


Counting Stars

by PatchOfGrey



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 64,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchOfGrey/pseuds/PatchOfGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji is trying to make Tenten's world a little better. She is currently working three jobs, doesn't rest, and has a five year old daughter named Suta, and an ex-fiancee who keeps popping into the picture. However, the Hyuga's means of trying to reach her emotionally causes the truth to spill out, and unneeded drama to occur. To top it off, her past high school shenanigans started to raise to the surface...how wonderful...  RATED M for future adult content (modern AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted this on Fanfiction.net and decided to slowly transfer it onto here.

Living in the city was a wondrous thing. The culture was amazing, the entertainment was spot on, and, even the food was on point. As great as it might be, it is also difficult to keep up with. Living in the city was just something that she was reconsidering. It would be a great help if she moved back in with her parents, or even her older brother. But she wasn’t going to bother them about that. She’s always wanted a place of her own, and she got it. She was able to speak French, English, Mandarin, Cantonese, and Japanese,and graduated high school as a cheerleader. But she was stuck in this little hole with the love of her life, trying to make it through the days of almost no rest and work. Constant work.

Clenching the small papers in her hands, the brunette punched in numbers into her calculator. The bills were due soon and she didn’t want to have to beg for an extra shift and only e able to pay half again. She wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, especially since the weather was warming up. Slamming the recipes onto the old desk, she rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock. Laying her head down in her arms, she sighed and closed her eyes. She would have to wake up in five hours to get ready for the day. She didn’t bother opening the couch sofa; it would wake her up and be a pain to put back together. Breathing in slowly, the brunette smacked her lips together and drifted off to the sounds of cars driving up and down the streets near her apartment building.  
“It’s time to get up.” She called to the one bedroom as she cooked eggs on the stove.  
Pausing, she listened for any kind of movement.  
Nothing.  
Walking over to the room, she peeked in and saw her faced down, the covers sprawled about the bed along with a few pillows. Shaking her head, the brunette sat at the edge of the bed and grabbed her ankle. The response that came was a grunt and a kick; followed by a roll over onto her side and curling up into a ball.  
“Wakey-wakey~” she cooed as she shook her shoulders.  
Another grunt.  
“Guess I’m eating the tomato omelets all by myself then…”  
Her head popped up from the pillow and big brown eyes blinked twice. A yawn escaped her lips as she slowly rolled to the edge of the bed and carefully climbed down from it, holding onto the arm of a stuffed kitty toy. Dragging it to the bathroom, she put up the toilet over and began to wake herself up.  
The bus was on time, much to the brunette’s delight. She was able to get her to school on time and was now heading to a small boutique where she worked part time. It was a simple job really; she cleaned up the scraps of fabric, cleaned the windows, organized the shoes and jewelry, and swept the shop. A very easy going job for the morning, which she was grateful for. She wasn’t paid much; she didn’t ask to be paid a lot. It was more of a favor that she was doing for a high school friend, but she was getting paid for it. Customers would come in and out of the little boutique, asking for custom applications, or to see the shoes, or to pick up and order that the owner was given the task of creating.  
With random threads still attached to her clothing and hair, she would run to the bus stop and catch it going up town, to a gardening job. She would weed and plant the gardens of folks. Even the smallest houses would have the biggest gardens. Unfortunately, she is not allowed to accept tip, it went straight to the boss that owned the small business. When it was cold out, she would bundle herself with a long sleeved sweater and jeans. But since the days were getting warmer, she would choose a white tank top with red shorts and a hat. She would sport her hair in braids and try to get all her work done in one day without being sloppy.  
Once she was done there, she would run home and shower. Then catching the bus again, she would ride to her friend’s home where she was waiting for her. Together they would go home, sometimes getting ice cream on the way (if she had the cash on her) or getting groceries for that night’s dinner.

Cooking was an easy task, since it was just the two of them in the small apartment. While the vegetables were being chopped, she did her homework packet of the day, math, geography, and penmanship. All three subjects in English, Mandarin, and Japanese. Once she was done, the food would have already been on the table, waiting to be eaten. Stories about her classroom activities were told with great enthusiasm as the brunette listened with a smile on her face. Bath time consisted of bubbles; lots and lots of bubbles. The brunette would scrub away the day's dirt off of both of them before wrapping them in a towel and moving to the next room to change. Bed time had a new story every time. She would tell stories about her childhood, her old school life, and even her friends. 

Then the cycle started again.

On Thursdays, the brunette had to take her to her godmother's house. They would watch her all weekend and take her to school Monday morning, only to be picked up by the brunette Monday afternoon.

 

OoooooOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Living in the city is the most busiest thing. The people were always out and about, working non stop until their shift ended. For some, his shift was 24/7. He came from a rich family, went to the best University, graduated with a PhD in medicine, and lived in his own condo on the top of one of the tallest buildings in the city. It had it's perks, being a doctor, the money was good, he enjoyed working as a private doctor (he had his own clinic) and, he was always willing to take a call during the night; even if it was at 2am.

Such a luxurious life, but a lonely one as well. He moved out of his parents house just before he graduated high school. He didn't make many friends at the university, which allowed him to work more on his studies (thus becoming the great doctor he was today). But he, unfortunately, also lost contact with many of his friends from high school. He still talked to one, a second year in class 2-S. His ability to visit wa very limited, but a phone call or a quick text would always work fine.

He would wake up and make himself some coffee and breakfast. Showering he would always wear a button down with slacks and dress shoes. He'd then get into his car and drive down to his clinic at around eleven, his secretary already there sitting at the desk filing papers and answering calls. His appointments were mostly teenagers and adults (children were mostly phone calls in the middle of the night due to high fever or excessive vomiting. But when they did come in he would always have a lollipop waiting for them at the end of every check up.) he would leave the office at 6:30 and grab a quick to go meal with his nurse before driving home. He would shower again and open his laptop with a cup of tea next to him on the desk. Working into the night, he sometimes wouldn't notice the time and would force himself to save his work and close the laptop.

Then the cycle started again.


	2. Life Like a Swingin Vine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Pippin (The Musical), or Chicago (The Musical)

Tenten looked down at her phone. She had heard it ring but she was busy planning these morning glories for a client. Taking off her gloves, she checked the ID. Pressing the send button, she held the phone up to her ears and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"You called, Shikamaru?" The brunette asked putting her tools into the gardening wagon.

"Yeah, are you still bringing her later? You didn't answer my text yesterday."

"Sorry, I'm trying not to go over my text limit." She replied dragging the wagon over to the shed.  
"But yeah. Haku said I have to come into work this weekend since they're down workers again. The owner refuses to hire more help but, whatever." Tenten grumbled.

"Alright, well when you get here there is someone you might want to meet."

"Oh?" She hummed as she closed the hate and walked to the bus stop.

"Yeah. I'll see you when you get here."

"Alright later." She hung up and pocketed the phone.

Jumping into the shower, the brunette scrubbed away at the dirt and grass stains she had been marked with. The old lady who she worked for was so nice to her, thank god. She would show up with a tray of lemonade and cookies for them to share. Sometimes he would even tell her stories of her family and her youth. Tenten would always listen and nod politely. This job wasn't every day. The old lady had sprinklers so she didn't have to go water the plants. But this meant she got paid less. Grabbing a towel, she walked to the bedroom and got dressed in red Capri pants and a white and red Chinese style shirt. Grabbing her keys and wallet, she locked the door and walked to the bus stop.

The teacher smiled as Tenten appeared by the door if the classroom. She would go and tap the little girl with raven hair that was twisted up in a single bun, and a princess braid. She would run to to Tenten, head first into her legs and hug her tight holding onto a stuffed blue, pink, and, black cat that she was given as gift at age 2.

"Suta, go get your bag. It's time to see Auntie Temari and Uncle Shikamaru." Tenten said.

The little girl trotted off to the cubbies where she grabbed her small pink sac and stumbled over to her mother. The teacher handed her pieces of paper. Each were different pictures drawn in crayon. One was of Shikamaru and Temari, she noticed. Temari had a brush in her hand and Shikamaru had what looked to be a chess piece next to him. How accurate, Tenten thought as she looked at the next picture. It was of her stuffed cat, Mei-Rei. The third picture was of a panda. Tenten chuckled at this. Suta would always compare her mother to this lazy animal due to her hair style, and the fact that they were half Chinese. Grabbing her daughter's hand, she led her out of the school and stood in front of the bus stop. Suta bounced up and down as they waited. She always loved going to see her godparents. Even though this occurred almost every week, she would still get excited because there would always be something to do. The bus came and they climbed on. It was only minutes before they reached the house of Shikamaru Nara and Temari Sabaku. The two had been married since Shikamaru started University. Granted they were both hard headed, sassy, and got on each other's nerves all the time; but they still loved each other. And when it came to watching over Suta, they were thrilled to have her over and do family things with her.

"Coming!"

Tenten looked down at Suta, who was still bouncing around, waiting for her godmother to open the door. When the blonde finally did, Suta jumped into her arms with a big smile on her face.  
"Hello, Suta! Come in you two!" she said taking the little girl by the hand and leading them inside.  
Suta walked ahead into the living room. Tenten let out a sigh as she followed Temari to the kitchen. She was making lunch for them and was almost done at that. Tenten handed her the picture that her daughter drew. The blonde chuckled and put the picture on the refrigerator with a magnet.

"How've you been holding up?" Temari finally asked going back to the stove to turn down the flames.

Tenten shrugged. Bills, work, bills, and more work. It was the usual with her. There was a little patter of footsteps coming toward them. The raven haired little girl poked her head into the kitchen and announced that there was a strange man sitting with Uncle Shikamaru in the living room. Tenten looked at Temari, who gestured her to the living room.

"That must be troublesome, man." Shikamaru said scratching the back of his head.

"You get used to it."

"Get used to what?"

The two men looked at the archway of the living room. Suta held onto her mother's leg. Tenten blinked. He looked so familiar.

"I knew that little cutie looked familiar." the guest smiled at them. "Too bad she ran away before I could ask for her name."

"Neji!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Hello, Tenten. It's been a while." the ivory eyed man replied putting down his cup of tea.

Tenten blinked twice before offering him a bright smile. They haven't seen or heard from each other in years. He had been their for Suta's birth, the year they had graduated from high school. Neji also helped Suta's father get together with the brunette as well. However, he wasn't there when she had named her, three days later. They were best friends, Tenten recalled. But he went away to University to study medicine, they lost touch. Temari had helped her out raising the baby as well as helping her brother with the CEO position he had inherited when their father decided to step down and retire.

"Nice you see you doing well." The bun head commented resting against the frame of the wooden arch.

"I do alright. Being a doctor has it's ups and downs." the Hyuga replied nonchalantly.

"Well, Temari. Let's leave these two to catch up." Shikamaru said as he put a hand on his wife's shoulders and led her out of the room.

Tenten sat herself next to Neji on the couch and brought Suta closer to her. Neji looked between the little girl and the burnette. She had Tenten's skin tone with a blush of freckles on her cheeks. She had big golden brown eyes, just like Tenten. She had her father's hair, that raven color as well as his emotionless face (since she was staring at him). The Hyuga smiled and leaned in a littled to get down the the little girl's level.

"Hello," he said softly.

Suta didn't reply, she just looked at him.

"My name is Hyuga Neji. I am a doctor." he continued.

The girl blinked.

"Dear, why don't you tell mommy's best friend your name?" Tenten said nudging her daughter.

She didn't reply; just held her stuffed cat in her arms. Neji remained still as he the little girl observed him. Children normally found his eyes very fascinating, due to the unusual ivory-lavender color of them; so he was used to being stared at by the youngsters.

"How about a handshake?" Neji slowly extended his hand.

After a moment, Tenten sighed.

"I'm sorry. She isn't very good with meeting new people. When she met Naruto, she started to cry since he was...you know. Him." she chuckled.

"Heh. Don't worry about it. I've had kids kick me, pull my hair; the whole works." the doctor said withdrawing his hand.

"So what brings you out of the blue?" The bun head asked placing Suta on her lap.

Neji leaned back. He had finally established the clinic and he was now on somewhat steady working hours. The Hyuga wanted to get himself settled before he got back into his social life. But, he did regret not keeping in touch with her, especially after the baby was born. Tenten shook her head. She understood he had his priorities.

"How'd you hold up then?"

"Hm?"

"The University."

Tenten sighed. She had only completed a full year at her University. Money began to get tighter since she moved out of her parents' house and was working. Plus, with the baby she didn't have much time to study, let alone rest. With so much to do, she stopped going to school and became a full time mom. Neji looked at her a bit shocked. She explained that she didn't want to bother her parents or her brother, who was always traveling anyway since he was an athlete.

"Oh, Ten. So you're just working now?"

"Yep. Ino's letting me help out in her boutique. I have a gardening job, part time of course since I need to be home in time to pick up Suta from school." Tenten explained.

"Suta… what a beautiful name." Neji said. "Anyway, having two jobs-"

"Three actually." Tenten corrected him.

"I work at this Cabaret joint in the city with Haku. Remember? He used to live in your old neighborhood before you moved up town."

"Ah, okay. Yes, I remember Haku. He was the foreign Kiri city."

Tenten nodded slowly. She was very thankful of her friends, especially Ino and Haku for getting her jobs; even if she wasn't getting much. There was a beep and Neji dug his hand into his pocket. He looked at her apologetically before taking the phone call. While Neji spoke to whoever it was, the bun head bounced her daughter on her lap. Neji turned around and was amazed at how Tenten was cooing over her daughter. The raven haired little girl was smiling and giggling as Tenten tickled her and bounced her on her lap. She was mother material for sure, he thought, ever since he's known her she's been like that. Caring, sweet...and concerned for her best friends.

"Neji are you listening?"

"Oh, right. Uhm, write the report for the lab to examine. I heard you, Hana, ." he replied.

"It's due Saturday. So hop to it." his secretary snapped before hanging up.

The Hyuga sighed. HIs secretary knew how to keep him on point like his mother. Sitting back down next to the two girls, Neji noticed that Suta's face became emotionless again.

"My...she really is like her father…" Neji murmured.

"Naturally." Tenten hummed to herself. "Was that work?"

"More like my secretary giving me my to do list for the rest of my life. But yeah. Work." Neji shrugged.

The bun head chuckled and glanced over at the clock. She shuffled Suta into the kitchen where Temari was about to put the food on the plates. Walking back into the living room, she noticed Neji on his phone, a serious look on his face. But as soon as she sat down, he closed what he was doing and faced her; giving her his full attention. Neji always did that to her, she thought. He would giver her his undivided attention. He was a gentleman after all; he had to uphold his Hyuga name.

"So, out of curiosity-and you don't have to answer this if you don't want to…" Neji said picking up his tea cup and taking a sip. "When was the last time you have spoken to her father?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. She figured he'd ask one time or another...He would call about twice a month, asking to speak to Suta. The two would be on the phone for a good ten minutes before he would ask to speak with her mother. Tenten would only exchange a few words with him, the conversation being the same every time; he would ask of her well being and she would reply simply by saying that she was holding up just fine. They didn't bring up the past, even though that...argument... back in high school was the reason Suta was left fatherless in the first place. There was only one time he had come in person to see her and that was during christmas three years ago to give Suta that stuffed cat that was now named Mei-Rei.

"I'm sor-"

"It's ok. I think if he would have stuck around it would have been a bit worse since our relationship back then wasn't a legit one like how he is with her now." Tenten waved him off.

"He tries to be in her life, by my request and his brother's suggestion. But ever since he joined his family's police force and moved to a different town, there hasn't been much going on." 

Especially since the phone lines keep getting cut off. Tenten pursed her lips together.  
Neji put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, if you ever need a break." He reached into his pants, took out his wallet which had a business card on it. "You can call me any time."

Taking a pen from the coffee table he wrote down his personal cell phone number on the back of the card. Tenten took the card and thanked him.

"In all honestly though, I doubt I'll need it." She said.

"Mmmm...let's see about that." he replied smirking at her.  
OOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tenten sat in the back room of the Cabaret staring at the mirror. She was early, thanks to Neji giving her a ride. The brunette also thanked God that he hadn't entered, or talked to Haku. Knowing Haku, he would start a whole story about all they've been through together. That was the last thing the single mom wanted. Especially in her current situation. It could be that her pride got in the way of accepting any help from people. Temari offered for her and Suta to move in back when she and Shikamaru were newly weds. But Tenten declined, saying that she didn't want to impose. Ino had offered as well, but Tenten declined, Ino lived in a loft and was cluttered with sewing materials. Also, Ino liked to bring boys to her house and there was a big chance she'd try to hook Tenten up with someone she'd meet at a club or a bar.

"Who was that dashing hunk that drove you here? According to Sasame, he was hot as all holy hell."

Tenten chuckled as she applied powder onto her face.

"You remember Neji don't you? He was my best friend in high school."

Haku went wide eyed and pulled up a chair next to her. He took her by the shoulders and looked her dead in the face.

"Is he still single? Do you know if he swings my way? God, I swear if he's just a little bit gay I would so do-"

"He's as straight as parallel lines, Haku." Tenten interjected.

Haku slumped in his seat but a smirk played on his face.

"Don't tell me you're sleeping with him." he murmured crossing his arms over his chest  
.  
Tenten threw her powder puff at him and laughed. She would never, especially since she was a mother. Haku laughed and threw the puff back at her.

"Times get tough, you gotta rock that poll, girl."

"Yeah, except I'm not a stripper." Tenten said. "

"Correction! You are not a stripper yet!" Haku exclaimed.

They both laughed. She could always count on Haku to cheer her up for something or take her out for a well needed drink when she was too stressed for jokes. Sometimes, if Temari and Shikamaru weren't around, She'd bring Suta to work and Hakur would play with her when he could and keep her company. He had introduced the foundations of make up to the five year old. When Tenten scolded him for it, he replied that it was only a matter of time before she got into the bun head's make up bag and have a party. On top of that, whenever Suta would come, the owner, Mei Terumi (also known as Madame Mei), would put a crown on the girl's head and let her wear it for the night. She had taught Tenten how to braid her hair so that it looked like a crown.

"Every girl deserves to be a princess at least once in their life." the redhead had told her. Tenten was forever grateful for Madame Mei because she allowed Tenten to bring her daughter to work and allowed the raven haired five year old to sleep on the couch where the girls got ready.

"How is my little Neko Princess?" Haku asked watching as Tenten applied eyeshadow and eyeliner.

"Good, she finishes school in a few months. I was thinking about sending her off to my parent's house."

"What about him?" Haku asked.

"No. If he wants to see her he knows my number." Tenten replied flatly.

"Still a bit bitter, Ten? Oh come now that was four years ago." the black haired man sighed.

Tenten picked up her eyeliner. She forgave him a long time ago. It was just the fact that she didn't want to chase after someone who didn't want to be looked for. Suta was perfectly fine; she had Haku, Lee, and Shikamaru as male figures in her life. And now hopefully she'll warm up to Neji. Haku ran a hand through his hair. He remembered when she appeared on his doorstep that night with the baby in her arms. Of course it was the middle of the night, and of course it had been raining. He let her stay for a few days until he and Shikamaru were able to move the small amount of stuff from the apartment she shared with him. Tenten was planning on moving out anyway, and it was up to Suta's father whether or not he would follow her. Temari had her eldest brother, Kankuro send some federal agents to look after her and the baby for a while until Tenten was safe with going outside by herself again. A horrible experience, especially for a young girl. But she was strong, and would do anything to protect her child.

"Haku, we're doing the 'Magic to Do' number tonight for the first act instead of the usual." Madame Mei announced as she walked passed them.

Haku sighed.  
"Oui, Madame...I suppose I should break out the fishnets then?"

"No not yet. Burlesque night isn't for another month." the redhead said as she looked at him pleasantly.

Madame Mei looked at Tenten who was now applying lip gloss.

"Tonight, you can work the crowd Tenten. I can see it in your face that you overworked yourself again this week."

"...yes, Madame Mei…" she sighed.

"If you keep this up, you'll become sick. Be careful, mon petit." Madame Mei said before walking off to the other girls.

Haku poked her temple, causing Tenten to look at him.

"She has a point, you know. It's not healthy working yourself like this."

"I used to endure more than this as a Cheerleader. This is nothing." she said adjusting her ponytail and moving to stand.

"Tenten, that was you in high school. Your body's been different ever since you had Suta. I mean you still have that figure and flex, but your stamina has gone down." Haku said grabbing her arm.

Tenten pulled her arm away and glanced at the clock. It was almost time for them to open and they were expecting a full house as usual. Haku watched as she took hold of the pole and looked at him for a moment.

"Haku, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself now." she said before sliding down it to the lower level.

Haku sighed and shook his head. He walked over to his own little vanity and grabbed a hair tie. Pulling his hair back into a bun, he began to apply his make up. for his Pippin number.


	3. Swing My Heart Across the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto

Tenten felt her phone buzz against her thigh as she carried the box of fabric to the blonde. Setting it down by the designer, she dug out the phone and looked at the screen. A small smile came her face as she read the name for the seventh time in ten minutes. Sending her response, she closed her phone and looked up to find Ino giving her a questionable look.

"Never knew you were one for texting." The Blonde said as she pinned together the seam of a dress she was working on for a client.

"I normally don't," Tenten shrugged. "But I traded in my Data for unlimited texting. So now it's not an issue. Suta just can't watch her videos now when we take the bus."

"Tragic." The designer replied.

It's been a few days since Tenten was reunited with her best friend after about five years. They had so much to catch up on; Tenten spent more time on the phone more than anything when she worked and after she put Suta to bed. She had told Ino about it and the blonde just raised her eyebrows. The brunette figured that would be the response since the other girls only knew Neji as "Hinata's older cousin" or "Tenten's almost but not really boyfriend." They were always together in high school, even when she got into a relationship with Suta's father, she and Neji were still joined at the hip. Tenten's phone went off again.

"If I remember correctly, he wasn't much of a talker." Ino commented as she took the dress off the manikin and walked over to the sewing machine.

"I guess," Tenten replied as she typed her response.

"What does he do again?"

"He's a doctor."

Ino let go of the foot pedal and turned to look at her.

"You need to jump on that."

Tenten blinked before letting out a laugh. Her and Neji? Get together? Yeah, right. Just because he was a doctor doesn't mean she was going to start getting all "high school girl" on him for his money. Ino rolled her eyes. And it would be that money that would send her back to University, put Suta in a good private school, and be able to get a better place to live.

"I can do that on my own." Tenten replied reaching for the dress that Ino had finished hemming.

"Look how that's working out for you." Ino murmured getting up. "Why don't you move in with Haku or something? Shikamaru and Temari maybe?"

Tenten hummed to herself as she put the dress on a manikin. Smoothing out the skirt, she shook her head. Shikamaru and Temari were married, she would just be in the way. And Haku liked to bring guys back to his apartment from the bar every now and then; that's not good for Suta to be exposed to. Ino sighed. Surely Haku would try to be more discrete with that if they moved in. He does understand what it means to have a child around since he watches Suta when Tenten is busy at the Cabaret. The bun head turned to the blonde and shook her head. She can handle herself and her child on her own.

"Besides, it's not like he was going to do anything anyway in the condition he was in…"

Ino remained silent; for agreement. She was friends with Tenten's ex, it seemed as though being with the bubbly Chinese girl would help his condition, but it didn't, and Tenten was very cautious about having him around Suta.

Bttz  
Tenten reached for her phone.

"Oh…"

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"He wants to meet me for lunch tomorrow." The bun head said.

"That's it? You don't have to garden for another two weeks so why not?"

"I was going to clean the house this week…" Tenten replied.

"Tenten. That place is spotless. Why don't you go?" Ino grabbed the brunette's phone.

"Ino!" Tenten exclaimed as she reached for it.

The designer typed in a reply and pressed 'send'. Handing her friend back her phone she gave a satisfied smirk. Tenten sighed and pocketed the phone. Great, she thought. She had a lunch date with Neji tomorrow and nothing to wear. The blonde clasped a hand over her shoulder and reminded her that she was a fashion designer. Before Tenten could protest, Ino had dragged her to the back where she kept all of the fabrics.

"How about this?" Ino asked pushing her in front of a manikin.

The manikin had blue Capri jeans with green lining. The top was a mid-drift halter top with a flower design. Tenten grunted. She didn't like showing off her stomach ever since she had Suta. Ino undressed the manikin and pulled together another outfit. Long black skinny jeans with a yellow crew-neck tank top with a lace back. Tenten liked the jeans, but the yellow top wasn't her style. Ino took off the top and looked around her shop.

"Are you wearing your hair like that?" Ino said pointing to Tenten's neat twin buns.

"Uh, yeah. I guess." The brunette replied.

Ino went to the back of the shop and got out a white tube top with red trimming and a Chinese style short sleeved red shrug.

"I like this a lot." Tenten said as she looked at the manikin.

"It's Mandarin style. Like a modern version of your traditional." Ino explained.

Tenten nodded.

"How much?" She asked.

"Since you'll never let me give it to you for free, give me twenty bucks for the whole outfit." The blonde replied.

"Deal. I'll have it for you tomorrow before I leave then."

Tenten's phone buzzed.

Alright, I'll be there at twelve to get you.

The brunette turned to her friend.

"You told him to get me here?" she asked.

"How else were you going to get there by bus? Hell no! He is a Hyuga! Let him drive you around in his fancy car!" Ino exclaimed running a hand through her hair.

Tenten sighed and replied an "Okay" back to Neji before following Ino to the front of the shop.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

"Neji's back in town?"

"Well yeah, He has been for a while. It's just he got his own clinic and is doing very well for himself."

"That's excellent then. Perhaps I should pay him a visit."

"You'll have to call him first, Lee. He's a busy guy."

The bowl cut haired man grunted in understanding as he struck the punching bag in front of him. Rock Lee breathed in, got into his stance, and began throwing continuous punches and kicks to the red bag. Tenten wasn't too far next to him, skipping rope. She had done it all the time as a cheerleader, skipping rope and doing upper body work whenever she could. She also kept up with her flexibility by taking yoga, or stretching on her own. This was the old gym where they would go to work out. Tenten and Lee were known at this gym, which was nice since the owners would give them a discount. Tenten's braids bounced as she jumped. The AC in the place was pumping, so there was that cool breeze when she stopped to take a breath. Lee finally got into his resting pose and stretched his shoulders.

"So when do you see him again?" he asked.

"Tomorrow; He invited me to lunch." Tenten replied as she stopped. "Remind me; I have to get cash when we're done here."

"No problem." Lee gave her thumbs up before picking up his water bottle.

Tenten felt her legs begin to cramp and she sat down in pike (a yoga pose that is another term for "Staff pose" where your legs are stretched out in front of you while sitting and you lean over with a straight back to touch your toes). Tenten's fingers reached passed the tip of her sneakers ash she breathed in. Upon returning to a regular sitting position, she noticed Lee looking at her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You know, you can go overseas and become a professional Cheerleader in the United States. It's a big sport over there." The bushy browed young adult said.

"That's expensive. Plus I would have no one to watch Suta when I compete or have practice. A great thought, but I'm not in the position to take on that opportunity at the moment." Tenten replied going into a straddle position and leaning forward.

Lee shrugged. She had a point, it was expensive. The one they knew in the states was Naruto. The blonde had gone off with his acting career and was on Broadway in New York City. They all knew he was going to be big one day, and god knows he didn't give up until he got where he wanted to go. If she were to go to the States, she would have to go to New York, one of the most expensive states in the US, and hope that Naruto had time to baby sit. But the likely hood of that was slim.

"Hm, I should go pick up Suta soon." Tenten said taking a sip of her water.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Lee asked moving to stand.

"No, it's alright. You have an MMA match soon don't you? You should stay and focus on that. I'll text you when I get home." Tenten said as she stood and moved to leave before he could protest.  
OooooooooooooooooOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOoo

(The next day)

 

Tenten drummed her fingertips on the counter. There were only a few customers today, she had noticed. They were all picking up altered dresses or custom made outfits that were ordered. Ino had made her change ten minutes before Neji was due to arrive. The Blonde even sat her down and put on some neutral make up one her. Black eyeliner and mascara with cherry lip gloss. On top of it all she was wearing Ino's Lilac perfume. It wasn't really a date, the bun head had told the younger girl. Ino shook her head and simply stated that she should always treat a one on one outing as a date. Tenten grunted, she couldn't afford to buy "date clothing", as Ino put it, for every time she would hang out with some guy. Besides, it's not like she would normally get asked to hang out so casually like this. Glancing at the window, Tenten noticed a silver luxury car pull up in front of the shop.

"Ino, I'm going." Tenten announced as she stepped out of the shop and walked up to the car.

"Just an Ibuprofen will do fine for that pain…yes...make sure she eats something first or else her stomach may disagree with it." Neji side glanced at Tenten as she entered the car. "Yes, that is perfectly normal if she throws it up. Do not worry. Warm drinks and no caffeine will keep them at bay. Try to stay away from sugar as well, it will make them worse. Also, if she is worried about the bloating, have her drink lots of water. Alright…you're welcome. Good bye."

Neji sighed and put his phone in one of the cup holders. He turned to Tenten and gave a small smile.

"Sorry, I had to take that." He said.

"It's fine. What was it?" She asked putting on her seat belt.

Neji hummed to himself. A single father had called him about his twelve year old daughter. She had gotten her period for the first time and was freaking out a bit. Neji had to explain to him that everything was normal and the cramps were just temporary. Tenten gave a chuckle. Her father was the same way when she was that age. She was home with him and started feeling sick. He had called her mother, since he had no idea how to handle a preteen bleeding and in pain. Tenten's mother just told him to keep her in bed with a heating pad and to force her to drink any kind of tea that wasn't Green Tea.

"Hi, by the way." Neji said as he began to drive.

"Heh, Hi." Tenten replied.

"You look great." He said.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Well, I would hope not. My secretary, Hana, would kill me if I walked into work in Jeans and a T-shirt. It would be nice to though…" Neji replied as he stopped at a red light.

"I hope you don't mind, but, I usually have to be on alert with my phone. So, I'm sorry in advance if I'm occupied with it."

Tenten waved him off. She knew he was busy, so it didn't bother her. It was sweet that he told her though; she appreciated it. The pair drove up to a small café in the heart of the city. The bunhead's stomach dropped when she saw the prices. Everything was healthy and organic, which wasn't shocking since Neji was a doctor after all, but expensive. She rummaged through her wallet and sighed. The only thing she could get is a little snack…or a drink and a yogurt. They were seated outside since the weather was nice. Neji had told her to get whatever she wanted. She was about to protest when he stopped her, stating that it was he who invited her out to eat. Tenten knew that he wasn't going to let her pay, he was always like that. She had decided on some jasmine tea with a medium chicken salad sandwich. Neji had ordered a green tea with a grilled chicken salad with roasted red bell peppers. He had always been one of those healthy eaters, especially when he was a teenager. Tenten, on the other hand, ate whatever she wanted, not caring if it was fresh off the farm or deep fried. The food came and the two sat comfortably as Neji told about his University days. The bun head listened with amusement, his stories were full of things he observed while studying, along with his opinions that had Tenten smiling.

"You would have loved it." He said taking a sip of his tea. "Large campus, quiet, small population…and they had a cheer team."

"That's nice. But…" she took a bite of her sandwich.

Neji looked at her for a moment before realizing his error. That's right, he thought. She wanted to become a weapons engineer. She could do a lot of military work and be set for life if she would have finished University. A small sad smile came to his face when Tenten shrugged. But she had other things to deal with first. To break the tension, Neji told her about some of his child patients. It was always the little girls that warmed up to him first.

"Those eyes are charmers." Tenten commented.

"I suppose. But it seems they had no appeal to your daughter." Neji replied.

"She's just shy. Mommy doesn't have too many male friends in her life right now since her father left."

Neji placed his hand on top of hers and smiled at her.

"Well, hopefully I'll be one."

Tenten blinked.

"Of course. You've always been my best friend, Neji."

"Then why don't we hang out more? I can bring you over sometime and we could watch movies, or just hang out like we did in high school?"

"I just need to seek some approval first."

It was Neji's turn to blink.

"From whom?"

Tenten grinned.

"Suta needs to approve you first before we do any of that."

Neji gave an 'ah' before leaning back and sipping at his tea. Then perhaps they should all go out together then one day, a big date with all three of them. Tenten smiled, she would love that.

"But first… and you can say no if you want to since this is a bit sudden…" He set down his tea cup.

"Uh, alright?" she looked at him, unsure of where this was going.

"You and I should go out on a few dates. I'd like to spend some time with you, Tenten." Neji said.

Tenten wasn't quick to nod. Actually she thought about it for a moment. A few dates with her best friend would actually be nice. It would make up for lost time and get her out of the house when she didn't have to do any gardening. But she'd have to speak with Shikamaru and Temari first about keeping Suta overnight a few times.

"So, what do you say?" Neji asked, eyeing her for a reaction.

"I'd love to." She replied.


	4. In My Face There are Flashing Signs

OOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOO

Whenever Tenten was able to, she would contact Neji to let him know she was free in the afternoon or was being let out early by Ino. Neji would pick her up and they would go out to eat. He would always find a place that was good for both of them, due to their very different eating habits. The Hyuga would never ask her what she wanted; he already knew.

One day he took her to a small sushi restaurant. It wasn't that expensive, she had noticed, even she could afford to get something herself. But as always, the doctor would never allow her to take out her wallet. He would slap down his platinum card so fast she didn't even noticed when he took it out. Another day he took her to a Thai restaurant. He had bought a small bottle of cold sake and desert. Tenten felt spoiled. Neji was treating her to almost everything and she couldn't object... Because he wouldn't allow her to. He always found a way to put a smile on her face, even if it would be but the simplest things.

They would walk down the city streets together, just like they were a bunch of teenagers in high school. She would hold his arm and lace her fingers with his. Neji didn't pull away or stiffen up. He would smile at her and hold her hand tight. Sometimes, they would eat at the park. It was mostly younger children that would run around chasing a ball, or at times a group of teens cutting class and laying down in the grass. The two would sit on the bench sipping coffee and reminiscing about their high school days.

When it was time to pick up her daughter, Neji would offer to take Tenten and Suta home. But Tenten declined, simply stating that the bus ride wasn't that long. She would simply wave him off before entering the school to pick up her daughter.

When they got home, Tenten would get to the kitchen to cook while Suta did her homework, like normal. They would sit at the table and Suta would tell her mother about her day. It was as if nothing ever happen. As of now, Ino was the only one who knew she was hanging out with Neji. She was debating if she should tell Temari or Shikamaru that she was hanging out with him. Was it necessary? Not really. But Temari was one to ask questions if she noticed a change in the usual schedule. Tenten wasn't sure if she was ready to have that conversation with them yet. It wasn't that she was dating him, they were just hanging out. Two friends hanging out and making up for hold times. There wasn't anything wrong with that. The brunette glanced at her daughter from across the table. She asked her what she thought of mommy's best friend. Suta shrugged and replied with a flat answer that he had weird eyes. Tenten chuckled and asked her what else she thought about him. Once again the little girl shrugged; he seemed ok. He wasn't like Uncle Lee who was loud and liked to work out a lot. He wasn't like uncle Naruto who was always hugging everyone. And he didn't seem to be like Uncle Shikamaru. The next comparison caught Tenten off guard. According to Suta, Neji reminded her of her father, except he looked happier and actually leaned down to talk to her. Tenten looked at her daughter for a moment. Maybe she was right when she thought about it.

And with that thought in her mind, she asked Ino her opinion the next day at work. But all she got was a shrug, and a statement that she had never hung out with the Hyuga, and couldn't make any comparison.

"Why do you ask?" the blonde asked looking up from her laptop.

"Suta brought it up last night. I asked her what she thought about Neji and that's what she told me." The bun head replied.

"Hm, honestly, I wouldn't know. Sorry." Ino commented as she began typing.

Tenten leaned against the wall, the broom in her hand. Was this Suta's way of saying that she doesn't mind him around her? Of course the little girl loved her father. But she wasn't good with meeting new people. Maybe this was her way of saying that she wouldn't mind the Hyuga around? Tenten didn't know; sometimes she couldn't tell what her daughter was thinking half the time.

"By the way, what have you two been doing since I forced you to go out to lunch with him? You never tell me the details." The designer announced from the computer.

"Oh…well…"

Tenten shared her current experiences with the Hyuga. It was a lovely time really. He hasn't changed all that much except he was a working man with a lot of time. Ino hummed behind the computer screen before sitting back.

"That sure sounds like you two are dating, Tenten." She murmured.

Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Ino, I highly doubt-"

"Has he held your hand?"

Tenten squinted at her. Ino took that as a yes.

"Has he taken you to the best kinds of cafes in the city?"

Tenten shoved her hands in her pockets. Ino smirked.

"Wait, Let me guess. He even pays for you even if you can afford it yourself."

"It's not that serious. He's always been like-"

"I've never seen him smile like that before in my life." Ino interrupted.

The blonde watched as Tenten's face came to a bit of a realization. Even though Ino had never known Neji personally, Neji was never one to show warmth or friendly emotions toward anyone who isn't in his close circle…well…just Tenten and his cousin really.

"He's definitely hot though. He always has been. But he was never my type and still isn't." Ino hummed going back to her typing. "I say you ask him about it."

"How dumb am I going to sound if he says that he has no interest…" Tenten huffed.

"He was the one to ask you to lunch in the first place. And you complied. Now he keeps inviting you out, I say you'll be fine." Ino winked at her.

Tenten grabbed the broom and began to sweep. After a moment, Ino spoke again.

"Did you tell Haku? Or Shikamaru?"

The brunette shook her head. She was contemplating that for a while now. Haku wouldn't have an issue with it she knew that. Suta's god parents might give her a look though…

"You'll never know until you try." Ino chirped.

"You're right." Tenten said.  
OoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooo

"What?! When were you going to tell me this?" Haku exclaimed.  
Tenten shushed him as she applied her mascara. The black haired performer huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know. This could explain why you're looking a little bit more like yourself lately. Maybe he has some magical dick that rejuvenates-"

"Haku! I never said I was sleeping with the man!" Tenten exclaimed, her cheeks getting red.

Haku sighed. He has yet to see the Hyuga for himself since the doctor only drops Tenten off in the front instead of coming inside.

"I swear you are horny all the time." Tenten murmured.

"No honey, I have a sexy imagination. And you're not so clean yourself! I hear how you talk to Sasame about some of these hunky waiters."

Tenten rolled her eyes. Whatever, she thought. Madame Mei could be heard from under the loft level where the girls (and Haku…with the male dancers) got ready. She was spewing something in French to one of the bartenders. Haku shrugged, guessing that their boss was drowning her sorrows in wine again. Tenten returned the shrug. She reached for her brush and twisted her brown curls into a knot, so they didn't bounce in her face. Haku hummed to himself as he glanced at the clock.

"Well, my friend. It's time to get our dear boss and open up this joint." He announced standing from his seat and walking over to the pole.

"By the way, I want to see Mr. Sexy when he drops you off. Drag him inside if you have to." Haku said before sliding down the pole.

The brunette sighed. She didn't want to bring him in here. He'd probably get the wrong idea and take the Cabaret to be some strip joint…he'd probably think lowly of her. Looking down at her outfit she pursed her lips together. She was wearing an American 1920's flapper dress with a beaded necklace and heels. The back of the short dress was open, so she wasn't wearing a bra, which left the whole Cabaret to see her tan skin. In a way she was practically naked. But then again all the important things were covered.

"Tenten! They're opening the doors soon! We have to get ready for the first act!" Sasame called from below the loft.

Standing, she grabbed hold of the pole and slid down. Making her way to the back of the stage, she looked toward Sasame who was flirting with one of the stage hands.

On her way home, Tenten felt a buzz in her pocket. Looking at the collar Id so realized she had two messages. One from Neji, and one from Suta's father. The bun head looked at Neji's first, being that he was the one who she actually wanted to speak to. He asked her if she was free during the evening time. Tenten thought for a moment. Madame Mei only let her work one weekend night over the summer since she had Suta. So she typed in that she was free Friday nights starting in about a month. His reply came fast.

“Are you still at work?”

Tenten typed in that she had just left and was walking towards the bus stop.

“I know you hate whenever people tell you this, but do me a favor and be careful. I know you've been doing this for a long time but ever since we got back together it's been bugging me that you leave work at three am every weekend by yourself.”

Tenten felt herself smile a bit. She had reached the bus stop and the vehicle was inching up to her. Putting in her money, she sat herself in the back and put her legs up on the seat next to her. She was the only one on the bus besides for a few old ladies who seemed to be coming back from "BINGO". Settling herself, she typed her response.  
“Of course I'm worried about you. What kind of question is that, Tenten?”

That made Tenten's chest get warm. She replied and he responded.

“Honestly, I would take you home if you'd let me.”

She replied and hummed.

“You don't have to tell me that. I'm always on call anyway. I am a doctor after all, so it doesn't matter if I'm in the office or at home. Just let me take you home sometimes so I have a piece of mind that you're safe.”

She typed and pressed send.

“I know you can handle yourself. But what if a group of men jump you and there's no one around? Lee isn't there and you're body isn't the same as it was before. Just let me take you home.”

Pursing her lips together she thought about her response. He was really serious about this… 

“Thank you. Now send me your address so I know where I'm going when I take you home tomorrow.”

Her fingers hovered over the keys. Tenten hummed to herself.

“At 0230? Yeah, I'll be awake. I normally don't sleep until about four anyway. My clinic opens early, but I don't have to be in until 1100. So, I'll take you home from now on.”

She felt her cheeks sting from her smiling expression. She replied.

Alright, I'll text you when I leave the office tomorrow, Good night Tenten.

The bus reached her stop and she thanked the bus driver. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her keys and made her way to her living space. Laying in the one bed in her apartment, she picked up her phone again and glared at the message she hadn't checked before. She knew she had to check it; he normally didn't message her on her personal phone unless it was something he couldn't say to Suta. Her brown eyes scanned the message before she replied.

“I want to see her.”

Tenten's mood went back to neutral as the next message came when she pressed send.

“Please Tenten. It's been three years, I'm doing a lot better now. I want to see her.”

Tenten sent her reply.

“Late August? Alright, How about her birthday?”

Tenten sent her reply.

“That works too. Alright thank you.”

Tenten's phone went off again, but she didn't want to check it. She put it on silent and threw it on the nightstand before turning over and falling asleep.


	5. Seek It Out and Ye Shall Find

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, I did not write Tenten's response to the text messages. Those are all the text messages someone else is sending her.

Tenten sat in Neji's car as they drove down the city streets. Ino was on vacation for a good week and she had completed her gardening contract with the old lady she worked for. Now working only weekends, Tenten found herself having a lot of free time on her hands. Luckily, Ino had given her some extra money in her pay check without telling her, so she was able to pay off the bills in whole. When she told Neji, he was very pleased. He jumped on the opportunity to spend time with her as much as she could. When Tenten asked him about the clinic, he replied that since he was on call all the time and there are other doctors there (which he personally handpicked from his graduating class of the medical university), we wasn't needed. The bun head had just shrugged, not questioning him. He would always ask about Suta, who was going to finish school in about a week, and she would reply that she was doing very well and still thought he was weird. That made the Hyuga chuckle and shake his head. She was a tough cookie, he thought.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Tenten asked.

"I was thinking that we should take a trip back to the old field. You know, just to see how it's still standing."

Tenten nodded. Neji had found a parking spot about a block away from their high school sports field. They walked up to the gate and entered into the track. Tenten took in a breath and looked around. I was home, she thought. Neji walked over and stood at one of the starting lines of the track field. Tenten watched as he kicked at the ground and looked around.

Back in high school, Neji wasn't one for sports. He would normally just work out by himself and study. But their second year, Tenten convinced Neji to join the track team, and the Karate club. And he was happy she did. He was captain of the karate club with Rock Lee as his Co- captain. When it came to track… good luck keeping up with him. Tenten never knew that he would get so into the sports and still keep his grade at a high. She loved the look on his face when he ran around the track. He was so calm, but so determine at the same time. Sometimes he would stay an extra few minutes just to run a few more laps or jump over a few more hurdles after practice. Looking at him now, you would have never guessed that he was a track star, or captain of the Karate club. He wasn't a muscle head like Lee, but he took his work very seriously. A smile came to her face as she remembered a teenage Neji in his track uniform, sprinting around the track. All the others would see is his ponytail, training behind him.

The Hyuga blinked and looked over at his best friend. She was looking over at a small area were the Cheerleaders would be during the games. Freshmen year, he remembered, she had no intention of becoming a cheerleader at all. But, she did try out with the impression that she would never get in anyway. It turned out due to her athletic ability and flex; she was accepted into the cheer team with open arms and short skirts. Oh those skirts…Neji remembered when she came up to him one day during lunch wearing her uniform. He had to do a double take before it processed in his mind that it was Tenten standing before him, high ponytail, short skirt, and a big navy blue and white bow sitting on top her head. She wore make up and looked like one of those cheer girls out of a magazine. He admitted he loved her in that uniform. That uniform hugged her curves perfectly; especially the skirt. It made her legs look like they went on for miles. The best part was, if she wasn't in uniform you would have never thought she was an All Star Cheerleader. She wore baggy clothing, had her hair in two buns, wasn't very preppy and would rather hang with the boys at lunch then her squad. It was mind blowing, and yet there she would be, uniform and pompoms, cheering on the sports teams as well as competing against other All Star Cheerleading teams. He would remember during his track meets looking over at the cheer, seeing her smile at him and wave those pom poms in the air. The Hyuga would also remember seeing her in the stands, after he would run a few extra laps after practice, waiting for him in her uniform to walk her home.

"Hey…Over here." Tenten called to him.

Neji followed her to behind the bleachers. Oh yes, he thought, A lot of memories here.

"I remember this is where you changed out of the uniform and you made me stand watch."

Tenten laughed. She remembered that very well. She wanted to go home but it was late, so she started to strip into her panties and bra right in front of him and walked home in her spare clothes.

"I remember I found you here hiding from a few of the girls. Your fan club wasn't really that bright." Tenten said.

Neji laughed and shook his head.

"This is where you and I stayed when it began pouring during a halftime game." Neji said.

He had accompanied Tenten to an American football game she was cheering at and it had suddenly begun to pour. He had to push to the crowd to get to her, he remembered. Once he got to her, he took off his track jacket and covered her until they found some shelter; which was behind the bleachers. Everyone had been shuffling to get to their cars, so they decided to wait a little until heading out.

"This is also where you introduced me to him…" Tenten murmured.

Neji's face fell a little. Suta's father was a friend of his on the track team. He had been checking Tenten out for a while during their second year of high school and had asked Neji to introduce them. At first, Neji was a bit hesitant due to his friend's awkward nature, but he did so anyway thinking that he wanted to be friends with her simply because she was friends with him. He had brought the raven haired underclassmen to meet with her under the bleachers one day. Of course his friend was as awkward as can be and was instantly frozen on the spot when he saw her in her cheer uniform. Tenten, of course, cocked an eyebrow at the both of him and asked who the freshman was. Neji sighed and introduced the two. Tenten offered a small smile when the raven haired track member pursed his lips together. But it was when Neji would find his friend with Tenten all the time that he pieced together what was going on. The Hyuga sat back and watched as his friend became Tenten's friend in just a matter of a month. Although the brunette would always find her way back to the Hyuga, the look in her eyes had changed. It wasn't long before the news of his friend and Tenten became public that they were now a couple. He had become more arrogant, Neji noticed. He held his head up and proudly presented her as his girlfriend to whoever asked. This went on through graduation. But even through all of that, Tenten still managed to find her way back to Neji's side, as a best friend.

"This is also where you told me you were pregnant with Suta." Neji commented.

"Yeah, that's right…I swear, at that moment I was at my worst…" Tenten sighed leaning against a metal pole.

Neji cocked his head to the side and took her hand into his.

"I've seen you at your worst. And I still think you're the best." Neji smiled at her. "Honestly, I mean that."

Tenten blinked before smiling at him. Of course, she thought. They stood there for another few moments.

"So, uh… question…" Neji squeezed her hand.

"Shoot." Tenten nodded at him.

"Back then…where you really happy with him? I kind of wondered for a long time if I made the right decision in introducing you two…" He asked.

Tenten shrugged. At first it was nice; Suta's father was cute, timid, and open to do a lot of things.

"It got a little annoying after a while though," The bun head announced.

Neji cocked his head to the side once more, so Tenten elaborated.

"I'd rather hear a guy say 'I made plans for us' instead of the usual…'I don't know, it's whatever you want to do.'"

Neji blinked. So that's why she tried to hang out with him a lot their third year. She was getting a bit bored. Well…at least until the baby…

"Hey, let's head out to eat." Neji said after a moment.

Tenten nodded and followed him back to the car, her hand still in his. They drove down into the city and he took her to a nice Italian restaurant where he paid and dropped her off at Shikamaru's house. The lazy professor was playing GO with Suta, who was staring intensely at the board. He was a bit surprised to see Neji with her. The Nara offered him to come inside for tea, and the Hyuga accepted. Tenten and Neji sat on the couch as they watched the little girl try to make up a plan. The two can see the gears turning in her head. She was a smart girl, Neji noted. Just like her father. Both Neji and Tenten jumped as Tenten's phone buzzed in her pocket. Pulling it out, Tenten scanned the name and cocked an eyebrow.

“Hello, Tenten. It's been a while. I'm sorry I haven't been up to par with Suta.”

She smiled a bit. Neji then glanced over her shoulder. Oh, he thought.  
“Haha, busy as I'll ever be, actually. I was going to take a trip down your way to drop off some clothing for Suta.”

The bun head replied.

“Well, you know how mom gets, especially when it comes to her granddaughter.”

She replied.

“I should be around in, say…three days? Maybe I can take you and Suta out for lunch or to the park or something since I don't have to be back home so quickly.”

Tenten glanced at her daughter before replying.

“Okay, we can do that too. I'll message you when I'm around then.”

Tenten closed her phone and noticed that Neji was looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing…I didn't think you still kept in touch with the family…"

Tenten shrugged. Just because things didn't work out with Suta's father doesn't mean that the rest of his family stopped caring about the baby. Besides, she was the next generation.

"Mommy, look! I beat Uncle Shika!" Suta exclaimed.

Tenten and Neji looked at the Go board. Indeed, she did. Neji smirked as he saw the look on Shikamaru's face. He had let his god daughter win against him.

"She's a smart kid." Shikamaru murmured.


	6. Old, but I'm Not That Old

Tenten sat on her couch. Suta was packing her bags to see her grandparents for the first two weeks of the summer, which left the bun head to herself. But summer was the hardest time for her since Ino was on vacation, and her cousin Deidara didn't need any help since he was pretty famous and well known in the fashion world. The contract was up for the gardening job, and the old lady had snuck her a nice tip in the mail when they last met. With that, Tenten was able to pay the rent plus the cable bill. Now, she was to herself. It was great, she thought. A break from everything is what she needed. But she also got bored and would laze around on her sofa and watch tv, or clean the already spotless apartment. Temari and Shikamaru travel to see the Sabaku family around this time as well, so she can't hang out with them (although Temari insisted she come with them to spend some time with Gaara; she refused naturally.)  
Her phone buzzed.

“Hey, are you busy tomorrow?"

Tenten replied.

“Oh good. You won't believe what I found near the mall the other day. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

The bun head closed her phone and called out to her daughter. Suta came stumbling in with a large backpack and her stuffed kitten. Grabbing her keys, they headed down stairs and waited for the bus.

"I hope grandma made steamed dumplings..." The little girl murmured as they sat on the bus to the terminal.

"I hope so too. She makes very good dumplings."  
"Very good!" Suta agreed.

Tenten chuckled and grabbed her daughter's hand once they reached the terminal. Her parents lived about four hours away from the city. They chose the countryside for the quiet and amount of land they can have since they both grew up in the busy city of another country. Climbing into another bus, Suta laid her head on her mother's lap and fell asleep with in the first hour of the ride. Tenten glanced out the window and watched as the buildings turned into highways, into grassy plains. She admitted she missed it out there, but being the city girl she was, she could never bring herself to move like her parents did after she graduated. Tenten herself ended up closing her eyes for the rest of the ride.

Her parents were waiting for them at the terminal as they got off the bus. Suta ran head first into Tenten's mother. Xiao-Lin was a petite woman with long curly brown hair and golden eyes. Fei-Ten was a muscular veteran who had short shaggy brown hair and brown eyes, he was tan and looked intimidating at first glance.

"Hi, daddy." Tenten said as she hugged her father.

"I do wish you would call more often. I worry about you, you know." He replied in Mandarin, returning the hug and kissing his daughter's forehead.

"I've been busy. Sorry," she explained.

Xiao-Lin kissed her daughter's cheek and led them to the car. Tenten sat in the front while her mother stayed in the back with Suta, talking about dinner. Fei-Ten drove silently. After a while they pulled up to a house with a large garden and a fountain. Suta jumped out the car and ran inside the house. The three adults followed after. Tenten glanced around the house upon entering, it was spotless. Pictures were framed of her and her brother's childhood, along with medals and trophies they have earned over the years.

"Whoa, hey there."

Tenten's head snapped toward the voice. A tall brunette walked out of the kitchen with Tenten's daughter attached to his leg. He smiled brightly when he spotted the bun head.

"Hey, Ten. How's it been?"

"Shin! I didn't know you were home." She exclaimed and walked over to hug her older brother.  
Shin-Ten held up his wrists. They had bandages around them and he looked like he just took his pain medication judging by the bags under his eyes.

"Wrist surgery. Coach didn't want me to strain myself after so he benched me. So, I thought I'd come home since I'm down for the season." Shin-Ten explained.

Tenten nodded. Xiao-Lin ushered them into the kitchen where she began to boil water for the dumplings; just as Suta wanted. They all talked and chatted about their recent adventures with life and ate comfortably. Tenten missed doing this with them. She has been so busy that she only gets to see her parents once over the summer...and maybe holidays.

"I should get going. I have a bus to catch." Tenten announced over tea.

Shin waved at her.

"I'll drive you. I'm headed to the city anyway."

Tenten nodded. She knew if she said no he would drag her out the house and throw her in the backseat of his fancy car. He's done it before. Saying goodbye, the Hua siblings walked out to the garage where Shin had parked his red sports car. Tenten claimed into the front seat and put on her seat belt.

"Isn't it bad to drive with broken wrists?" She asked.

"It's also bad to drive in pain medication. But as you know, I'm a bit hard headed." Shin hummed as he cranked up his music and pulled out the garage.

The ride was smooth. His car was definitely a luxury with the leather interior and speed. The spoke about what they've been up to and shared their problems, like the old days. When Tenten brought up Neji, Shin cocked an eyebrow.

"That's a name I haven't heard in awhile. He's back in town?" Shin-Ten asked.

"He's been back,"she replied. "He's a doctor now."

"I saw that coming. It fits him. Either that or a detective."

Tenten nodded. She agreed.

"So are you two hanging out again?"

"We went on a few dates. We're both busy but we try."

"That's good. Has Suta met him?"

Tenten recalled when she took her to Shikamaru's. Shin laughed when she gave Suta's reaction. He expected nothing less.

"She says Neji reminds her of her father. I can't see it though."

Shin clicked his tongue. For someone who doesn't know Neji very well, there can be a lot of debate able comparisons. Tenten knows Neji probably better than any if their friends, so she would disagree naturally.

"Has that bastard contacted you?"

"Yeah, he wants to see Suta. But his brother is actually coming today to drop off some clothing for Suta. That's why I wanted to head home early."

Shin-Ten nodded.

"Nice to see he still takes interest."

Tenten snorted.

Tenten walked upstairs to her brother's apartment and looked around. It was a bit dusty, but he was rarely home. The luxury apartment was offered to her by him; naturally she declined.  
Shin-Ten whistled her to a closet. He pulled out a box and opened it. Tenten glanced inside and nearly jumped back. It was her old cheer uniform. Reaching in, she held up the pompoms.

"I had it pressed and cleaned. I have a frame for it so you can hang it up at the apartment." Shin said pointing to the larger rectangular box at the corner of the room.

"Is my bow still here?" She asked,

 

"Yep. At the bottom. I know the bow is the most important thing to a cheerleader. You'd never let me forget it." Her older brother said reaching in and pulling it out.

The bow was large. It was navy blue with white trimming and sequence. Tenten put the pom poms down and took the bow.

"If you want we can frame it later this week. I have some appointments to deal with so we can't do it this at the moment." Shin explained.

"That's fine. I'll take it home." Tenten replied putting the bow back in the box.

Shin loaded the boxes into his car and drove to his sister's apartment. He helped her upstairs and hugged her goodbye. Tenten brought the boxes inside and sighed. Taking out her phone, she sent Neji a text.

OoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOo

There was a knock on the door an hour later. Tenten looked through the peephole and undid the locks. A tall black haired man looked at her with a kind face; he held a box.

"Nice to see you after so long, Tenten." He said.

"Likewise, Itachi. Hope the ride wasn't too terrible." Tenten replied.

"City traffic never changes unfortunately." He replied putting the box on the floor near the couch.

Tenten took a seat near the box and opened it. It was all new clothing, Itachi had explained. Tenten looked through every article of clothing. Shirts, skirts and dresses; all in the family colors.

"She would like these." Tenten said closing the box.

"Good, I hope so. My mother wouldn't stop fussing over this until I took her to the outlets." Itachi sighed.

"Do you want some tea? I could make something if you want." Tenten offered.

"Tea would be nice." Itachi replied.

Tenten nodded and stood. She walked over to the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove.

"So, where is my niece anyway?"

"Oh, you missed her by a few hours. I took her to my parent's house for two weeks." Tenten replied handing him a tea cup.

"Was she informed I was coming?" Itachi asked.

"No. If I told her, she wouldn't want to leave and want to go back with you. But you're a busy person-"

"You know I don't mind. I rarely go out on the field anymore since we have new members of public security." Itachi cut her off.

Tenten smiled. Itachi was always very kind to her. When she first met him, she found him to be very intimidating. However, he remained kind. Her ex had told her that he usually didn't interact with his friends or people he introduced him to. But for some reason, Itachi wasn't like that with her. When she brought it up later on after she had Suta, he simply said that he had a feeling this would happen.

"Did you see this happening too?" Tenten asked quietly.

Itachi looked at her curiously.

"This whole thing..." She was referring to her break up and her living condition.

"Yes." He replied softly."However, I felt you didn't want any support from my family after all that."

"That's why you waited two years until contacting me." Tenten commented.

Itachi nodded. He wasn't one to cross boundaries.

"Well, she does miss you, and her father." The bun head continued.

"He has a house nurse now." Itachi announced.

"They got him a nurse?"

"Just for observation. They changed his meds."

"Ah..."

"But he is improving slowly. Although, he does have his moments..." Itachi murmured before smiling.

"He tells me that he is coming to see her soon. If you'd like, I'll come as well if you are unsure."

Tenten gave a small smile.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

Itachi nodded and finished his tea. He stood announcing that he heading back home. Tenten led him to the door and waved him out. It was always a pleasure seeing Itachi.

OoooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenten got out the shower and looked over her clothing. Casual? Might as well...it was just Neji after all. But she still wanted to look a bit presentable. In this she was glad to have such a glamorous friend like Ino. She had bought outfits from her back when she first started at the cabaret. Pulling on a pink shirt with dark green skinny jeans, she tied her hair and made herself some coffee. Then her phone buzzed.

“I'm downstairs."

Tenten grabbed her keys and locked her door before heading down to her best friend's car. Neji was on his phone; naturally. When she put on her seat belt, he locked his phone and turned to her. Reaching over, he hugged her and kissed her cheek. A simple greeting.

"So, where are we going?" She asked.

"Well, let's get some breakfast first. It doesn't open until eleven." He said pulling out if his parking spot.

He drove up to this little diner near the mall. They sat in a booth by one of the windows. They each ordered food and sat comfortably for a little bit. It was only ten when they decided to walk around the mall. They looked through the windows and poked their heads into the stores. By the time eleven had rolled around, the two were in a shoe shop. Tenten had found a pair of heels that appealed to her eye. They were red pumps with black ballet lace up ribbons. She had tried them on but put them back once she saw the price.

"So where are we going?" Tenten asked as they walked down the block from the mall.

"Here." Neji said pointing.

Tenten peered to her left. It was an arcade. She walked over and laughed. They haven't been to an arcade since they were second years in high school. Neji went to the counter and got a bunch of coins for them. Tenten went straight to the basketball and skee ball section. Of course, she beat him. She was always amazing at these kinds of things. Neji always wondered why she never joined the basketball team or the girls softball team.

"Oh look! Air hockey." She exclaimed and walked over to the table.

"I haven't played this in years." Neji commented putting a few coins.

He didn't stand a chance, he knew. But she was having a grand time and that's all he wanted. However, when it came to the fighting games, he did have a few winning rounds. He held the famous Hyuga smirk even when she won (he let her win). Then it came to the racing games.

"Shit..." She groaned.

Neji let out a laugh, having come in first place again. Tenten puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest, demanding a rematch.

"How about you practice first. Here," he put in some coins for her.

Neji stood over and watched as she struggled to keep the car in lane. Since it was a racing game, the cars available had intense speed, but not good handling. Reaching down, he laid his hands on hers and helped her straighten the wheel. His hair pooled over her, causing her to look up at him. His touch was firm, but gentle as he guided her. He was so close to her; She inhaled…

"Cologne?"

Neji hummed and glanced down at her.

"Too much?" He asked.

"No...uh... I never knew you were into cologne..." She replied shrugging.

"Oh, er-" he pursed his lips together. "-I only wear it during occasions that I feel are needed..."

Tenten cocked her head to the side. She wasn't sure what to think about his statement. He was also so clean, she thought. But he didn't seem like the person to apply something extra.

"Oh, look at that, third this time..." He said causing her to glance back at the screen.

"That only because you helped me." She groaned.

Neji let out a chuckle and moved his hands from hers. They moved on to the next activity that both always had a blast playing; Dance Dance Revolution.

"Oh god. I can't remember the last time I played DDR with you." Neji replied stepping onto the platform.

"Prepare to get whooped!" Tenten exclaimed choosing a song.

The arrows appeared on the screen almost instantly. It took Neji a moment to get into the flow of the dance. Tenten, on the other hand, was hitting the steps with such ease that it looked like she had been practicing for years. The song ended and Tenten was victorious.

"Again." He challenged.

"Determined to beat me at my own game, Hyuga?" She teased bouncing in place.

Neji tied his hair up into a high ponytail.

"Naturally. Don't disappoint me, Hua." He replied picking the next song.

It was a bit smoother this time since there was an intro. But when the arrows appeared it was like lighting. He was a head by a few points, surprisingly. But then came the drop before the chorus.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed.

He was too early with the gold move. Tenten laughed at his annoyance. Once again, she was victorious.

"You almost had me there!" She said.

"You got lucky."

Tenten laughed and attached herself to his arm. She rested her cheek against it and looked up at him.

"It's nice to are you haven't changed all that much."

Neji rolled his eyes but smiled down at her. They wasted the coins and walked out of the arcade. Tenten was glancing at him for a few moments before he noticed. What was she looking at? He followed her gaze to the back of his head. Oh, his hair. He reached up to take it out of the ponytail but she yanked it.

"No don't! It looks good up." She said.

"I really only keep it up for work, Tenten." He said pulling it back to its original style.

They walked back to the car. Neji put on his seat belt and asked about food.

"You know I eat almost anything." She replied.

"I also know you prefer Chinese food." He commented pulling out.

"We don't have to you know. I cook Chinese style at home all the-"

"Mmm, no. I'm taking you to Chinese." He cut her off.

Tenten rolled her eyes and sat back. No point in arguing with him.


	7. Young, but I'm Not Tat Bold

Tenten sat awkwardly as she waited on the couch for Neji to arrive. Suta sat next to her back straight, holding Mei-Rei. She had a small back pack set down near her as well. Why couldn't the clock move any faster? She thought. Today was definitely something to look forward to. After many dates with the Hyuga, it was Suta's turn to have a date with the doctor. At first Tenten was a bit hesitant, recalling her daughter's first encounter with Neji, but he had convinced her over dinner to let him hang out with her for a day and they'll see what happens from there on. And indeed the little five year old gave her mother a face when she was told of the plans. But she didn't object, which surprised the young woman a bit. After a moment, Tenten's phone buzzed.

"Come on, Suta. He's down stairs." The brunette said standing up.

The two walked down to meet the doctor who stood in front of his car. Tenten eyed him curiously. He wore nice black jeans and a grey button down and black high top sneakers. Even in his casual clothing he looks so professional, she thought. Suta marched up to him, dragging her mother by the hand. Neji offered her a small smile before opening the door to the back seat of his car. Closing it, he looked over at his best friend and sweat dropped.

"You'll be fine." She told him.

"I hope so. If she's anything like her father, I'm going to have to work extra." Neji murmured.

Tenten laughed and shook her head.

"Any allergies or things she doesn't like?" he asked.

"No allergies. But she doesn't eat sweet stuff. If you get lucky she'll ask for ice cream. That's the only sweet thing she'll eat." Tenten explained. "She's not picky either, but she loves dumplings."

Neji nodded.

"Good to know. So what will you be up to today then?" he asked.

"Haku is taking me out to do some shopping since we got paid recently. I'm not gonna buy too much since I have bills this week."

"You know if you need money-"

"Don't even try." She lifted her chin at him.

Neji chuckled and kissed her cheek before getting into the car himself. He rolled down the window to the back seat so Tenten could say goodbye to her daughter.

"Remember what I told you." Tenten murmured.

Suta nodded and waved. Neji shot her a small smile before pulling out and driving off into the city. They should be fine, she told herself before heading back upstairs.

OOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Neji sighed to himself as he waited at a red light. He should be a pro at his really. He deals with kids all the time, this should be simple…right? He glanced at the rear view mirror at the little girl. Suta was watching the people walk on the sidewalk from the window. The Hyuga sweat dropped. Tenten was a bubbly, bright girl. However, Suta was still an Uchiha. Lucky, Tenten had given him some ideas that Suta would be interested in. He was able to pick from the list easily; he picked the one that reminded him most of Tenten when they were in high school.

Pulling up to a museum, Neji found a parking spot in the front so that they wouldn't have to walk too far. He opened the door for Suta and watched as she exited his car.

"Since you're hanging out with me today, I decided to look into some places you'd like to go…" Neji said.

"…"

"Uh, so I thought this was a good idea." Neji extended his hand to her.

Suta looked between his hand and the doctor before shrugging him off and walking a head. The Hyuga watched in amazement as the little girl brushed him off. Inwardly, he huffed. For such an adorable little girl, she was sure stubborn; like her father, he groaned. They entered the museum and walked up to the front desk. The person at the desk led them to the fourth floor, where they kept the exhibit about space. Neji observed the little girl as they walked around the exhibits together. The look in her eyes showed a spark of interest, he noticed. This was good in the fact that he found something that she would enjoy. In the back of his mind, Neji could manifest a younger version of his best friend; walking around this exhibit with her face lit up.

"Here we are, sir." The person from the front desk announced as they stopped in front of a door.

"Yes, thank you." Neji replied.

As the person walked away, the ivory eyed man reached for the door handle. He turned to the little girl who had her back to him, still in awe at the exhibits they had passed.

"Come, Suta. There's more to see in the Astrology room." He called to her.

Suta turned and walked over to him. The room had chairs in around the outside of room. A large projector and computer were set in the middle. Some people were already seated, she noted. Neji tapped her shoulder and led her to one of the middle rows.

"Just lay back…and look up." Neji said.

Suta cocked an eyebrow. The room became dark and the projector was turned on. The ceiling was filled with little dots, some of them large, some of them small.

"This is called a planetarium. With this, scientists can observe the constellations, planets… and anything else they find out there." Neji explained.

The announcer began to narrate the guided tour of the solar system. Suta's eyes lit up as the star constellations were explained and the planets began to appear. They were so bright; they reminded Suta of little fireflies that she would see walking home sometimes with her mother. She loosened her grip on Mei-Rei as she watched the sky change again to the galaxy. Neji glanced over at her and could make out what looked to be a small smile from the little girl. And with that, he realized he was nervous for no reason. Pleasing a five year old isn't that difficult…but then again, he had to remember who her parents are. Once the presentation was over, the two walked around the exhibit space. Suta observed each exhibit intensely. Neji read aloud each description and theory to her. Although she didn't respond back, he knew that she was listening and absorbing every word. After they went around the whole floor, he took her back downstairs and started from the bottom floor of the museum. Suta wasn't too crazy about the human nature exhibit, but she did enjoy going into the greenhouse and being kissed by butterflies.  
Exiting the museum, the pair headed back to Neji's car and drove off into the city's food center. There were plenty of restaurants to pick from; however the ivory eyed man recalled his best friend's words about dumplings. He knew that nothing beat home cooking, but he knew a place that came close to. There was a small section of the city that inhabited small businesses. One of these is a small Chinese store, owned by a family that moved to this city about five years ago (he only knew that because the old woman would always bring up stories about the old days back where she was from). Parking in front, he opened the door for Suta and led her inside. They were seated at a table near the window and given menus. Suta looked down and pursed her lips together, unsure of what to order.

"They're all good," Neji said seeing the girl have difficulty in making a decision.

"…"

After a moment, Neji sighed.

"Do you want me to order for you?"

Suta closed the menu and sat back. Okay then…a simple 'yes' would suffice…he thought. He placed their orders and sat in silence for a moment. Suta was glancing out of the window while Neji was trying to think of a way to get this little girl to talk to him. But then something hit him…

"Do you think your mother would like to come here?"

Suta looked at him; he repeated himself.

"Yes."

Neji blinked. She said it so softly that he almost missed it. Mentally giving himself a pat on the back, the dumplings arrived. They sat in silence and ate. There had to be something else he could talk about with this little girl, he thought.

"I used to be good friends with your dad."

Suta glanced up before returning to her dumplings.

"We were on the same track team. I introduced him to your mother."

"…"

Neji clenched his jaw. He wasn't getting much of a reaction, but he knew she was listening. So he continued about different stories of his high school life with her father. He spoke about all the stupid stunts they pulled and all of the trouble they got into (and the amount of time the Hyuga had to get them out of some trouble. He left out some details thought for the innocent ears). The raven haired little girl hummed to herself as she listened. These were stories she hasn't heard these stories before. So the Hyuga went on about his high school days. When they were finished eating, he led her back out to the car and opened the door after paying.

"I want Ice cream." She said.

Neji whirled around in his chair.

"Hm?"

"I said; I want Ice cream." Suta repeated in the same tone.

~If you get lucky, she'll ask for ice cream.

Neji nodded and pulled out of the parking spot. There was one ice cream place he knew of that made their own frosty treat from scratch. After finding a parking spot, he led the little girl inside and her face was immediately glued to the glass displays. Neji order himself a simple vanilla bean cone with rainbow sprinkles. Suta snorted, not impressed by his choice of ice cream. The little ravenette ordered a mint chocolate chip cup with mochi, chocolate flakes, strawberry boba, and whipped cream. Neji sweat dropped as he watched the little girl eat it all. Chuckling to himself, he guessed that there was no way Suta can't be Tenten's daughter. The ride back to the home was still silent, but comfortable. Neji felt as though he broke the ice with this little girl. He parked a block away and opened the door for Suta. She held Mei-Rei in one hand, and grabbed the doctor's hand with the other. Neji almost paused. A smirk soon grew on his face as they approached the door to the Hua's apartment building. Tenten rang them upstairs.

"How was it?" Tenten asked as they approached the door.

The brunette glanced down and noticed that her daughter was holding hands with the Hyuga. Neji shrugged.

"It was an eventful day," Neji replied with a shrug.

"I can see that," Tenten chuckled. "Alright, time to say good bye, Suta."

Suta looked up at Neji briefly before looking at her mother.

"Aren't you gonna say goodbye?" The little girl asked.

"Of course," her mother replied cocking an eyebrow.

"Then why don't you kiss him goodbye?"

The two adults looked at each other.

Wide eyed.


	8. I Feel Something So Right Doing the Wrong Thing

"She said what?!" Temari exclaimed.  
Tenten sighed and sunk into the seat. It was bad enough that she had to tell her best friend about her little dates with the Hyuga. But when she told her about what her daughter piped up, the older blonde had a yell of shock. Running her fingers through her bangs, Tenten shrugged. How was she supposed to respond to that? Neji had just nodded at her before turning around and leaving before she could think of anything to say. But that still holds the question;

What the hell was she supposed to say?

"Honey, you got a case of the love bug." Temari mused.

"I do not. It just caught me off guard." Tenten replied.

"Are you kidding me? You always ways have something to say about everything. That is the only thing that could shut you up. It worked with Sa-"

"I don't need a repeat of high school , Temari." Tenten murmured.

The blonde sighed from the other side of the phone.

"Suta likes him, he's friends with Shikamaru, and he spoils you to no end."

"Ah, see? I told you. Look, I come back in a few days. Keep me updated. I'm handing the phone off to Gaara. He wants to say hi."

Tenten nodded, even though she knew Temari couldn't see her. The red head's voice was clear through the phone. Puberty had done this boy justice. Gaara and Tenten would always talk back in high school. Even though they went to different schools, he'd always be with Temari while their brother, Kankuro, was off with their father. He was nice to her, very respectful. He was also good friends with Naruto, which the brunette found funny due to their opposite personalities. Tenten chatted with Gaara for a bit; he asked her about his God Niece and whether or not she needed anything. They spoke about their hectic schedules and wishes for a long break. One thing he never did that Tenten was very grateful for was that he never asked about Suta's father. She'd always get asked about him and it annoyed her to no end.

"You should come visit." Gaara said.

"If I had the time and money for that three day trip." Tenten replied.

"I could send someone to get you, you know. It'll save you the-"

"I'll think about it."

Gaara gave a small sigh, he sounded exhausted. Tenten wished him a good night before hanging up and laying on the couch. She stared at the ceiling for a while, her eyes refusing to close.  
Neji was a friend. A best friend whom she known for years. He was always like this with her, moving walls and shielding her. She thought that he was just being a protective friend (she was his first best friend after that was a female after all). There was something she was missing though. She couldn't put her finger on it and she erased the obvious from her mind. If he liked her back then, why did he introduce her to her ex? And if he liked her now, which was seriously nuts, would he even say anything given her situation with her daughter?

"Fuck this." Tenten groaned and rolled on her side.

She had work tomorrow.

OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Neji tapped his pen against his desk in his clinic. All day he had been thinking about Suta's words. Kiss? That little girl must have been watching too many soap operas with her godmother. Granted he has thought about it before, but there that little high school Hyuga boy who is still in his mind telling him that she only liked him as a best friend. He meant, sure, things would have been so much different if he hadn't introduced them. And if he would've came up to her when he had the chance-

But it wouldn't have matter in the end.

He went off to university, leaving her. It wouldn't have worked out anyway. A frown formed on his face. Shit, he thought. Why was this making him so paranoid? The tapping became aggressive. Now he wished he didn't give that Uchiha the time of day! They were best friends! And he knew he-dare he admit to himself-liked her back in High School. No, he shook his head, he still did. She was all he thought about when it came to his friends. Granted Lee was a good second since he knew he was keeping an eye on her just like Shikamaru.

"Grr..."

"Mommy! Dr. Hyuga made a 'grrr"!"

Neji whirled around in his chair. He glanced at the clock before returning his face to his typical cool stature. His ten o'clock was here. The Hyuga smiled at the little blonde girl before pulling up her file on his work laptop.

"It's nice to see you again." He said,

The little girl kicked her legs as she sat in the patient's bed. Her mother nodded at him.

"Alright, what's the damage?" He asked.

"Well-"

"He asked me mommy!"

Neji chuckled as the little girl's mom rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Then you tell me."

There was this whole little tale how she was playing with some friends at school and they tried to see who could run up the slide the fastest.

"Uh-huh...did you win then?" Neji asked leaning back on his chair.

The little girl sweat dropped. She had fallen backwards and landed on the side.

"I just wanted to make sure nothing was broken." Her mom finally spoke.

Neji nodded, his ponytail up.

"Of course. But as you know the X-rays will have a better say," he got his stethoscope.

"There's no harm in checking though." He said.

checked her heart, her lungs, he tapped her knee caps to make sure her reflexes were on point.

"Can you stand up for me?" He asked.

The little girl stood.

"Now, I want you to touch your toes." He instructed.

The little girl obeyed, but she got to her thighs and winced. Her mother hummed in curiosity. Neji ran his hand in and down her spine; that was in alignment, he notes.

"Stand up straight, for me, please."

And the little girl did.

"Now, where did it hurt?" He asked.

"Here," she replied pointing to her side.  
Neji hummed.

"Can you show me your belly?" He asked.

"You're so silly, doctor!" The little girl giggle but lifted her shirt.

"That wasn't there yesterday." Her mom bent over to see it better.

"Your daughter has some tough skin. But by the looks of this bruise, she could have done a little damage to her ribs." He told her.

"Alright. I'm going to poke it. Say ouch if it hurts." Neji told his patient.

"Ow!" She winced.

"I said 'ouch' not 'ow'," he turned to the mother. "You should head to the X-rays to make sure it's not the bone. However, my best advice is to wrap and ice it. For the pain, anything works." Neji said handing the mother a note for to the X-rays.

"That means no more running up slides, alright?" The doctor looked down at the little girl,

"But-"

"No." Her mom snapped.

She thanked Neji before dragging her daughter off to the X-rays.

The Hyuga sighed and turned to his computer to record his exam on the little girl. Then he went back to thinking.

OOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo

"Ooh girl." Haku whistled.

Tenten sat in a cafe with Ino and Haku. Suta was dropped off at Shin-Ten's house for the afternoon. Stirring her tea, the bun head sighed.

"Ain't that some shit?" Ino chirped and picked at her salad.

"I'll say. I never knew the all mighty Hyuga could even love." The Cabaret dancer murmured.

"Fool, it's not love." Tenten rolled her eyes.

Haku shrugged. Fairy tales are nice to wish for.

"Suta has a mouth on her. She must get that from you." The fashion designer pointed at her friend.

"Doubt it. Probably Temari..."

Haku chuckled and took a sip of his coffee.

"You know if you two end up getting married, I want part in it!"

Tenten laughed.

"Oh please-"

"I mean it! I want to be a bridesmaid." The black haired man exclaimed.

The girls laughed. Only Haku.

"And you miss-I-can-sew-anything," he pointed to Ino. "I want a dress better than the rest of the maids. No way in hell are they gonna look better than me."

The blonde nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"I'll see what I can do...when the time comes of course."

The two glanced at the brunette. Tenten shook her head.

"Haku, if you wear I dress, it's gonna have to be less prettier than mine."

"Oh look at you. Well finding heels in my size shouldn't be to hard, right Ino?" Haku said

"In woman's you're a size ten, right? Yeah shouldn't be too hard."

"Geez listen to us..." Tenten murmured. "I'm not getting married anytime soon guys."

"Well obviously. But you should plan these things before hand just in case. Maybe Neji will wake up one day and pop up to you with a giant stone-since he's fucking loaded- and whisk you away." Haku sighed.

"...you need to stop watching Korean dramas with Sasame." Tenten mused.

"Fine! If you don't marry the hunky rich doctor, I sure as hell will!"

"Haku. He's straight." Tenten grunted.

That's when Haku laughed. The two girls looked at him curiously. But when Haku stopped, he looked at their faces.

"You...seriously don't know?" He asked.

A question mark hovered over their heads.

"Oh man..." Haku's voice went down an octave.

"It's storytime..."

Haku started his little tale. According to him, after the track championship run, the boys held a little party at the Uchiha house. Since Itachi was a college student at the time, there was plenty of bottles to be popped and drained. It took Neji a while to get on their level of drinking, since he planning on sleeping the night at the Uchiha's like the rest of them. But they made a game; first one to drain their bottle wins. And guess who got pissed drunk? The boys had slipped some champagne and a Long Island Ice tea into his hands.

"Ok and?" Ino asked.

"I'm getting there!" Haku explained.

Neji held his alcohol very well, he observed. He was also pretty functional. But there was one instant where Neji had bumped into Tenten's ex and they ended up locking lips for a good three min-

"EHHHH?"

Haku blinked.

"He didn't tell you?"

"Obviously not!" Tenten exclaimed.

Ino's cheeks turned pink at the image of the two boys making out.

"Ino!" Tenten sighed.

"What? That's pretty hot." The blonde commented.

Tenten slumped in her chair. She had to agree with Ino. But that she never expected from Neji.

"Oh man was that an interesting sight." Haku hummed.

"Luckily, I wasn't that drunk, but I couldn't grab a picture since my phone was on the charger." He hummed.

"He...never really told me what happen at the party." Tenten mused.

"Did he remember?" Ino asked.

"He did, but your ex man didn't." Haku pointed to Tenten.

The brunette shook her head. That was unexpected.

"He's a bit queer, which makes him even more desirable~"

"He's not your man, Haku. He's Tenten's" Ino said.

Tenten huffed, her cheeks doubled in size. Her two friends laughed.

OOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo

"Maybe I should...no, she's probably asleep..."

He tapped his fingers on his locked screen.

"But it's not even that late..." He murmured.

He bit his lip and laid back in his bed. She probably won't answer anyway, he mused as he stared at the ceiling. But it was worth a try, he tried to encourage himself. He was going to see her in a few days, anyway. But he knew she'd never see him the same way again. His hands snaked around the phone and unlocked the screen. Pressing her name he held the device up to his ear.

"Hello?" Came her voice after two rings.

"Hey," he replied softly.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Yeah, I suppose,"

"She's asleep. I just put her into bed."

He let out a soft sigh.

"Is there a reason why you're calling me?" She asked.

"I just...wanted to talk...I guess." He shrugged to himself.

"Okay...about what..?"

Damn she hasn't changed a bit. But her voice was soothing to his head ache.

"Nothing really in particular. I just-"

"This is weird coming from you." She cut him off.

Seeping into the pillows he let out a chuckle.

"I think it's the medication." He sighed.

"...how have you been?"

"Alright, I mean...I'm guessing the new meds are working...I'm allowed to go out to my yard by myself now." He joked.

She chuckled. That's something he hasn't heard in awhile.

"Your brother stopped by." She said after a moment.

"Did she like the clothing? I was trying to get my mother to buy her something other than dresses."  
She sighed softly.

"She does like them. They fit her perfectly."

"That's good."

There was a moment of silence.

"So..." He yawned. "Does she still have Mei-Rei?"

"She never let go of it."

Rolling on his side, coal orbs travelled around the dark room, looking for the lamp switch.  
"That's good."

"Yeah. She misses you." She said.

"Did you tell her I was coming for her birthday?" He asked.

"No. I wanted it to be a surprise ." She explained.

"Ah." He yawned again.

There was a doorbell in the background. Shuffling was made on her end to tend to the door.

"Who is it?" She called.

There was quite static. He waited.

"Oh...uhm...sure." Her voice sounded after a while.

"Sorry," she returned her attention to the phone.

"You expecting someone this late?" He asked.

"No...but it seems important." She replied.

There was a knock on the door and more shuffling.

"What's wrong-Mmf!"

He raised an eyebrow. Did she just fall? No, there would have been a thud and a grunt. Who could possibly be there that was so important?

After a moment, she returned, sounding out of breath and serious.

"I'm gonna have to talk to you later..."

"Uh...okay. I'll you soo-"

Click.

Looked at his phone, he sighed. She didn't sound like she hated him. But he didn't sound wanted either.

"All well." He hummed.

Reaching over to his nightstand, he scanned it. Reaching over he grabbed the cup of water and his pill bottle.


	9. I Couldn't Lie

Neji sat up in bed and blinked. He was having trouble sleeping again. His thoughts kept on replaying that scene in his head; the look on her face when he pulled away, her lips puckered and pink. Those large golden brown eyes were dazed as she looked at him. No, not at him; through him. But when the light returned she had taken a step back and stopped whatever conversation she was having on her phone. He didn't know what to make of that. She stood silent for a moment, biting her lower lip. When she finally collected her thoughts, she was about to say something, but he was quick to bring her into his arms and kiss her again. The second time was for validation. And she did kiss him back. It shocked him actually, her response. Although it was not verbal, there was the feeling of acceptance. So, they stood there for a good moment, just looking at each other. He was going to speak, but then her bedroom door opened to her daughter dragging her half asleep self to the bathroom. That was when they stepped back. She had given him a small smile with pink cheeks before following her daughter to the bathroom to check on her. So, Neji stood there awkwardly. It took a lot of thinking that day to convince himself to do what he was too scared to do in high school. And now he wished that he had done it back then.  
It would have been different, he guessed. She would have been his prom date, slow dancing with him while he showed her off to everyone. He would have written to her in University, every day. He would have gone to visit during holidays and her birthday to be with her. And, he shuddered a bit, she would not have had a child and still be in University. But that is not how it all worked out. But fate had a funny way of pushing them back together, he noticed. It was complete coincidence that Suta was watched by Shikamaru and Temari while Tenten worked. She worked and worked and worked. Barely taking into account her own health. He would have never guessed that she would be living in that tiny apartment, only a twenty minute drive from his own condo. Oh yes, he thought. Fate was really fucking with him now. Maybe she'd just smiled at him because she didn't have anything to say. But they did sit down on her couch with tea…in silence. There was nothing really to say. Wait, he huffed. That was a lie. He had plenty to say, year's' worth of words that he had kept to himself. He was not the kind of man to get emotional and openly talk about his feelings. But, then again, his mother had a good way of getting them out of him.

Tenten had put a hand on his when they sat on the couch. He wasn't sure what that meant either, but her hand was soft and warm. Even though she had bags under her eyes, she looked just as she did in high school; except her body had changed ever so slightly due to the pregnancy. That's when he hugged her. Full on, chest to chest hug. They still hadn't said anything, but she did wrap his arms around his neck and hug him back. That's when they almost came out; his emotions. She knew him, he thought as he ran a hand through his hair. She knew he wasn't going to say anything until she did.

That's probably why she didn't, though.

If they would have started to talk, Neji would have spoken things that he had kept to himself for years. Along with things that could potentially make him look weak (as if that situation hadn't already, he snorted). And for that he was fearful. So he didn't speak. When he walked back to the door, he had turned around and kissed her goodbye. A few weeks had passed after that without them saying anything to each other. It was killing him, really. He was returning to how he was his freshmen year of university; aloof. And that was all because she wasn't there. But, then held the question, why didn't she text him recently? Surely she had gotten over the shock. The Hyuga rested his cheek in his palm. Or could it be something else? There was something she wasn't telling him. Tenten was the complete opposite of him when it came to her social life. She always said what was on her mind, what she was feeling…all that. She was always talking. Something, he clenched his jaw, she wasn't telling him…

However, that soon changed when she did call him one day, asking to watch Suta while she cleaned the house. He agreed to and did just that. When he had gone to go pick up the little girl, he noticed that color had drained from her face and bags beginning to form under her eyes. The doctor guessed it was from lack of sleep and not eating properly. When he offered to take her out to lunch or to make her food, she declined. So, he spent the day with Suta at his condo instead. This went on for a while; Shikamaru was needed more at the University he taught at since the summer session was preparing for finals. Temari was running back and forth between home and her brother's job for assistance. Lee had tournaments back to back…so that left him. But Neji never complained. His relationship with Tenten's daughter had grown significantly. Suta had even slept over his condo a few times due to the amount of overtime Tenten had to conduct in order to pay some bills. This worried him a bit; all the over time she was doing.

One specific day nearly made his heart stop. He had picked up Tenten from her new afternoon job at a mechanic shop when she began to fall asleep in the car. However she fought to stay awake. He asked her if he should bring her home to rest, but she declined, stating that she had to get Suta from Shikamaru's. As she was about to exit the car, something in her shut down and caused her to hit the floor. Neji had rushed to her and picked her up. He settled her into the back seat and quickly drove off to the hospital. The doctors and nurses knew who he was, but were quick to take Tenten out of his arms. One of the nurses asked him what caused her to faint. He replied that something shut down due to over-exertion of energy. In other words; she desperately needed rest. He contacted Shikamaru and filled him in on the situation. The Lazy professor would watch Suta for the night, and Neji would pick her up in the morning.

00000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo

"Where are we going?" Suta asked as Neji buckled her in the car.

"We're going to go see your mother." He replied.

"Is she not at home?"

Neji sat in the driver's seat and sighed. He tried to explain to the little girl her mother's situation. Suta's face became tense, he noticed, but she didn't show any outward signs of her displeasure. As Neji parked, the little girl pointed out a flower stand in front of the hospital. Flowers made everything better, she told him. When they walked up to the stand, Suta's eyebrows went south.

"What's the matter?" Neji asked.

"I can't remember mommy's favorite flower…" she mused looking at the different kinds on display.  
The Hyuga chuckled.

"I wonder if they have them…" he said.

His ivory eyes scanned the display. Tenten loved big flowers. She had told him once that the big flowers she liked were elegant, but the petals were strong. Then…he found them.

"I'll have a dozen White Lilies please."

Suta looked up at him unsure.

"Mmmmm…." She groaned.

"What is it?" he asked paying for the bundle.

"I think…those are it…I'm not sure…" the raven haired girl tried to think.

"How about we bring these up and see if she liked them."

Suta gave up thinking and nodded. She held the bundle in one hand, and held Neji's hand in the other. They checked in at the desk, the nurse recognized him immediately and brought him to the sixth floor. She was moved from ICU, the nurse explained. She was heavily lacking in nutrients and had to be put under observation for a while. But, her body took well to the custom IV drip and was able to be put in regular care that night she had arrived. Neji nodded, absorbing the information. Suta just grunted; a five year Old's mind unable to comprehend "Doctor Language". Upon arriving at her room, the nurse informed them that she was still asleep. She was woken up early to do some testing before being injected with a muscle relaxer. The Hyuga nodded before telling Suta that her mother was still asleep and they needed to be quiet.

"I see you have flowers," the nurse said. "I'll be back with a vase."

Neji nodded before entering the hospital room. There were a few wires still attached to her, but she was sleeping soundly. Suta sat herself at the edge of her mother's bed and looked at her. Neji peered at the monitors before looking at her chart. Her muscles were very tense, it caused pain. Her diet wasn't enough to sustain her for work, and on top of that, she had been experiencing some anxiety. He guessed that she was probably checked out by a Psychologist as well. The door opened and the nurse held a vase full of water in her hands. She helped Suta put the Lilies in the vase and moved it on top of the dresser.

"It will be the first thing she sees when she wakes up." The nurse told her.

"When?"

"That's a little hard to say, dear…your mother's body is trying to…uh…" the nurse tried to explain.

"Suta," Neji spoke up. "Your mother is very tired. She has been working a lot and not taking care of herself. She hasn't been eating a lot, which makes someone very very tired. But, she didn't listen to her tummy when it was time to eat. So, when you do not eat, you cannot stay awake to work. Now, your mother is resting."

The nurse shot him a grateful glance. Suta nodded.

"Those tubes with the clear liquid are food…but it's a special kind of food that the doctors give you when you are so tired you can't wake up to eat real food." He continued to explain.  
"Why is there so much of it?" she asked.

"To make sure that she gets all the food she needs. When she doesn't need any more, the doctor will take out the tubes and she'll be back to normal." The Hyuga replied.

Suta sat back at the edge of her mother's bed and began to swing her feet. During their visit, Neji talked to the medical assistant that was taking care of her as well as the Psychologist that had checked her out as well. The little raven head watched television from her spot quietly, sometimes glancing at her mother to see if she would move, or wake up. But she didn't, Neji had been able to get permission to until past nine thirty. The little ravenette got bored over time, though. Luckily, the nurse had a brought in a few toys from the pediatric center for her to play with (including a movie player with a bunch of Disney movies). The Hyuga stayed in the seat near her bed, observing her and the monitors. The Nurse had gotten him a coffee in the meantime. After she left, someone else had come to visit.

"Oh, now I see what all the fuss was about."

Neji snapped his head in the direction of the voice. He stood immediately when he realized who it was; Tsunade, the best surgeon in the city. She was also a double major in chemistry and has created many tunics and potions, customized for the patient. She was brilliant, and she was in the same room as him. Her blonde hair trailed behind her as she closed the door behind her and held up a small tub with little bottles.

"Hyuga Neji; the rookie genius that doubled in Chemistry and Medicine. On top of that, you are in the pediatric field and have your own little clinic about twenty minutes from here." Tsunade said as she took out an array of potions. "Such brilliance, and you did it all so young."

"Excuse me…but, how do you know of me?" he asked a little shocked that she knew that.  
"Well, once I found out a Hyuga got into the same University I graduated from, I had to do a little digging. Curiosity is no sin, unless there is something to be lost from it."

Neji didn't know how to reply. The blonde glanced over at the corner of the room. Suta was giving her movie full attention.

"Is that your daughter?" she asked.

"No… she's her daughter…but I think of her as my own." Neji gestured to the bun head asleep in the bed.

Tsunade cocked an eyebrow and picked up her chart.

"Hua, Tenten; Passed out yesterday from malnourishment and dehydration. Muscles are on a relaxer due to over stimulation and fatigue. And her age is…" the Surgeon blinked twice before glancing back at the little girl at the corner of the room.

"Is it really that shocking?" Neji asked flatly.

Tsunade looked at him. He looked pale and distressed, not a good state for a doctor to be in.

"She's very young…I assume you have a relationship with her." Tsunade said as she popped the cap to a potion.

Neji eyed her as she poured it into Tenten's I.V. The blue liquid spread throughout the bag and soon dissolved into a clear color; as if it was never there.

"And you want me to explain it to you?"

Tsunade tilted her head to the side.

"From one doctor to another, Hyuga, you are in distress. A state which could cause your own health to faulted; in which you will unable to perform your duties until you have recovered." The blonde said pouring in another potion.

Neji stayed quiet.

"It's basic psychology, which I know you have taken many levels of…anyway, what I mean is, if you speak you'll feel better."

Neji's eye twitched. This woman knew a lot about his education standards. But, he knew she was right so he started from the beginning.

"Well, I met her in high school. We were best friends back then. I had introduced her to my used to be best friend. Also known as to our little group of friends," he pointed to Suta. "Her father; or simply, 'him', he has no significance at the moment, so moving on; Tenten and I reunited earlier this year, since I had settled into my career. We began to hang out again, but it wasn't a lot until early summer. I usually paid for everything since her money situation is a bit…tight. But she insisted on paying her own bills and for transportation when I am fully capable of driving her myself.

She has three part time jobs. One is a gardening job that is on and off based on seasons. Another is working for her friend who is a designer. And the last job is at a Cabaret. Honestly, I have no idea what she does there, but she normally doesn't get home until three in the morning on Monday, just to wake up hours later to pick up her daughter from her godfather's house after school. She's too hard headed to allow herself to rest. And now this happened. I tried to tell her to take time off and let me handle the bills, but naturally she declined and brushed me off."  
Tsunade nodded as she wrote down observation of the monitors on the chart.

"You said "were" when referring to your friendship status with her. I'm guessing it changed."  
"Recently, I suppose. It did… but, I've been so busy that we couldn't fully talk about it. Now, I stand in between that best friend…"

"And the lover." Tsunade finished.

The Hyuga clenched his jaw. The blonde sighed as she shook her head. Not at the fact that he was in between his relationship tags, but by the fact that she knew this all too well. So she elaborated; her current husband was a mutual friend of her childhood friend (who was currently a writer of adult novels). He had liked her, but she had fallen in love with his best friend when they were introduced. Currently, they have one child who is married and has a baby. To this day she probably would have never known how her husband felt if he hadn't told her. But, she had to thank her other friend for introducing them.

"But what you explained to me, it seems as though you and her have a better bond than her last relationship. And for your profession, work does come first, which she seems to understand."  
"I suppose. I just wish she'd let me take care of her…"

Tsunade let out a chuckle. That'll never happen, she explained. The most he could do is watch and support her. When she needed him, she'll call him.

"It's interesting," the blonde nurse said after a moment.

"Hn?" Neji sipped his coffee.

"I never thought I'd have something in common with you. I've heard so much about this stoic, head headed genius who never took no for an answer. I guess the interesting thing is that you and I have a lot in common personally. Well, granted I am much older than you and have a lot more experience dealing with certain things…but I can tell you that it does get better. For the most part anyway," she picked up the empty bottles turned to the door.

"I will see you two tomorrow then. It was nice to finally meet you, Hyuga Neji."

The doctor blinked. She was a soft hearted woman with a brain of steel. Maybe having a good standing with her would benefit his career, he thought. Nghhh. His ivory eyes snapped to the bed. Tenten had shifted over to her side. Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, he reached over and pulled the covers over her more. He tucked her in and walked over to Suta. She was falling asleep in the arm chair, but looked up when he walked over.

"Let's head home." He said.

Suta turned off the device. She snaked her arms around the Hyuga's neck as he lifted her up and walked out of the room. They said goodbye to the nurse and walked out of the hospital. Suta had fallen asleep on his shoulder as he walked to the car, so he gently buckled her into the back seat and drove to his apartment. Granted, he got a few looks as he entered, holding the five year old in his arms.

"How is she, Neji?" the security person asked.  
"She's alive, thank god. Everything looks like it'll get better soon. But for now I have this little one to look after until she gets back." Neji replied handing over his apartment key.

The security guard scanned it and nodded.

"Well, that's good news I suppose." He said handing it back to him.

"Yeah. Have a good night, Kiba."

"You too." Was the reply.

Neji adjusted the little girl in his arms as he punched in the elevator button. Man, she was getting big, he thought. But then again, he usually didn't hold her like this. Tenten must have that motherly strength to hold her for hours on end. The elevator opened and he swiped his key into the lock, thus opening the door. Something was odd, he noted as she stepped in. There was shuffling in the kitchen.

"Hello…?" he called.

A female voice replied.

"Ah, dear! I was wondering when you'd be back."

Neji sweat dropped. It was usual for his mother to drop in unexpected sometimes. She approached him and looked down at the girl in his arms.

"Oh, right. Mother, this is Suta. Tenten's daughter." He said quietly.

"I'll be taking care of her until Tenten returns from the hospital." He added as he walked to his room.

His mother followed, watching as he placed the little girl onto his bed and tucked her in. He moved to the closet and pulled out some clothing for himself. He had two guest rooms and luckily his mother didn't take up a lot of space in the first guest room. Leaving the door open a crack, he walked to the bathroom to change. His mother pressed a cup of tea into his hands and sat with him on the couch.

"Where's father?"

"He's overseas with the company. I think he's in Denmark currently. Next week he should be back."

"Ah…."

00000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Tenten took a breath in and squeezed her lips together. She heard shuffling outside her door which meant she'd have to talk to the Psychologist again, and get another test done. So, she slowly sat up and opened her eyes. While her vision focused, she noticed a vase with flowers. It's been that way for the past few days. The nurse told her that her daughter and the Hyuga came to visit her since she had been admitted. That brought a small smile to her face.

"Oh my up and about already?"

Tenten whirled around from the window and looked at the blonde doctor. She had her potions in her hands. Wheeling over to her bed, Tenten moved to get up, but Tsunade stopped her.

"If you stay In bed all day you'll get restless. Stay up."

Tenten nodded. But she couldn't stop staring at Tsunade. She was gorgeous for her age and was brilliant. She sighed as the doctor put the potions into the IV bag. She missed them, she thought. They came when she was asleep. But today she'll try to stay awake. Hopefully she'd see them today.

00000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

Neji and Suta strolled into the hospital with a new bundle of lilies. This time, though, they were Tiger Lilies. The little ravenette had finally remembered the name of the flowers that her mother liked. She made Neji drive around the city looking for them at flower stands. They had finally found a flower stand that sold them after a good hour. The nurse escorts them to the room, where they find Tenten sitting up and watching T.V. Suta runs over and jumps into her mother's lap, hugging her and kissing her. The bun head smiled and held her child close. The Hyuga doctor walked in with the flowers and added them to the vase with the white lilies.

"Thank you." She said.

"Anything for you." Neji replied.

Tenten moved to stand, only to have Neji push her back down.

"I'm fine," she said.

"You said that last time, now look where we are." he shot back.

Tenten rolled her eyes and stretched her arms over her head. She felt heavy from resting so much. But she needed it. Neji leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"You had me worried, you know." he said softly.

Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"How sweet."

The two snapped their heads toward door. Suta shot up from her spot, her eyes wide. She soon broke into the brightest smile and ran to the door. There stood a young man, tall, but not taller than Neji. He wore nice jeans and a dark blue button down shirt. He held yellow roses in his hands and had a pleasant look on his face. Suta hugged his legs and was beaming. Reaching down, he scooped her up in his arms and hugged her. Tenten blinked.

"Hello, Tenten." he said smoothly.

"Hello….Sasuke."


	10. Couldn't Lie, Couldn't Lie

Sasuke bounced the little ravenette in his lap as he had settled himself in a chair on the other side of the room. Suta giggled and grinned. She was so happy to see her father after so long. Tenten watched them, a bit on alert, Neji had noticed. That motherly instinct was kicking in and a bit amusing to witness. The Hyuga placed a hand over her's and squeezed it assumingly. Sasuke cooed over his child as if she were a treasure. The little girl was half of him (scientifically speaking), so the attraction was inevitable.

"She's quite the 'daddy's girl'," Neji commented.

Tenten shrugged.

"Whenever she would speak to him on the phone, they would sometimes chat for a good hour or so before she would go to bed."

Neji watched her face. There was no hint of jealousy or hurt; more of indifference, which as odd to see since she always had an opinion. He kissed her knuckles and sighed. The tension had lifted only slightly, which became a bit more comfortable for the group since Tenten had stopped staring at them.

"So, who told you I was in the hospital?"

Sasuke looked up from his daughter and pursed his lips together. He admitted he went to Shikamaru's house, only to encounter the professor who told him. Tenten rolled her eyes. Of course….

"I know I wasn't supposed to be around until later this week, but I couldn't really help myself…" Sasuke admitted sheepishly.

Neji blinked. He reverted back to his high school mentality, he thought.

"That's…alright, I guess." Tenten swung her legs over the bed. "Suta, can you run to the store with Neji?"

Suta hopped off her father's lap and ran over to the Hyuga. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow when Suta told Neji to catch her as she jumped into his arms. Tenten leaned in and spoke in a low tone.

"Give us fifteen minutes or so until I text you…" the bun head had whispered.

When Suta asked why they were sent away, the doctor replied saying that they were going to do some grown up talk. The little girl just shrugged her shoulders and found interest in the Hyuga's long hair, which was loose today. They went to the café a few blocks down to go eat. As Suta finished her sandwich, Neji sipped at his cappuccino and glanced out the window. It kind of bothered him, he had to admit…. seeing his former high school best friend after all these years and all. The Uchiha was still slim, and had that pretty boy model frame. He looked like he did in high school, which is a bit unhealthy considering his condition. The muscle tone on him was barely there, although there was no fat to counteract that. Now that he thought about it…what did she see in him anyway? Well, it was he who introduced them, yes, but a scrawny kid who wasn't even in their grade who was fawned over by girls didn't seem like her type. Was it because he was this mysterious kid who was as arrogant as he was? Shaking his head, Neji sipped more of his caffeinated drink. He wasn't that bad. At least he thought so. He's heard from his own cousin that his arrogance level was pretty high, as well as his ego being the size of Jupiter.

But that's all nothing, really.

Besides, whenever the group would all hang out, it was he who Tenten stayed by, not that Uchiha. Well, that was before they were actually in a relationship. Even when it came to prom, it was Tenten who had convinced him to go, even if he didn't go with anyone. Lee and himself were in the same boat. He stood there watching as Tenten danced with him in her royal blue dress. She had told him that she wanted something that looked good on both of them. But he hated that style on her; it was too conservative. She liked to wear clothes that were airy and comfortable, even if it meant showing a little more skin than she had to. The dress didn't compliment her at all, in his opinion. He didn't have the heart to tell her though when she asked him. Her face was bright though, he remembered. She enjoyed dancing with him, the little dancing that they did. Mostly, she'd drift over to him and Lee, dragging them both to the dance floor to dance with her.

"Mr. Hyuga?"

Neji snapped out of his vivid memory and looked over at Suta. She had finished her sandwich and had a spatter of mustard on her face. Picking up the napkin he wiped it off, a task he had become accustom to while watching the young girl for the past week. That flash of his conversation with Surgeon Tsunade made him purse his lips together. He has been more of a father to Suta than Sasuke has. And yet she waddles to him as if he has been around her whole life. However, Neji has taken a countless number of child development and psychology classes to know that that is how it works. Whether it be nature or nurture, she worshiped him. These past few months had changed something, he noticed. Ever since he popped back onto the scene she's been different. Tenten's been different. He would speak to Shikamaru sometimes (and sometimes even Lee), and they agreed. They couldn't tell what it was, but his presence had changed her…he wasn't too sure if it was a bad thing.

"Do you want something sweet, Suta?" Neji asked.

Suta nodded.

"I want that chocolate ice cream with the strawberry on top."

The doctor let out a chuckle and got her what she wanted. Such a small girl…and yet she can devour pints of ice cream in minutes…reminds me of someone I know…except with ramen… Suta let out a content sigh, having wiped the bowl clean. Neji peered over then looked at her.  
"You didn't eat the strawberry." He commented.

The ravenette pushed the bowl over to him.

"It's for you." She smiled.

The Hyuga blinked before returning the smile hand eating the strawberry. How sweet, he thought. After paying, Neji checked his phone. Tenten had texted him five minutes ago, so they headed back to the hospital. Upon entering the room, Neji noticed that Sasuke had relocated himself to Tenten's bedside. His eyebrows went south. How dare he. Making it very obvious that they were now in the room, Neji pulled his chair closer to Tenten's bedside. Noticing the gesture, Tenten looked at him for a moment before turning to Sasuke.

"Well, give Itachi my regards." She said laying back.

"I was wondering," Sasuke said bouncing Suta on his lap.

"What?" she asked.

"How about I watch Suta for a few days?"

Both adults looked at him.

"Itachi will be there, of course, and it would be nice to spend time with my baby girl."

Tenten looked over to Neji, who shrugged.

"Fine. A few days. Until I'm back home." She said.

Suta cheered and hugged her father. Sasuke smiled and promised that they'd have fun together. Tenten watched as Suta took her father by the hand and left the hospital. After a moment, the woman sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"How odd."

She looked at Neji.

"I wouldn't have thought you would've allowed that."

Tenten shrugged, she wasn't in the mood to argue or resist. There was a moment of silence.  
"You know," she smirked a bit, "that was a nasty look you gave him when you came back from lunch."

Neji rolled his eyes.

"I did not like how he didn't stay in his little corner."

Tenten giggled and reached over to touch his arm. How protective, she thought. He's always been like that. Whenever he gets close with someone, he turns into that wall that must be broken down in order to get through; however, he is not easily broken. Neji rested his hand on her cheek and caressed it. Her skin was so soft, just like always. That exotic tan was returning to her face, which meant recovery. Leaning down he gently placed a kiss on her bottom lip and let out a small sigh of content. He's wanted to kiss her again since that night. Tenten's cheeks turned pink which caused him to kiss her again, and again, and again. Each time softly and full of emotion that was foreign to him. Before he could go in for another, she spoke.

"Too bad we're in a hospital."

"Hn." He replied.

"We could've gone a round if it wasn't for that."

Neji's lavender orbs widened. He looked at her for a moment, before feeling his own cheeks heat up a bit. Snapping up right, his palm found his forehead.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" He sighed. "I can't with you…"

Tenten laughed.

"I'm just kidding! Obviously we'd never do it in a hospital!" her face went serious. "But seriously though."

"Tenten…" Neji shook his head and sweat dropped. This girl is too much…but I guess I can live with that.


	11. Everything That Kills Me Makes Me Feel Alive

Sasuke sat on the bus with his daughter on his lap. He hasn't seen her in so long he had forgotten what it was like to hold her. Her hair was just like his that raven color. He wasn't too sure how he would style it since he wasn't very good at doing hair (him having short hair what he waked up with and walks out the house). But he could surely look up some tutorials online…or have his nurse do it.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Suta chirped. That received a few side looks from other people on the bus.  
What they've never seen a young parent before? Sasuke looked down at the little girl. Suta asked why Tenten had sent them away for lunch. The Uchiha blinked, not expecting that questions.

"Mr. Hyuga says that you were talking grown up stuff." The little girl continued.

"Er, yeah. It's a little hard to explain since your mother wasn't really talking to daddy for a long time."

Suta blinked, not really understanding. However she didn't ask again and was silent for the rest of the ride. Pursing his lips together, Sasuke wasn't sure that he said the correct thing. He thought he explained himself pretty simply for her to understand. Besides, he didn't think Tenten would want him to tell their daughter what they discussed. She'd kill him. A few more minutes later, Sasuke carried Suta off the bus and walked into a hotel. It was very fancy, Suta looked around in awe; marble flooring, big and bright chandeliers. It looked like the inside of a palace like in her story books. Sasuke walked over to the elevator and pressed the button.

The room was large. It was a suite room with three bedrooms that were connected. There was a nice view of the city and a small kitchen. The lounge area had a couch and a lazy boy with a nice size tv. It was definitely way bigger than her apartment, Suta concluded. Sasuke put her down and knocked on one of the doors. Itachi emerged from the bedroom, on the phone.

"Yes…I understand…Mother I-" Itachi rolled his eyes and made a face at his younger brother. "He's here right now….you talk to him, then."

Sasuke took the phone from his brother and walked into the room. Suta was still standing by the door and was looking around. Itachi glanced back at the door Sasuke disappeared behind. Shaking his head we walked over to his niece and crouched down to her level.

"Your father had an important call to take from grandma, Suta." Itachi said.

Suta nodded and smiled at her uncle. He led her to the couch and went to the kitchen. He made her a chocolate mint tea with some buttermilk crackers. Suta sat quietly with her uncle on the couch, waiting for her father to come out of the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few days past and Tenten was discharged from the hospital. When she first arrived home, she was immediately pushed onto the couch by her brother while he cleaned the house. Neji came over after work to cook for her and help her to bed. It was annoying, she thought. Being home was nice, but she wanted to get up and walk around herself. Her brother is a big help, but he is going to return to rehabilitation to retrain his muscles. So she did not want to be a burden. Lying on the couch, she glanced at the clock. It was the afternoon and she was expecting Haku and the girls to come over at any time to visit. I wonder what they're up to-She sighed. There was a knock on the door. She stood slowly and opened it.

"Oh, good afternoon, Ms. Hua." The man said.

Tenten nodded at her landlord and asked what she could do for him. The landlord took a breath.  
"The building is being bought out from me," he reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "I wanted to give this to you a month in advance. So then you'll have two months to-"  
"I'm…being evicted?" she exclaimed.

The landlord put a hand on her shoulder.

"I have allowed you to live here knowing that you do not make that much, and have a daughter. But I am afraid that the new owners will not be as…nice or understanding."

Tenten nodded. Of course, she thought. She's lasted this long; it was bound to happen sometime. The landlord apologized over and over again. He didn't seem too happy about it either.

"I…Thank you for telling me. In advance no less." Tenten bowed her head slightly before closing the door.

Shit, she groaned. Now she has to find a place to crash until she can scrape together some cash. There was another knock and a loud voice. Pushing it to the back of her mind, she opened the door to Haku and Sai, Ino, Sasame, and Madame Mei. They each filed into her small apartment, holding either food or some type of alcohol in their hands. Tenten sweat dropped as they re-arranged her living room by placing her table in the middle with the chairs surrounding it. The popped open the bottles and wished her good health.

"Take your time, mon cher. There are plenty of girls to dance for you." Madame Mei said.

"Yeah but she's the only one with killer flex, Madame…" Sasame murmured sipping her beer.

"And she brought in the most 'muuuulaaa' with her lap dances," Haku purred.

Tenten rolled her eyes and smiled. Ino hushed everyone and held her left hand in the air. A ring with a giant rock was settled on her ring finger. Everyone cheered, while Sai stood sipping his beer, obviously proud of himself for being able to afford such a giant rock. But Ino loves expensive things, Tenten thought. She loved over the top things. Ino beamed as she received her congratulations from everyone. The blonde grabbed Tenten's arm, announcing that she will be the maid of honor and Suta will be the flower girl. The bun head smiled a bit. She's already planning and she just got engaged…

The drinks began to flow, and the food was ready to be eaten.

"It's going to be a long night…." Tenten murmured.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neji sat in his office with his laptop. He was staying late today to make sure his shipments of vaccines came in. He went through his emails, his paperwork; he was in the middle of transferring things from his clipboards into the system, currently. In a way, he was happy that Suta was with her father. This allowed him to spend some quality time with Tenten. But then again, the Uchiha's presence was unsettling to him. He was alright with sharing the little girl he has grown very attached to and has taken care of over the past few months. OH NO IT'S PERFECTLY FINE. Sighing, Neji tossed his completed charts aside and reached for his coffee mug. It was unsettling, he thought again. But why was it REALLY unsettling? Jealousy was one thing, but the Uchiha's whole demeanor bothered him. He's probably on medication. I should probably find out what kind just in case….

BTZZ

Neji picked up his phone and a small smile came to his lips, but slowly disappeared when he opened the message.  
Can I ask you something? It's kinda important and I don't want to make it weird.  
He replied. The response came almost instantly, as if she already had it typed.  
I'm being evicted next month…I need a place to stay until I can get another place for Suta and I to live. My brother likes to have his off season parties at his place, so that's a no go...Temari and Shikamaru have their own space, I don't want to intrude. Haku likes to bring guys to the apartment, which is bad for Suta…And Ino just go engaged to a boyfriend she's only had for a few months. And There is no fucking way I'm staying with Sasuke while he is on medication.  
Neji's eyebrow twitched. But he replied.

“I don't want to be a bother but…can I stay with you for a while?”

Neji blinked and recalled what Tsunade had told him;

~When she needs you, she'll call you.

A small smile formed on his face. And he replied quickly. He'd have to make some room his mother was staying for a while his father is overseas.

“Oh, alright…When can I move my stuff?”

Neji replied.

“Wow so quickly…alright. I'll see you tomorrow then. It's mostly clothing since everything else can stay.”

The Hyuga replied before putting down his phone. The surgeon was right; all he had to do was wait. Humming he rested his cheek in his hand. Maybe he could make her move in permanently? Well, it may be jumping the gun but at least she wouldn't have to move anywhere and spend the money. He'd have his chance to take care of her and Suta. It's not like they're getting married (pushing that thought out of his mind for now since they had just recently started dating…and he needed to get his emotions in check again first).

The next day he arrived with Tenten's older brother to pack up everything in the car. He was shocked to see that most of the articles of clothing belonged to Suta. But, then again, Temari and Shikamaru spoil her rotten. There was one item that shocked Neji to be left by the five year old.

"I thought she took Mei-Rei." Neji said holding the stuffed cat up to Tenten.

The bun head cocked her head to the side and took the toy from him. Whenever she spends time with Itachi, or someone from her father's side she never brings it with her. Neji shrugged, it really wasn't any of his business what went on with the Uchihas. After loading up the car, they drove into the city. The car ride was silent. Shin-Ten was glaring at Neji the whole time. Tenten rolled her eyes when we would make comments of killing him if he were to do anything to his baby sister or his niece. Neji held it well, however. Based on the lack of emotion coming from her sports-star brother, Shin probably respected Neji more than he did Sasuke. Tenten remembered the first time she brought Sasuke home; he was given weird looks from her brother and father. Her father couldn't speak Japanese so well, so it was up for Shin and Tenten to translate. Sasuke only knew how to speak Japanese and Korean, which didn't help at all. Shin-Ten had interrogated the hell out of him and nearly scared him half to death by suddenly grabbing the nape of his neck. Tenten felt bad for Sasuke at that point. Her brother was a hard person to impress. And when it also didn't help that Shin was the first family member to find out that she was pregnant.  
But Neji, she smiled to herself. Neji was the picture of perfection to her family. He was bright, respectable, and held his composure when talking to her brother. They were friends, though. That's probably why Neji never got what Sasuke did. Tenten's parents became friendly with his, he was allowed to be at Tenten's house late; and she at his. Whenever she was asked where she was or where she was going, all she had to say was that she was with the Hyuga boy and there would be no problem. He helped her study, he trained with her for their club events…almost everything considered to be social, they have done….except date. Which is what they were doing now. Making up for lost time-she thought. She guessed that what sold her parents to him was that he was able to communicate with them. He was learning Mandarin, which was what her father spoke. Her father allowed Neji into their house like he was his own son. It was remarkable, she thought. Her father was a hard man when it came to other boys approaching his daughter (which was hard since Tenten was usually surrounded by boys due to all the sports and cheerleading).

"Oh, so this is where you live, Hyuga?" Shin blinked.

Neji nodded as he pulled into the parking space. He helped Tenten out of the car before getting the bags of clothing to bring upstairs. Upon entering, they stopped at the front desk.

"Kiba, this is Tenten. She will be staying with me." The doctor said as he handed his key to the security guard.

The brunette looked at her. Smiling he nodded his head.

"Hey, I'm Inuzuka Kiba. I normally work during the week. In order to get into the building you need to swipe in with me. Then when you leave you swipe out over there." He said pointing to the small machine by the door where a door man stood.

"I should have a key for you by next week, Neji. I'll slip it in your mailbox when it's ready.

"Yes, thank you." Neji replied taking his card back.

The three went up the elevator. Neji swiped his key and opened the door to the loud sound of his mother vacuuming the white carpet. Neji called out to her and placed the bags on the couch.

"Oh my dear, I haven't seen you two in so long!" Neji's mother exclaimed rushing over to the Hua siblings.

"Hi, Mrs. Hyuga. Yes it's been a long time…" Shin said sheepishly as Neji's mother cooed over them.

Neji proceeded to put the bags into his room. He had stayed up a little late making room in his closet and dresser for Tenten.

I'm looking forward to this…He thought to himself while humming.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Suta sat on the couch with her uncle. She had spent the day at the movies with her father and his nurse. She was a nice lady with a weird hair color. On top of that she was named after a flower. Suta didn't know anybody who had pink hair. But, she followed them everywhere they went and even took her to the bathroom when she had to go. She would always ask her father how he was feeling, if there was anything he needed, or needed talk about. She carried a large purse with her with a lot of water bottles. Suta wondered why someone would need a lot of water. When she asked, the nurse simply smiled and said it was "just in case". What did that mean? Suta never figured it out, which bothered her since she always found an answer to everything. Throughout the day, her father had become more distant. He would carry her and be all smiles, but then he would shake a little bit and just hold her hand, the smile slowly fading throughout the day. He wouldn't say a word to her for a long while. But he still held her hand, which was fine, she supposed. There came a point where her father went to the bathroom and was gone for a long time. The nurse had stayed with her, trying to talk to her. But Suta never liked talking to people she didn't know. When her father did come out, the nurse would start asking him questions, and only receiving one word, flat answers. It came down to the point where it was the nurse who named after the flower held her hand as they returned to the hotel. Suta would look over at her father and notice that he would shake sometimes. His hands would shake, and he would drink a lot of water. But he wouldn't speak. It came to the point where he would just nod or shake his head. When she tried to talk to him, Sasuke would just look at her with an emotionless expression and raise a shaky hand to her head. He would stroke her hair for a moment then return to his little bubble. When they got back to the room, Suta was left at the door and watched as the nurse rushed her father to the room. Itachi had walked in a few moments after and found her.

"Is there…anything you want to ask me, Suta?" the eldest Uchiha sibling asked.

Suta sat quietly and sipped her chamomile tea. Itachi sighed and shifted her onto his lap.  
"Well dear, your father has been sick." He began to explain.

The little girl looked up at him.

"Sometimes, he feels really happy. That's when he takes his medicine like he's supposed to. But sometimes he starts to feel sad. He could remain sad for a very long time if he doesn't take his medicine. And when he shakes, he becomes worried."

"Why?" Suta asked. "Is he not happy to see me? Is he worried that I will not come back?"  
Itachi pursed his lips together.

"No, dear….I actually do not know why he worries like he does. But I want you to know that it is not your fault. It was never your fault. That is just how your father is. He was born like that."

Suta nodded. It was a relief to know it wasn't her fault. She thought he had become angry or did not want to see her anymore.

"It is not my fault." She repeated and sipped her tea.

Itachi looked between her and the room where his little brother was being treated.

"I will make room in my bed," Itachi said. "You will sleep with me as long as you're here."

Suta nodded again and just continued to sip her tea.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke swallowed his pills and looked down at his hands. He was still shaking and was slightly embarrassed. His daughter almost witnessed him have a panic attack. His anxiety was decreasing before he came to visit. But he really wanted to see her daughter, even if for a little while. He was shocked that Tenten had allowed Suta to be put under his care. But she probably knew that Itachi was going to be with him. He was forcing his brother to use his vacation time so he could partake in his daughter's sixth birthday week. His condition, however, was making this difficult. Sasuke had taken his medication earlier that day. He had gotten up bright and early with his nurses help, took his medication, and then made breakfast for himself and his daughter. He thought they'd be home before it wore off and he was due for his second dose. He felt terrible. He couldn't even hold his own baby girl once it started to wear off. The nurse urged him to drink more water by shoving a cup in his face. As he drained the glass, she closed the curtains.

"She reminds me of you in a way." She said returning to his side and taking the cup.

"I hope in a good way." Sasuke replied, his shaking starting to calm down.

"Yes, actually. But she looks like her mother."

Sasuke took a deep breath. Yes, his heart rate was slowing down, his shaking was calming down, and his mind was becoming clear and light. He looked over at the night table where there was a picture. It was of Tenten holding Suta when she had brought her home for the first time after giving birth.

"She does." Sasuke agreed lying down and pulling the covers over himself.

"Sleep well, Sasuke."

"Likewise, Sakura." He replied turning on his side.

He breathed in again and flipped open his phone. No messages. Should I even bother? He thought. She probably spoke to Itachi today already. Turning over to the other side he sighed. He wanted to share a bed with his daughter tonight. He had requested extra pillows and everything for her. Suta is staying with my brother tonight- He groaned- I must make sure this doesn't happen again.

He shut his eyes.


	12. Lately, I've Been Losing Sleep

For the next few days he had her, Sasuke tried his best to conceal his condition from his daughter as much as he could. It was difficult and required a lot of bathroom breaks (to steady himself and take his medication without his daughter seeing him) in order to accomplish this. Sakura encouraged him full on, which is what he needed. He noticed that Suta became a bit more distant than the first day she stayed with him. She'd hold his hand, but look straight ahead and not talk unless spoken to. Her face was stoic, a trait he kicked himself for; it was a bit difficult to tell what she wanted or how she felt about certain things. Most of the time during the night, she would sit on the couch with Itachi and drink tea. They'd watch a little TV before she'd fall asleep on the couch and was brought to Itachi's room. That made Sasuke a bit agitated. When the subject was brought up to his brother, Itachi explained that he was the worst when he woke up; the anxiety meds wore off and he would be a mess until Sakura made him eat something and take his other meds. At this, Sasuke couldn't think of a comeback. Once again, his older brother has given him a piece of reality on a silver plate and made him eat it with a rusty spoon.

Suta's birthday had been interesting. It was held at Shikamaru's house (naturally) and when the Uchihas arrived, the air became a bit stuffy. Everyone had greeted Itachi warmly; however there were just small smiles and nods at the raven haired young man. Sakura introduced herself simply as a friend, not wanting to blow up her client's spot, even though everyone in the room knew. He wasn't allowed to drink, so Sasuke sat on his island stool next to Neji and watched as his daughter was being showered with affection. Tenten had only approached him in greeting, other than that her full attention was on her daughter. Sasuke marveled over the fact that Neji was being aloof. When he asked why he wasn't with the others, the response reminded him why he was best friends with him in the first place;

"In all honesty, I feel that it's a bit unfair to put someone with your reputation in this situation. Being social in a context that can't even understand you is almost impossible to take in and can cause one to become anxious. Unfortunately, people dwell on the past so much that a person is no longer even part of their circle; they're just there because they are there with no significance to them in their minds. I find that form of socialization to be unsettling. Especially since I-myself can relate to your manner of separation from a group that you were probably never apart of in the first place. I also find it understanding since opinions make society the way it is. All we can do is accept it and move on."

Neji was that man that he wished that he could become. The Hyuga was put together, he had success, he had pride-he had Tenten. Sasuke never really realized until that moment that Neji was that person that he could never be, no matter how much he tried. In a way, they were similar, very similar. Both Neji and Sasuke kept to themselves by never sharing too much. They found peace in silence and comfortable company. However, Neji was comfortable with being within his own mind; Sasuke was not. In fact, he could not and he can't stand it. Right there, that's it; he couldn't accept it. He refused to accept it. And that's what made that crack in the ground seem like a cliff between the two of them. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't come to terms that he wasn't like the others; he wasn't stable. Moving on was nothing but a goal; a goal that he couldn't reach. The fact that he was only able to compute this in his mind six years after his daughter was born caused his hands to shake. He was broken and could never be fixed. As much as he thought about it, he always wondered why Neji stayed by him, even now after all this time of not talking for years. It wasn't pity, Neji was a tad bit cold hearted like that, he thought. Was it simply for the fact that he actually gave a damn? Probably, but Sasuke wasn't going to question Neji about it in fear of the response. The response he feared most was:Because Tenten told me to keep an eye on you. Trust was a big thing with the Uchiha. He feared that this kindness was nothing more than an act based on a request from his ex-fiancee.

A few days after his daughter turned six, he approached Tenten at a café in the city. At first he was unsure of what to say (and the way she looked at him wasn't helping him get his thoughts together), standing in his spot awkwardly swaying from side to side. After a moment, he did speak. It was difficult, but he did it. He told her about his time in treatment, he always thought about her and Suta. He told her about his break downs; what the psychologist found, what caused the snap to occur that night. He promised her he was trying hard to get better at controlling himself (although from a science point of view that was close to impossible since his condition of being bipolar was legit). What made the bun head shocked was when he apologized. Sasuke apologized for not saying anything when they were dating. He apologized for causing her so much trouble. He apologized for being unable to be himself; the person she grew to love back then. And at the last moment before leaving her at the café; he apologized that he couldn't be fixed. He felt weird after that. The medication must be trying to prevent him from phasing down to depression. He'd be silent for days if that happened, which isn't good since he didn't have much time left in the city. His daughter didn't want to be with him, his friends from high school had erased him from their group, and now he was left with a person he could never be and his mind playing games with his emotions. Later, he went back to the hotel and sat on the couch. His nurse brought him his medication and sat with him. Sasuke stared into the TV, not paying attention to what was on. He thought about what he was going to do with his life. He was going to join the force with family full time in order to keep him busy. He was going to spill his heart out to his daughter before he left. He was going to get better, or at least try to. That was one goal he kept putting for himself but never meant it full heartedly. But this time, he realized that the more he feared himself, the more alone he will be. And that, is a punishment he will not accept.

Even if it kills him.

00000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenten laid down in Neji's bed and stared at the ceiling. Since Neji's mother had returned home, Suta had the room to herself. Most of her gifts were toys, so she had things to do in her room, which allowed Tenten to relax a bit. She had told Neji about her conversation with Sasuke.

"He literally just spilled it all out," she said.

Neji hummed to indicate he was listening as he combed his wet hair.

"I had no idea how to react. It was unexpected and out of character for him." She continued. 

"Then I get a text this morning saying that he wants to talk to Suta about it before he left the city."

"That's not too bad of an idea." Neji replied.

Tenten sat up.

"Explaining all of that to a six year old? That's too much for her to take in." the bun head said.

Neji shrugged, stating that it was better to know early while there's still time. Tenten shrugged and laid back down, too tired to argue. Neji pulled up his sweats and sat himself on the other side of the bed. He whipped out his phone and started to go through his emails. After a few moments, Tenten turned to him.

"How can you be so indifferent about this?" she asked.

"It's really not about being indifferent. It's more of acceptance. I see this situation as Sasuke trying to patch his life together now that he is an adult. Popping up out of the blue like he did was odd, I admit. However, he found his chance to take down fences that he has put up." Neji stopped checking his emails for a moment, his thumbs hovering over the keys. "I see it as he is trying to grow up. At the party we spoke briefly."

"Oh? About what?" Tenten asked.

"He questioned my friendship with him. I think he was trying to piece together where he stood with everyone. It was obvious the others had casted him aside, but I don't see a reason to. He was in the picture before his break down. Instead of trying to understand and support, you all ran and erased without understanding."

"You make it seem as though we're the bad guys." Tenten said as she referred to herself and her friends.

Neji shook his head.

"No. I'm not really blaming anyone. That's just what had happen. You of all people know what it's like to grasp onto something so tightly that letting it go would cause great distress. So, I feel for him. He became alone. All he has is his daughter and brother. It was never like Sasuke to talk about his parents, he was always to himself, even before he met you. I always knew something was off. And yes," Neji turned to look at her. "I knew he was Bipolar even in high school."

Tenten's eyes went wide.

"You knew?! Why didn't you tell me?" she exclaimed.

"Because of that same reaction you just had." Neji replied flatly.

Tenten pursed her lips together realizing what he meant.

"It's his business. Something he had shared with me on his own back then. I was shocked myself since he was a bit arrogant and witty, but when he told me I noticed the changes in his behavior more."

"Is it…genetic?" Tenten asked.

Neji cocked an eyebrow. So Tenten rephrased it; is it possible for Suta to be Bipolar as well?

"Yes. However, there is a small chance. Since you were mentally stable throughout your pregnancy and have no traces of clinical depression, she has a healthy mind." He said. "But, since she does have the gene for it, it could develop over time, or something could trigger it."

Tenten groaned. That meant she had to be a bit more cautious with her daughter. Neji looked at her and kissed her cheek. She didn't have to; all she had to do is watch for signs. Tenten rolled herself into the Hyuga's side and closed her eyes. The bun head didn't want to deal with this at the moment. The doctor draped his arm around her and continued to check his emails.

The next morning, Suta walked into the next bedroom and found that her mother was alone in bed. Not wanting to wake her, the ravenette went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Hearing the TV on, she walked into the living room where she found Neji on the couch with some coffee in his hand and various folders on the coffee table. Hanging onto Mei-Rei, she climbed onto the couch next to Neji and turned her attention to the TV. Looking down from his papers, the Hyuga put down his coffee and ran his warm fingers through her hair. It was moments like this that he liked. Suta wasn't as hyper as his nieces and nephews, she was calm and intelligent.

"Would you like something to eat?" Neji asked after he put his papers back in his folders.

Suta nodded. Picking her up, Neji brought her to the kitchen and opened it. Suta reached for the eggs, butter, and tomatoes. There was shuffling heard from the other room, but Neji ignored it since he knew that it was Tenten.

The bun head had emerged from the bathroom and blinked at the scene before her. Suta was standing on a chair holding a spatula and Neji was pouring the egg batter with tomatoes into the pan. She stood there with a small smile on her face. It's almost as if Neji was her father, she thought. Suddenly she frowned, remembering the conversation she had with the Hyuga last night. Sitting herself on the couch, she opened her phone and sent a text message to Sasuke. Almost instantly, she got a reply:

Thank you.


	13. Dreaming about the things that we could be

Tenten sat in the second room of Neji's condo. She was waiting for Sasuke to arrive so she could "supervise" (more like be nosy, in Neji's opinion) the conversation. Tenten didn't bother braiding her daughter's hair, so she watched as the little ravenette fussed about; moving that new dollhouse that was twice her size to the other side of the room and getting the tea table ready for when her father showed up. It was a bit amusing, Tenten thought. Suta didn't want her mother to help her move everything, stating that she was a big kid and could do stuff herself. The bun head laughed at the comment-Naturally stubborn…gee, I wonder who she gets it from…

"Tenten," Neji peeped his head into the door. "Kiba called. He's down stairs. I'm going to go get him."

The Chinese girl nodded and bit her lip. Back at the hospital, she had told him that she honestly didn't think about him that much. She was more focused on raising Suta and keeping her life stable. There was a bit of hurt in Sasuke's face when she said that. But it was the truth, he knew. And he accepted it. Most of that conversation was Tenten going at his throat, venting about her life after his little episode. Sasuke, to her surprise, sat there and took it. He took her verbal beatings and had nothing to say accept for the fact that she was right. She had every right to be angry at him, and this-that and the fourth. Probably the most screwed up thing about that whole situation was that at the time she wasn't careful of what she said. She didn't take into consideration what he probably went through (but he didn't tell her until recently…but still it was kind of fucked up) or what he had seen while in treatment. The words were offensive, hair splitting, and could even be the source of an anxiety attack, now that she thought about it. However, it happened. And he took it like a man. It was she who felt a hint of regret for making it seem like it was his fault for…well…leaving her alone with a baby. Back then she didn't understand; she didn't try to. Now, she felt like an asshole. To think she was going to marry someone who she barely knew kind of boggled her mind. But back then it seemed like the right thing to do. She felt like she knew him. Well, that obviously was incorrect…she groaned.

"Tenten…?"

The brunette looked to the door and found the Uchiha standing at the doorway with his shoulders square; he was ready to face his daughter. And he did with great confidence. Talking to Suta was way easier than talking to Tenten, for sure. She sat quietly and listened to him, taking in everything he said. As they talked, the bun head noticed that the door was slightly open. She walked over and peeked her head outside. Neji stood there with Sasuke's nurse quietly.

"What the hell?" she hissed.

"I'm here to make sure you don't rip my best friend to pieces." Neji said.

"Uh…I'm here to make sure…he doesn't have an anxiety episode." The pink haired nurse scratched the back of her head.

Tenten rolled her eyes before going back into the room. Sakura glanced at Neji, who had his eyes closed.

"Do you think they can get over this, Doctor Hyuga?" she asked.

Neji shrugged. He had no idea, he admitted. But the least they could do is forgive each other. Sakura let out a small sigh. The hunky doctor had a point.

"I know."

Sasuke and Tenten blinked at Suta. The ravenette tilted her head to the side, waiting for one of her parents to reply. The two adults looked at each other with a question mark hovering over their heads. She knew? Tenten asked how she knew what was going on. So, Suta told them that Uncle Itachi had explained some of it to her when she first stayed over at her father's hotel room. Of course… Sasuke and Tenten exchanged looks. The six year old girl took her father's hand and asked him if he was going away again. Sadly, Sasuke nodded. He told her that he needed to get himself together and that one day, he'd come back to see her. The ravenette made him promise that he'd call her every week….no, every day, she insisted. The Uchiha let out a chuckle and kissed her forehead before embracing his daughter. She was a genius, he thought- My daughter is a genius.

"Daddy."

"Hn?" he looked at her.

"Why aren't you and Mommy married?"

Sasuke looked at Tenten, as if unsure of how to answer.

"It just…never worked out, Suta. I love your father, I do," Tenten kept her gaze with Sasuke. "But, it just never happened."

"And it won't happen." Sasuke said.

Tenten looked at him wide eyed before turning to look and the wall. Of course not, she thought. Why would they? They were young and had everything going for them back then. It was time to grow up and move on. Sasuke ran a hand through his daughter's hair.

"Now, that doesn't mean I won't be 'Daddy'. I will always be 'Daddy'. But there is someone else in your mother's life right now that she loves a little more than Daddy. And that's ok. As long as you like him, I'm fine with him."

Suta blinked.

"Oh, you mean Mr. Hyuga. I do like him a lot. He buys me ice cream and lets me play with his doctor stuff."

Sasuke nodded and kissed his daughter again before standing. Making his way to the door, he looked back at them. Tenten held a frown; he could tell she was unsure of what to say as a…goodbye? No, it's not a goodbye. He will be back, but not for a while…a long while. Then, what was this? A closure, obviously, but what does she say? Sasuke let a little smirk loose before running a hand through his hair.

"I'll see you soon." He said before walking out of the room.

Tenten looked at her daughter expecting her to run after him, begging him not to go; but she didn't. The little ravenette just went around her business as if it was a casual conversation. I guess she's fine with it. Tenten thought. Neji walked into the room after a moment. He stood at the doorway, watching the two females in the room. He had followed the Uchiha out; asking of there was anything he wanted him to do. Sasuke just requested that he looked after his daughter. He was planning on stepping back into her life a bit permanently-just not now. She needed him; Tenten and Suta needed him. And with that Neji exchanged numbers with the Uchiha and closed the door.

"So, that's that." The bun head sighed.

"It seems to be." Neji replied.

Suta walked up to Neji, requesting to be picked up. The Hyuga scooped her into his arms and walked out of the room, leaving Tenten to collect her thoughts.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooo

Sasame perched herself next to Tenten. The brunette was putting on her eyeliner, not quite paying attention to the younger dancer next to her. When she didn't acknowledge her, Sasame sighed.

"You've been off these past couple weeks." She said.

"What do you mean?" Tenten replied studying the wing on her eyelid.

"Even though you don't really work the stage anymore, you seem….down, in a way."

"It's nothing." The Chinese girl said flatly. "Nothing you would understand."

Sasame was about to open her mouth when Haku silenced her; telling her to mind her own business in a harsh tone. The younger dancer huffed and trotted downstairs to help set up for the night. Haku shook his head as he watched her go.

"Sometimes I wonder if we were that annoying when we were her age." He hummed.  
Tenten chuckled.

"I think about that too. However, she is Madame Mei's niece. She grew up with everyone telling her everything. You know how our boss likes to openly share what's on her mind."  
Haku nodded. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"You good, Ten?"

Tenten looked at him through her mirror.

"I will be." She said before applying her eyeliner.

Luckily, it wasn't a theme night. Tenten walked around playing waitress in high waisted shorts and a crop top. Sometimes the men would ask to take a picture with her, which she gladly accepted. Other times they would leave tips. But the tips were split between the waitresses at the end of the night, so it wasn't anything grand. She watched the dancers and the performers, wishing she could join them. She knew Madame Mei was waiting a bit ever since her episode a few weeks ago. Pushing herself wasn't going to do her any good. This new laid back attitude had been something to get used to. Haku found it strange that her energy levels were low. She didn't bounce back the way she usually did, he had told her. Tenten just shrugged, she was in her twenties, healthy for the most part; maybe she really just needed some time to rest. She needed some "me time". Ever since she moved in with Neji, she has done no cleaning, since he pays a maid to do his laundry and clean whatever little mess that was non-existent. She cooked mostly for herself since Suta ate at Shikamaru's and Neji was starting to come home late. That was another thing, the back to school rush was beginning to pour in. Mothers would bring in their children to get vaccinated or get check-ups (since some schools require a medical report). He had taken Suta to work one day to get her vaccinated and get her papers ready for the year. The summer went by so fast, Tenten thought as she went to the bar and put down the empty cups. She wasn't really looking forward to winter, going home after hours from this job was a bitch. But she knew Neji would pick her up. That other mechanics job was going very well. She knew a thing or two about cars, but she mostly did the paperwork and kept the books. Madame Mei was limiting her hours though, her shift ended soon. Her paychecks were a bit hollow, but slowly she will build up again.

At this time Tenten realized where her life had settled. She wasn't in a career; however she was getting by even though she didn't finish school. Everyone was alive and well for the most part and nothing drastic was happening. So what did this mean? Well, for starters, it was going to get boring. Sooner or later she will get bored of the same routine every day. Granted, before Neji stepped into her life, there was the struggle. But with struggle came excitement of not knowing of what will happen the next day. She was still young, still had a lot she wanted to do with her life that she wasn't able to do since she got pregnant. She wanted to travel, go back home to where her parents came from and see her grandparents, her cousins, her nieces. She wanted to visit Naruto in America. The list went on and on and on. It's almost as if I am sixteen again…setting goals like that. Tenten smiled to herself as she placed newly poured drinks onto the tray and brought them to the table that requested them.

"Oh my, what a coincidence ."

Tenten's eyes shot up. A woman with blonde hair and amber eyes was looking up at her. The bun head nearly dropped her tray.

"D-Dr. Senju…."

Tsunade sipped at her drink.

"Interesting to see one of my recent patients serving me a drink at my favorite bar."

The brunette pursed her lips together. Damn, she's fucking beautiful….she thought. Neji had told her that the surgeon was in her early sixties and had graduated from the same university as he.  
"You look ten times better than when I last saw you…Hua."

"You…remember my name?" The waitress blinked.

"Of course; I do not get called in too much unless I'm needed for important operations or to make tunics. So, I make it a point to remember all my patients. Yours stuck out the most in my mind though. You weren't born here, right?"

Tenten shook her head. Madame Mei called her over to clock out. Before Tenten excused herself, Tsunade poked her wrist.

"Stay and have a drink with me."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neji looked at his phone. Tenten hadn't texted him yet. Maybe she's doing over time…he thought. It wasn't that he minded, the issue was that he hadn't heard from her since she was on break…which was four hours ago. It wasn't that late, really. It was around ten-thirty; Suta was at Shikamaru's so he didn't have to worry about her.

"Neji."

The Hyuga looked up. Hana was standing at his office door holding a small booklet. Placing it on the side of this desk, she wished him a goodnight before leaving to go home. He reached for the booklet, only so see all their expensive for the summer. Not too bad, he thought-Could be better though. Glancing once more at the clock, he decided that he's deal with it later and returned to his papers.

Three hours passed and he decided to call her. He was a bit worried that she lost her phone, or someone from the cabaret took it. Instead of texting her, he called her. But not right away, his finger hovered over the green call button for a moment as if to see if it was a good idea.  
There was ringing. Then someone picked up.

"Ten-"

"She's in the bathroom." The voice cut him off.

He looked at his phone in disbelief for a moment. That voice was familiar to him.  
"Er…Dr. Senju?"

"Why hello, Dr. Hyuga. Nice of you to call." Tsunade chuckled, obviously a little tipsy.

The music was loud in the background, but not loud enough to drown out this woman's crisp voice. If beauty had a voice, this was it.

"I was just…can you tell Tenten to call me please?"

"Sure thing, kid."

"Thank-"

Click.

Neji blinked, unsure if that conversation actually took place. He looked at his phone; yep…it was her….Sitting back in his chair he rubbed his eyes.

That was unexpected.


	14. Lately, I've Been Praying Hard

It took some time (like three months), but Tenten finally got used to living with Neji. She had to admit that not having to clean the house almost three times a week was a great thing (and she sure as hell didn't miss doing the laundry). But it was also the fact of sleeping in the same bed as him, waking up with him beside her sometimes (when he didn't have to go in early). He'd make her and Suta breakfast and sat at the table with them. It was their own little family, she thought. He made sure she never lifted a finger. It became a habit for Neji to pick Suta up from Shikamaru's that it came to the point that Temari was calling her, asking her why she hasn't stopped by in so long. There was a few things Tenten did miss; she missed that alone time with Suta, those moments waiting for the bus or walking around the neighborhood. She was mostly alone. Tenten remembered a conversation she had with Ino the other day. The designer had pointed out that she technically didn't have to work anymore since Neji made enough money for the both of them. That thought crossed her mind a bunch of times since that conversation. She really could just stay home like Temari. Stay home all freaking day. Hell no, she thought. She sure as hell wasn't going to stay inside all day. So, the bun head made a point of contacting her old friend Gaara. Although he was a year younger, the redhead inherited a company from his father. At the same time, Gaara had become a political figure in his time.

"I'll be gone for a week or so." Tenten said as she braided Suta's hair.

"Alright. If you have to stay longer let me know." Neji replied pulling out a folder from his bag.

Suta held a stoic face. She had expressed earlier to her father (over the phone) that she wasn't happy that her mother was traveling without her. Sasuke had told her not to over react and questioned if she wanted to stay with Neji. It wasn't that she didn't want to stay with Neji; it was just that she wanted to go see Gaara too. But Neji informed her that her mother needed some time for herself. She wanted to see some old friends and she'll tell her all about it when she got back.

Tenten spent most of the day packing, while on the phone with Sasuke. They had begun to get re-acquainted with each other as a way of starting fresh since they last saw each other. In a way they were friends again. But the bun head did nearly blow her casket at her daughter. The reason why packing took so long was because Suta was attached to her leg, making it difficult to move quickly. However, she didn't let her daughter stop her from doing it. The doctor watched in delight as his girlfriend marched around the apartment with Suta hugging her ankles. Her face was so straight and determined, he nearly chuckled.

Suta was a pain to put to bed. Neji had given up and called Tenten to the room. He wasn't really sure how to deal with the stubborn Uchiha. So, the Hyuga waited in his own bedroom for Tenten to return.

"Finally, goddamn!" Tenten groaned as she closed the door behind her.

Neji smirked as he closed his book and placed it on the night stand. Tenten walked over and crawled into bed next to her boyfriend.

"So," he started.

"Hm?"

"What time is your bus tomorrow?"

Tenten blinked.

"Not until the evening. It'll take me until morning to get there by bus."

Neji hummed as he turned out the lights. Tenten laid on her back and closed her eyes. They were silent for a moment. The bed shifted awkwardly which caused the bun head to open her eyes. Neji was hovering over her with his hair pooling over them. His eyes illuminated in the dark room. Bending down, he leaned into kiss her. She didn't move; she knew he was waiting for a moment of peace that he could take her. He wanted to so badly; ever since she moved in. He had done a good job of keeping his hands off of her when Suta was around. With work and his girlfriend's daughter, they never actually had "adult time". Actually, this is their first go at it. In Neji's mind, this is something he wanted to do since high school. The Hyuga had to make up for lost time, for sure. Tenten, on the other hand, just wanted to be relieved of her sexual tension that she had no idea was so built up since she had her daughter. This was probably the only time they were going to be able to have sex.

His lips molded around hers perfectly as he ran his hand down her side. His touch was a bit chilled which caused her body to jerks suddenly. This excites him. He lifted up her shirt and took her breasts into his hands and lightly squeezed. Tenten let out a small gasp. A strange sensation manifested on her skin; and it was a damn good one at that. Neji pulled away from her lips and moved down her neck and to her collar bone. He nipped and sucked, leaving a dark mark onto her tan skin. He moved down once more, this time pushing his face into her bosom. He breathed in. A floral scent filled his nose as her breasts surrounded his face. Goddamn-she smelled fucking amazing. Turning his head to the side, he captured one of her nipples. Tenten gasped as his tongue wrapped itself around it, his saliva dripping down the side of her boob. It was safe to assume Neji was a boob man at this point. Although she had a nice firm buttock, he preferred her soft pillows. He pulled back again; this time to take off his own t-shirt that he wore to bed. Those muscles, she thought as she looked at him. He was fit, she knew that; but damn. The Hyuga seemed to know exactly what he was doing. He found all the spots on her that made her melt-without taking off her pants yet. His knowledge of the human body came in handy for times like this.

"Ah-" Tenten's leg twitched as she felt something hard rub against it.

He was ready to enter, for sure. But he wasn't going to just dive right in. The Hyuga bit his lip as she bucked her hips upward; rubbing herself against him. Fuck, he thought. That thought alone wasn't very Hyuga of him. But he didn't care; he was too busy getting his girlfriend prepared for the best sex of her life. He was going to hold back more, he told himself as he reached under her shorts and pressed his fingers against her panties. Control was his specialty; he needed to hang on just a bit longer. He needed her to beg. That will inflate his ego like nothing else will. But Tenten wasn't the begging type and he soon realized that once she reached over and touched his bulge-playing his game. With his free hand, he lifted one of her thighs, causing her to arch her back as he continued to touch her down there. Her face was a light pink color. Something he hasn't seen before. He bet if they did this back in high school, both of their faces would be blood red and they would've been totally naked right now. However, they were older. Neji had no shame in admitting that he was a virgin; and Tenten knew that. He focused purely on his work. But now, he was letting it all out.

Feeling her becoming wet through her underwear, he decided to move under the fabric. So warm, he mused as he leaned over and kissed her. The chill of his hands races along her skin, the reaction was bliss. To think he could have this effect on her just by touching her. She could never wrap her mind around something so intimate. Perhaps it was because deep down she had always liked him the way he liked her. But back then it was too deep down and didn't surface until recently. She wanted him; she wanted him now. Tenten grabbed the hem of his pants and began to tug them down. This was happening now, she assured herself as she got his pants below his hips. Neji paused, watching as she checked out his situation. Her eyes went wide; his ego hit the roof. Now, he told himself as he pulled down her shorts and panties.

"Agh…W-wait…" Tenten groaned.

Neji stopped. He hadn't even gone half way in. Her face showed signs of pain, and granted it hurt a little for him too. It was strange, he thought, her being nervous about this. It was only the tip that entered when she tensed up and her body became a barricade. It's been so long since she felt this sensation. Maybe her body had forgotten that she pushed a child out of her birth canal? No, maybe it was that she didn't remember what it was like to have sex.

"Tenten…" he whispered.

Her brown eyes met his. Tucking his hair behind his ear he leaned in and kissed her cheek. It was for encouragement. She knew all she had to say was 'when' and he would get off of her. But she at least needed to try. Slowly, she loosened off to Neji's soft cooing in her ear and he slipped right in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They had slept in. Well, she did anyway. Her mind didn't come to until around noon and her eyes didn't crack open until about half an hour later. Neji was a wake, she knew. He was always an early riser even when he didn't have to go into the clinic. The tv was on in the living room, which meant she could take a shower in peace. She tried to sit up, but her body just said nope. Reaching for her phone, she texted Neji. He came into the room moments later with a mug of coffee in his hands for her. Placing the mug on the nightstand, he reached over and kissed her. A smile spread across her face as he pulled away.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Like a rock." She replied.

The doctor nodded in approval. He did as well.

"So." She poked his cheek. "How was your first time?"

Neji blinked but then broke out into a small smile. He was inexperienced, but he let her take the wheel last night and it was well worth it. He sat with her for a little while longer until Suta called to him from the living room. The Hyuga kissed her again before returning to the six year old. That's when Tenten got up and headed for the shower.

"Mommy slept late today." Suta hummed as she rolled around on Neji's lap.

Neji hummed to himself. He too slept very well, however he was an early person and couldn't sleep late even if he tried to. Tenten walked into the kitchen and prepared some cereal for herself before joining them on the couch. The pep in her step didn't go unnoticed by her daughter; Suta asked why she was so happy. Tenten just replied by saying she slept really well and she was excited to go visit her friends later. The six year old nodded and jumped off Neji's lap to go play with her toys in her room. The Hyuga doctor looked at her chow down the cereal. After a moment she glanced at him.

"What?" She asked.

He shrugged and continued to look at her. Tenten stood and walked to the kitchen. She put the empty bowl in the sink and turned to find Neji launching himself at her. Since the Chinese woman had experience with her own daughter jumping at her, Tenten planted herself.

"Why are you so feely today?" she asked.

"Is that odd?" he replied.

"Yeah…a bit out of character actually." The bun head replied.

The Hyuga rolled his eyes.

"I have an idea." He said.

Tenten looked at him.

"Let's all go spend the day outside before you leave."

"That sounds nice." She replied.

Neji led her to the room to get dressed for the day. It was a bit chilly, which meant sweaters and jeans. Suta put up a fight getting dressed since she wanted to stay in all day and take play with her toys. Tenten sighed; her daughter needs to get some cool air to take care of that hot head of hers. They all put on their scarves and walked outside into the street. They didn't take the car since there was a park not too far from the condos. Suta held Mei-Rei as she trotted down the block, holding Neji's hand. The look on her face showed that she didn't want to be bothered with today. But she'll get over it, Tenten thought; She always does. There were children from Suta's school at the park today. The little Uchiha girl gave Neji a speech about watching Mei-Rei before running after some of her classmates. Neji looked at the stuffed cat in his hands before looking at Tenten.

"I know we've discussed this before, but, this toy-"

"Yeah, I know. She'll grow out of it, hopefully. Sasuke said he'd buy her something that wouldn't be such a hassle." Tenten replied.

Sasuke? Neji side glanced at her. Since when did she call him by his name? It's true she hasn't been addressing him as such, but she would use "he" or "him" and everyone would know exactly what she was talking about. He sat on the bench and watch Suta run around the area with the other kids. He wasn't too sure how he felt about that. Taking his phone out of his pocket, Neji found the Uchiha's contact. His eyebrows narrowed.

"Hm," Tenten hummed.

"Hn?"

"What do we do now?" she asked.  
He looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Tenten crossed her legs. They got over this drama, they were now living together and in a relationship…what came next? Neji shrugged. He guessed that they just kept on doing what they were doing until something happens. How boring, she thought. But it wasn't like she was a teenager again. They sat there in silence for a moment. But then Neji came up with something.

"How about you and I go somewhere?"

"Oh?" she said.

Neji elaborated. He figured he should re-introduce himself to her family since so much time has gone by. And he should take her to see his uncle and cousin. The bun head blinked before cocking an eyebrow. She was hoping he meant a vacation but she guessed that worked too.

"What about Suta?" She asked.

"What about her?"

"Don't you think your uncle will find it unsettling that I have a child?"

It was his turn to blink.

"Why wouldn't he be?"

Tenten shrugged. The Hyugas were so proper and so traditional. She wasn't too sure how his uncle would react to her daughter. Neji touched her shoulder.

"It's not like he can reject you. I'm not even associated with his company so the politics won't exist. Plus I'm an adult; what's the worst he could do? Tell me I'm out of my mind?"

Tenten chuckled.

"Point taken."

He smiled at her.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Alright, that's my bus." Tenten said as she picked up her duffle bag.

Suta pouted, wanting to go with her mother. The bun head hugged her and kisses her forehead. She turned to Neji and smiled. He reached over and pecked his lips against her's.

"Text me when you're coming back so I can pick you up." He said.

The Chinese woman nodded and headed to the line of people waiting to get on the bus to Suna City. Settling down into her seat, Tenten looked out the window. She had a long ride ahead and intend to sleep for most of it. Not bothering to look at the person who sat next to her, she closed her eyes.

She was awoken to the sun rising. The bus was still in drive. Looking to her left, the person sitting next to here was no longer there. The bun head looked around. There were barely any people in the back of the bus; they probably got off at the first town. Standing she walked to the bathroom. Damn she had to pee. And she was hungry. Walking back to her seat, she glances at her phone; two texts from Neji, One call from Sasuke, and one voice message from Gaara.

"Ok, Sasuke first." She said putting the phone to her ear.

He picked up and greeted her.

"Oh, you're up early." He said.

"I'm on the bus heading to Suna to hang out with Gaara for the week." She explained.

"Ah," Sasuke replied.

There was a moment of silence.

"So," he said.

"Hm?"

"Should I just call Neji to speak to Suta later?"

"Yeah." She replied a bit flatly. She wasn't trying to be rude; he was just trying to keep up a conversation.

"So, uh," he started.

"How about we talk when I'm more awake? I'm not even in the city yet."

"Alright."

Click.

Tenten sighed to herself and called Gaara.

"Gaara?"

"Good morning. Are you in the city yet?" He asked.

"Not yet...what are you doing up at 4 am?" She asked.

"Being CEO means giving up sleep. But gaining an infinite amount of coffee."

She chuckled. Glancing out the window she noticed the dry area around her increase in houses. The bus driver made an announcement.

"I should be there in about half an hour." She said.

"Alright, I'll leave now so you're not waiting for me." The redhead said.

Click.

Now to text Neji, which was quick. A good morning text was all he needed.

When the bus pulled into the depot, Tenten sighed and walked down the steps. The dry winds hit her face. Sure it barely rained over here, but the city had the best nightlife vibe in the area. Grabbing her bag, Tenten walked into the depot. It wasn't that hard to spot Gaara; his red hair and polished looks literally screamed "I'm here bitches and I'm better than you."

"Nice to see you arrived safely." Gaara greeted taking her bag.

Tenten smiled. He was about the same height as her and he lost his baby face. Over all he was very handsome. The CEO led his guest to the shiny grey car sitting idly in front of the depot. He opened the back door for her before sliding in himself. Big and fancy car with a driver, she thought, how rich is he? The drive consisted of Tenten asking Gaara questions. He was usually pretty quiet and to himself, but he was a great listener. The bun head told him everything that happen.

"I think Temari mentioned that to me over the phone." Gaara said.

"Uh, what did she say exactly?" Tenten cocked an eyebrow.

"We both know my older sister loves to exaggerate, but I got the concept. It's good you and Uchiha made up." Gaara stated.

Tenten sighed.

"But nevertheless; you are here, not over there. Kankuro will be by later from work. Don't freak out if you hear footsteps in the hallways. He tends to be a bit heavy footed." He explained.

"Wait, he lives with you?" She blinked.

Gaara looked at her and nodded. Kankuro had returned from the military no too long ago. He didn't want to live by himself in fear of going mad. So, Gaara took him in to keep an eye on him. Tenten didn't have a reply to that. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I get the feeling," he squinted at her. "That you've changed."

Tenten shrugged. Gaara noticed little mannerisms of people that many would miss. The red head took a moment to think about it before giving up and looking out the window.

The rest of the ride was silent.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They rode up to a mansion not to far from Gaara's office building. He opened the door for her and led her to the front of his house. The driver had grabbed her bag and placed it near the front steps.

"Well, I'm off for the week. So let me know if there's something you want to do." Gaara told her as he opened the door.

Psht, rich people...Tenten looked around. Maids were cleaning and a butler was waiting for her to follow him up stairs. And she did. The room was a decent size, bigger than hers and Neji's; but Neji lived in a condo. Sitting on the bed, the butler explained how to contact him is she needed anything and to put her clothes in the basket near the door to be washed. The bun head nodded and he left the room.

"Hmmm..." Tenten looked around some more, taking in the surroundings.

This room used to be Temari's room, she noticed. The color of the walls were still that pastel blue color from all those times she slept over. The bed was different, and the dressers were changed to a dark grey color. That made her wonder if Gaara's father changed everything when the blonde moved out. With that she stood and walked out to explore.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Where'd you go?" Kankuro asked as Gaara joined him in the dining room for coffee and breakfast.

"I went to go pick up Tenten. She's staying for the week." The redhead explained as a maid poured his coffee into a mug.

"Ah, yeah I remember her. You and Tem used to hang with her back in high school when you did that exchange thing for a semester."

Gaara nodded and sipped his coffee. Liquid gold, he sighed. A maid walked up to him and asked if he wanted to eat now. He nodded and told her to bring three plates. With a questioning look, the maid nodded and trotted to the kitchen.

"So, what are you guys going to do today?" The brunette asked.

"Probably stay here. Or take her out. I'm not sure, yet."

Thud-

Kankuro shot out of his chair out of instinct and ran to the sound. Gaara watched the alarmed look on his face as he ran out the dining room, his hand on his hip. Better than him plowing under the table like last time…

"I see you after a few years and you're still tripping over yourself huh?" The military officer chuckled.  
"Goddamn, good morning to you too, Kankuro."

Gaara let a small smile loose, but quickly changed his face when his older brother and his friend walked into the dining room. Tenten had a small bruise on her shoulder, which he sighed at.

"You'd think at my age I'd quit being so clumsy." Tenten said.

"More like you're more clumsy." Kankuro replied pulling out a seat next to Gaara for her.

Tenten sat and grinned. A maid soon came out with a tray of plates. Eggs, bacon, cereal, toast, and Tenten's favorite, mashed plantains with onions and fried cheese (A/N: not that Asian I know, but that's my favorite breakfast lol)

"We were just discussing the plans for today," Kankuro told her.

"Ok, so what are we doing today?" The bun head asked.

Gaara shrugged. He could take her around the city, they could stay here, they could all take naps all day and go out later tonight...he didn't know nor care really. They say there for a minute thinking about it. Of course Kankuro was gonna go with them.

"What haven't you done in a while?" The older male asked.

"Gone to the beach. Played volleyball." She replied.

"Well aren't you lucky we barely get any change in weather and there is sand all over the damn place." Kankuro winked. "Any objections, baby bro?"

Gaara rolled his eyes at being referred to as a baby, but he nodded. The group ate and separated into their rooms. For now, they'd sleep. Gaara was ready for a nap and Tenten we still feeling sluggish from the bus ride. Kankuro went to the living room and turned on his Xbox.

A little later, about late afternoon, the trio hopped into Gaara's fancy car and drive to the other side of the city where the beaches were. Tenten stripped into her monokini and spotted the volley ball net instantly. There was no one playing on it so she took the ball Kankuro brought and trotted over.

"C'mon army man, let's see what you got!" The bun head yelled.

Kankuro laughed and followed her to the net. Gaara, on the other hand, stayed on his towel, looking at his phone. Even though he took the week, he would still get calls from the office. He didn't mind it, working was never an issue, it was just staying in that office for long periods of time that bothered him.

Bzzt...bzzt...bzzzt

The green eyed young man looked over at Tenten's bag. Reaching in, he took out her phone. Neji's name appeared on the screen along with his picture. Gaara paused; to answer or not...  
"Hyuga." He answered

"...Gaara?"

The redhead smirked.

"What do you want?"

Neji huffed over the phone, obviously wanting to talk to his girlfriend.

"Well, she's occupied with my brother."

"What are you guys doing? It sounds quiet over there." The Hyuga commented.

"At the beach. Tenten is playing volley ball at the moment can I take a mess-"

"Give me the phone!"

Gaara blinked. A little voice was heard from Neji's line. There it was again. Neji sighed.

"Your God niece wants to have a word with you."

"Put her on, then." Gaara replied with a chuckle.

The little girl's voice sounded loud and clear. Gaara couldn't help but smile a bit as the little girl placed her complaint about not going to visit him and that he had to bring her a present if he came to visit her to make up for it.

"Ok, Suta. I'll do that."

A few minutes later they hung up. Tenten and Kankuro came trotting over, sweating. Gaara handed Tenten's phone back to her.

"Your daughter made her demands with me. I owe her a gift when I come to Konoha." Gaara informed her.

Tenten rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"That's some kid you got there, Ten." Kankuro said scratching the back of this head.

They say on their blankets for a bit. Gaara had the maids back a lunch for them. Looking out to the water, Tenten wondered why she had never came out here instead of staying in Konoha. Sure, they had rain often and they had winter; but Suna city wasn't too bad either. It was a dry heat, but the beaches had white sand and the water was a clear blue. The clubs in Suna were a lot of fun, and the school system was just as good as Konohas. Suna was definitely cheaper than Konoha, that's for sure. But she guessed that because she's been in Konoha most of her life, she couldn't just up and leave. Everyone she knew was there. And she could do that to Suta. She'd have to make new friends, get used to the weather... It was all a hassle. But then that would mean that Neji had to choose between his career and her. He had a much better clientele back home; starting over would take forever. Tenten sighed to herself.

"This is nice," Kankuro commented. "All we're missing is Temari and it would've been like highschool all over again."

Gaara scoffed. He loathed high school so much.

"Don't be so sour, Gaara. We had some good times." Tenten said.

"Yeah when we were drunk and passed out on your floor." Kankuro replied.

They laughed. Those were the good times.

"I always forget that you're a year under me." Tenten told the redhead.

"Don't let that face fool you- he's got the mind of a 43 year old man."

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"And you look like you still belong in highschool, Kankuro."

"I'll take that as a compliment, baby bro." The military man winked.

The trio finished their lunches and laid back. Tanning was something that she hadn't done in a while, but her exotic skin tone have her that natural glow that all her friends wish they had. Gaara, on the other hand, was white as a cotton ball and did not tan; he turned red first, then got some color. Tenten noticed his back turning an angry pink color.

"Gaara, you're turning red." She said.

"Where?"

"Your whole back."

Gaara sucked his teeth and grabbed his sunscreen from his bag. Tenten took it from him and squeezed some on her hands. Kankuro laughed as the red head's face soon matched the color of his skin as Tenten sat on his backside and rubbed the lotion into his skin. Kankuro took out his phone and snapped a picture.

"How perfect can this get?" He murmured.

He took another one, only this time he selfied it. When he looked back at it, Tenten was looking at the camera with her tongue sticking out.

"I'm posting this one," he said.

"Go ahead. I actually like that one. Tag me in it." Tenten replied.

Gaara grunted. Social media would be the death of him.

"Hmm lets see how many likes this will get. A hot girl with a banging figure on my baby bro with some sun tan lotion...I'd say 30. Most of them for Tenten." Kankuro said as he typed in a caption: “Beach time! Tenten came to hang with us for a week. Still beautiful!”

"Ha, I have a feeling I'm going to get a call from Neji later." Tenten murmured.

"Let him call you, then! It's just a little fun." Kankuro replied.

Tenten dismounted Gaara and flipped onto her stomach. A nice breeze came by making her sigh. 

This was going to be a good vacation.


	15. No More Counting Dollars

Neji hummed as he held the pink brush in his hand. Suta was perched on his lap, watching TV; her hair absolutely out of control, the loose curls were sticking out at weird angles. He didn't have gel...or grease to smooth it back. With a container of water, he squinted. How did her mother do this everyday? The doctor thought. The whole time Tenten had been gone, he's tried to keep the little girl's hair exactly how it was...but then it came to the point where it just had to be redone. The Hyuga really wished that he had paid more attention when Tenten did her daughter's hair. He needed something that was neat, not too complicated, and did not cause him so much stress…

...  
...  
...  
...Ah!

Why didn't he think of this before? Grabbing a hair tie and some pins, he twisted Suta's hair into two buns. It was cute, it was simple and it was just like her mother. The ravenette gave the buns a pat before rolling off the Hyuga's lap.

"Wait, come here. Let's show your mother." Neji said grabbing his phone.

Suta grinned brightly as the doctor snapped a picture. Simply adorable. After, she ran to her room to play with toys. Neji sent Tenten the photo and waited.

…

…

No reply yet. The doctor had saw the picture that that bonehead had posted online. It looked like they were having a great time over there. But he didn't appreciate all the comments that were posted under the caption. Yes, his girlfriend was hot; he didn't need others posting it out there. There was another post later that night with the military officer and Tenten at a club. Gaara was talking to the bartender and just happen to be in the picture.

He was fine, really it wasn't a big deal. Although, that dress was very tight and very short. Just because they were in the desert didn't mean that she couldn't...cover up a bit more. The night time over there was cold. His eyebrow twitched at the thought. It's not that she really has to cover up; he would prefer it so no one else was looking at her in that kind of way. Then again, she was with Gaara and Kankuro, they'd definitely take good care of her.

Btzzz.

Speak of the devil.

"Hello?" Tenten's voice sounded from the other line.

"Good morning." Neji greeted.

"Good morning. She looks adorable with that hairstyle. How'd you manage?"

Neji smirked to himself, obviously proud that he managed to style the little Uchiha's hair with ouch have a breakdown-plus it has Tenten's stamp of approval. Score.

"Well, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon since I'm leaving tonight. Anything you want me to bring?"  
The doctor clicked his tongue.

"That spiced rum that Temari had that one time; Is it from the city?"

Tenten told him to hold on. He guessed she was going to ask Gaara. Coming back to the phone, she replied.

"No problem."

"Oh, I should warn you," Neji leaned back against the couch. "That we are going to see my uncle and my parents tomorrow night for a family dinner."

There was a pause.

"So soon?"

Another pause.

"Er...alright, I guess. I'll try to sleep on the bus ride then."

Even though she couldn't see, she knew he nodded to the phone.

"Alright. I'll see you later."

Hanging up, Neji pursed his lips together. Perhaps he should've warned her the day before...but this was a family dinner that was last minute. It was probably the only chance he got to see his father and his uncle before the off season of the company and everyone disbanded on vacation.

They'll be fine.

Maybe.

OOooOoooOOoooOOoooOoo

"Mommy!"

Suta jumped into her mother's arms as she walked through the door with Kiba holding her bags behind her.

"Thanks, Kiba." Tenten smiled at the doorman.

"No problem." He said before going back to the elevator.

Neji kissed her on the cheek before taking her bags into the room. Suta told her mother all about the stuff that she and Neji ended up doing while she was gone. Apparently, they spent most of their time at Shikamaru's house and at the park. Tenten smiled at nodded. She was glad that Suta had a good time with Neji.

"Well, go pick out a nice dress. We're going to be taking a trip later tonight." The bun head said.

"Where?" The ravenette asked.

"Well, we're going to have dinner with Neji's family..." She said a bit dryly.

Suta skipped over to her room and began to rummage through her drawers. Neji looked at her curiously.

"Look, I know it was a bit last minute but my uncle is a busy-"

"No, it's fine. I just feel as if it'd be a bit awkward after all these years." The bun head replied.

The doctor blinked. He got where she was coming from and referring to, but his uncle wasn't that harsh of a man. Sure, he could be a bit judgmental...and hold a tense atmosphere...but he wasn't that bad.

…

Actually, now that he thought about it, Neji wasn't too sure about this either.

"He knew you through Hinata. Didn't he show some kind of appreciation that you were her friend? Lord knows Hinata used to be so timid."

Tenten shrugged. It was Hinata's mother who seemed very pleased with the Chinese girl's presence.

"You know what," Tenten scratched behind one of her buns. "I might need a shot of that rum before we go."

Neji nodded.

"I will need one as well."

Tenten quickly showered. She had left it up to Neji to go through her clothes so she could look appropriate for the dinner. The Hyuga hummed as he went through her racks. Many of her dresses were more casual or some of those sexy tight dresses from the cabaret, but he spotted a simple black dress that would be perfect for any occasion.

"Up," Tenten held her curls into a ponytail. "Or down?"

Neji looked at her.

"I like it down." He stated.

"Down it is..." Tenten released her hair and ran her gel coated hands into her curls.

Tenten quickly braided Suta's hair and adjusted the little girl's dress, this time with Neji looking over her shoulder. She had picked out a dress that Itachi had delivered from the Uchiha family. It fit her perfectly, she noticed. The cute ruffles bounced and had glitter and bows-which was perfect for a six year old girl. Strapping on her heels, Tenten grabbed her jacket and purse.

"Alright," she announced. "Let's get this over with!"

OoOooOooOoOooOOoOOoo

Wow, talk about fancy and way out of your league...Tenten thought as she stood in front of the restaurant. It looked like one of those clubhouses where you needed to be a member in order to get into. Neji grabbed onto her hand.

"Ready?" He asked.

Holding onto Suta, she nodded. Full speed ahead, they walked inside. Neji led the two girls to the upper level of the building where his family was. The doorman greeted them as they entered.  
"Holy-" Tenten stopped herself remembering her daughter was with her.

 

"Wow, Mr. Hyuga. This place is huge." Suta commented as her mother picked her up.

"I suppose it is, Suta." The doctor replied looking around.

Familiar faces greeted them as they walked in, looking for a table to sit at. Tenten planted herself at the seat Neji pulled out for her. That's when Hiashi and his wife came over.

"My, there's a face I haven't seen in years...and a new face I've never seen before."

Tenten blinked. Hinata's mother smiled brightly at her with piercing blue eyes. She Hinata shared her mother's face, but her father's eyes. Well, at least one person was pleasantly surprised to see her…

"Hello, nice to see you again." Tenten greeted with a small smile.

"Neji, come here." Hiashi commanded, not even responding to the chinese woman.

Putting a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, he stood and walked over to his uncle who led him to the side. After a minute Neji returned standing rather straight next to his uncle. Neji's aunt looked down at Suta.

"And who is this little girl? Your niece? Your little cousin?"

"Er...no," Tenten put a hand on Suta's head.

"This is my daughter."

Hiashi's brow twitched. Tenten wasn't too sure what to make of that reaction. Well, she supposed that this was better than having no reaction at all...right? Hinata's mother sat on the chair in front of Suta.

"Hello." She greeted.  
Suta didn't reply. She looked between Hiashi and the woman in front of her. Feeling a bit uncomfortable she tried to make herself disappear into her mother's arms. Tenten apologized.

"She's not very good with meeting new people." The brunette explained.

"It's alright, Hanabi was the same way when she was this young," Neji's aunt replied. "How old are you, Suta?"

The ravenette merely blinked. This time she looked at Neji. As if something shot through his brain, the doctor reached down and scooped up the little girl into his arms. Suta wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his hair.

"She turned six in August." Tenten said.

"Ah, such a small child for the age of six." Hiashi commented.

Tenten's heart nearly sank into the floor. This was what she didn't want to hear. God, something save her from this awkward conversation.

"Tenten!"

Oh thank god.

The Chinese girl snapped her head to the voice. It was Neji's parents.

"Sweet rescue..." Tenten murmured.

Neji's mother wore a grey long sleeved dress with floral beading. Her hair was in western waves and her husband was just as stylish. All these damn Hyugas were stylish...must be nice to have money.

"Shizukana..." Hiashi nodded at his sister in law.

"Oh you brought Suta! Hello, my darling!" The honey blonde woman patted the little girl's back.

Suta muffled a greeting before trying to dissolve back into Neji's hair. But not before looking between the doctor's father and uncle. She glanced between the two men. Squinting, she blinked and quickly turned to make sure she wasn't seeing make believe things.

"Mr. Hyuga’s mommy." Suta mumbled.

"Yes?" Shizukana replied leaning closer to hear her.

"Why are there two of them?"

The adults chuckled.

"My darling, they are twin brothers."

Suta squinted at them again. How could that be? She thought. Neji had told her that...what's that word? "Identical" twins looked exactly the same.

"They do not look the same to you?" Neji asked.

The little girl shoved her face back into his hair before stating that one looked more scarier than the other. Shizukana laughed, obviously getting a kick out of this. Tenten bowed her head slightly to Hiashi. Her daughter can have quite a mouth on her sometimes.

"I'm sorry, I haven't acknowledge you yet." Neji's father smiled down at Tenten.

"It's alright." She replied. "It's nice to see you again."

Hizashi Hyuga was probably the person that Neji worshiped the most; His father was his hero. Hizashi handled all of the overseas trading and politics of the Hyuga company; really anything that involved soft faced negotiations (for obvious reasons). And lucky for Tenten, Hizashi had the better sense of humor between the two brothers.  
"I can't believe so long has gone by." He hummed sitting himself down. "I remember when you and Neji were finishing middle school together. I also heard your parents moved out of the city and your brother is an athlete...good for him."

Everyone took this as an invitation to sit around the table. The Chinese woman pursed her lips together. She really didn't need this right now. She knew Hizashi was just trying to make friendly conversation...but Neji's uncle was breathing down their shoulders with that straight face. Good thing she and Neji took a shot of that rum before they left... Neji slipped his hand onto Tenten's knee under the table cloth. It was going to be alright…

"So tell me, what have you been up to since you graduated?" Hizashi asked.

Tenten pointed to Suta. Both twins' eyebrows shot up. Well, she might as well admit it openly now. Neji looked at bit puzzled at his father.

"Father, I told you Tenten was pregnant back in high school." He said.

"Ah, I believe you did...I didn't actually think it was true..." Hizashi blinked, unsure of how to address the situation without wanting to offend Tenten.

Tenten shrugged. She managed one year of university and that was all she could squeeze. Most of her money and time was taking care of Suta and working. Hizashi smiled, he told her he understood. That made her a bit more easy. Neji was like him in that sense, if it was practical it was understandable. And he didn't seem phased by how Suta kept staring between him and the other adults at the table. Shizukana would make faces at her which Suta replied by puffing up her cheeks; a typical six year old reaction.

"You know I never wanted to ask, but I am curious." Shizukana sipped a glass of water.

"Who is her father? I'm positive it's not my Neji."

Neji nearly spat out his own water.

"M-mother..." He groaned.

Shizukana grinned.

"I wouldn't mind that at all, actually." Hizashi murmured sipping his own wine.

Tenten and Neji exchanged glances. Unexpected turn of events, for sure. But then again, Shizukana was no ordinary Hyuga. Hizashi chuckled and laid a hand on his wife's.

"Well, mother..." Neji adjusted Suta so she was facing the table...much to her displeasure (which was clearly shown on her face).

"Do you remember my friend Sasuke from high school?"

The honey blonde hummed to herself. It was in fact Hiashi who spoke this time.

"That underclassmen that was also Naruto's best friend?"

The adults looked at him. It was true Hinata ended up leaving to the states with him. But that fact that he even remembered the Uchiha's existence was fascinating to the younger adults at the table.

"Daddy?" Suta looked at her mother at the mention of Sasuke's name.

"Oh...I see." Shizukana said.

Tenten shifted, obviously uncomfortable with this conversation. She knew Neji's mom meant no harm, but even in front of the family head it was a bit unsettling to talk about that sensitive topic. Before Tenten could say anything, Suta jumped off of Neji's lap.

"Mommy," she tugged on her dress. " I have to go bathroom."

Tenten blinked before excusing herself.

"No no! I'll take her to the bathroom." Shizukana said standing.

Picking up the little girl, the honey blonde shuffled off to the woman's bathroom. Tenten bit her lip. It was all adults now. Hiashi cleared his throat.

"So, you gave birth, did a year of university and now you are...?"

"I have three jobs. And Neji has been kind enough to allow me and Suta to live in his unit." Tenten explained.

Hiashi hummed. Neji grunted, he had been dating her for a while since they reacquainted...'twas more of a romantic formality, he told them leaving out the part that she was evicted and had nowhere to go. Tenten released the breath that she was holding. Leave it to Neji, she thought gratefully.

"Ah, a working girl. Must be rough." Hinata's mom stated.

Tenten's eyebrow twitched. Neji side eyed her, hoping she didn't open her mouth.

"Actually, yes. But it's well rewarding in the end."

Neji squeezed her knee, knowing she had something smart to say behind that reply. Most Hyuga women stayed at home or worked with the company doing small jobs. A very traditional ideal, but that's how his family was.

"Neji, you are not doing your job. You need to provide more for your wife." Hizashi said.

Neji blinked. He looked at his father wide eyed. Tenten felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. Oh, yeah that was another thing...Hyugas were quick to marry.

"Father...Tenten is not my wife." Neji sweat dropped.

"Oh? She's not? Did why was there a big fuss about...brother what were you thinking?" Neji's father looked at Hiashi.

The older twin too looked a bit perplexed.

"Neji, I thought you were going to present her as-"

"My girlfriend...not my wife..." The doctor mumbled running a hand through his hair.

Tenten swallowed hard. What the hell? She looked at Neji, he too seemed a bit shocked. Married? To him? Actually, she wouldn't mind it. Come to think of it, they lived together, he adores Suta, and they...well...love each other.

"What's the matter, tough guy? Am I not wife material?" Tenten teased.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Oh please..."

The adults looked between the two.

"I dunno, dear," Hinata's mom looked at Hiashi. "They seem married to me."

"With all do respect, aunt, I ensure you we are not married. Tenten and I are in a romantic relationship, however not bonded."

Tenten grinned. He was really having a hard time with this more than she was. Hiashi sat back. Well, that was a waste of time. He thought he was getting a new in law and child to the Hyuga family. His nephew was making a big deal out of nothing. However, he didn't know how he felt about Tenten's daughter. She clearly was very young when she had her, and she didn't finish university which could discredit her for many opportunities.

"At times like this, I wish Hinata was here..." Neji grumbled under his breath.

Tenten patted his shoulder. Shizukana returned with Suta in her arms.

"Darling, you could've told me that they weren't married." Hizashi said.

"Hm? I never said they were. You probably just assumed that when I told you she moved in with him." The honey blonde bounced the six year old on her lap.

Neji pursed his lips together. Yes, he thought. His parents were at that age now…

"So, when is that happening?" Neji's aunt asked.

They blinked.

"I'm sure you'd make a fine addition to the Hyuga family."

Tenten whipped her head around to Neji. He had no response; in fact he just looked at her back.

"Shizukana you should talk to your son about it. Hinata will definitely not be getting married too soon to that boy." Hiashi looked at his sister in law.

Shizukana hummed. She shrugged as she wrapped her arms around the little girl. Suta didn't squirm, getting comfortable in her arms.

After a moment of silence, Tenten's stomach decided to make its existence known to the table. The Chinese girl excused herself...she was hungry. The head of the Hyuga family clapped his hands and like magic butlers and waiters and champagne people entered hall with plates of food and drinks and other goods. Tenten blinked her mouth gaped open as she was served first. Neji watched her reaction with a small smile. Maybe, he thought. She'd have to get used to being pampered though…

OOoooOOooOoOooOOoOo

"That was..."

"Embarrassing?" Neji offered taking off his button down shirt.

"Hell yeah." Tenten unzipped her dress.

They had the rest of the night casually chatting with the Hyugas. Suta ended up running around with the other Hyuga children who were there, which was nice. Especially since she fell asleep in the car coming back to the condo.

"So," Tenten's dress fell to the ground. "Have you thought about marriage?"

Neji ran a hand through his hair and changed into his sweat pants. Of course he's thought about it. Glancing over, he saw her standing by the vanity with a makeup wipe. Her was in her bra and underwear, smudging off the makeup she had applied earlier.

"I never really thought I'd see you again though."

Tenten cocked an eyebrow and looked at him through the mirror.

"You thought about marrying me?"

Neji shrugged. His high school fantasies got the best of him. She was the girl he grew attached to; he liked her more than what they were and he wanted a future. But after they graduated, it all flew out the window.

"Wait, even when I was with Sasuke?" She asked.

Again, another shrug. He had thought of ways of taking her from him, he admitted. However, he wasn't that kind of person and he didn't want her to hate him forever if he made the wrong choice... Tenten tossed the make up wipe in the bin and faced him. Was he for real? This was utterly amusing. A smirk formed on her face. The doctor squinted at her.

"What?"

"I didn't think you were capable of being jealous-oh Mr. Bow-Down-I'm-Better-Than-You-Hyuga." She teased.

Neji grabbed her by her waist and rested his cheek on her stomach. Tenten laughed and patted his head, running her fingers through his hair.

"My uncle asked me why you weren't wearing a ring when he first pulled me away from you." He murmured.

"Oh?" She replied.

"Before I said anything he started to lecture me about good taste and being as formal as possible. I couldn't say that we weren't married to begin with since he just kept talking and I kind of tuned him out after a while."

"Did he say anything about Suta?"

"Yes, he asked about her schooling. I told him she attended public school." He hummed. "But that was it."

Tenten hummed. His cheek was cool against her skin.

"So." He looked at her.

"Hm?"

"Would you marry me?" He asked.

Tenten wasn't too sure if he was genuinely asking or if he was proposing to her. After a moment of looking at his face, she settled on the former.

"I...haven't thought about it," she ran a hand through her curls. "The thought never really crossed my mind."

Neji tilted his head to the side, unsure what to take from that. Tenten hummed. She guessed that she could see them married...with a family...Suta would be alright with it, she guessed. Her parents would definitely push her full force to marry into the Hyuga name. Did she want to get married right this moment? Or anytime soon.

"Not...really." She said.

Neji blinked. He knew how she felt about marriage. They had a similar conversation about this in high school. Tenten was engaged at one point to the Uchiha...however that event was never seen through and was never touched upon again. Perhaps she still wanted to wait and see how long they would last together; how long he could put up with her and her daughter. A terrible thought, for he truly did care for her and Suta, but that was how she saw things. Kissing just above her bellybutton, he told her to forget that he said anything. It was a long day, and she needed sleep. The doctor let go of her torso and rolled onto his back.

Tenten braided her hair and put on an oversized shirt (one of his that she liked since men's clothing were the best for sleeping) she took off her bra and curled up next to him. Laying her head on his chest, she hummed.

OoOoooOoOOOooOOOOOOO

Weeks passed. The subject of marriage never came through a crack again. However, Tenten did think about it often. Whenever she saw Neji and Suta sitting on the couch together, her tiny feet resting on his knee as she watched cartoons and he went through his emails. Or when he would make her breakfast on her late mornings after working at the Cabaret and kiss her until noon. It was almost too good to be true, she thought. What took the cake was he showed up at the new mechanic place she worked at with flowers in hand to take her home. He always found a way to make her smile and feel appreciated. But was it because of that conversation? Neji got over things very quickly, perhaps it was just her. Tenten had spoken to Shikamaru and Temari about marriage and all she got was that they put up with each other one way or another. That's when she knew she asked the wrong people. Temari and Shikamaru argued a lot, but it was never serious. They were both strong minded; their opinions clashed, but they always found a solution. So, Tenten brought it up with Rock Lee and Haku over lunch. They stemmed a bit surprised about her bringing forth the topic since the word hadn't been in her vocabulary since she was first engaged. The bowl cut MMA professional smiled and told her it was probably, as Neji would put it, fate. Haku nodded, agreeing that they were fine for each other. Tenten shrugged, unsure. She always felt unsure about a lot of things since Suta. Getting their opinions did help though.

It was time for school to begin again. Only this time, Suta was wearing her brand new uniform at her brand new private school...courtesy of Hiashi Hyuga himself. When the letter and check came in the mail Tenten nearly jumped out of her skin. Neji asked if they should return it, and she gave a very quick 'no' and made an appointment with the academy right away. The doctor had decided to call his uncle for an explanation and again, got word of his father's hand in convincing him to help out and that Hyugas when to only the best schools. Neji pursed his lips together; he wasn't sure if he should be grateful or suspicious (especially since he himself was enrolled in public school from his middle to high school). Tenten was definitely grateful and didn't bother asking questions. Her daughter was going to one of the most high class academies in the city and she didn't have spend a penny.

For the first few weeks it was rough for the little Uchiha. She wouldn't talk to other students or teachers. She mostly played by herself. The teacher found it very concerning and immediately told Tenten. She wasn't too worried since her daughter was not very social to begin with. When Neji asked about her friends at school, Suta would reply that they were all annoying and loud.  
"She's just like her father..." The doctor murmured shuffling through that month's clinic expenses.  
"It's been a few weeks, I'm a bit worried that maybe she's you know." Tenten said sipping her tea.  
The doctor had picked her up to get lunch together at a cafe a few minutes from his clinic. Neji hummed, it wasn't unusual. The academy life was different than public school; there was more structure...a specific way of doing things-but at the same time allowed the freedom of doing anything. An odd notion really, however even he attended that same academy when he was her age before being sent to public middle and high school.

"She is not bipolar, Tenten. We talked about this already." He said punching numbers into a calculator on his phone.

The bun head took another sip, unsure of how to reply. Sensing the silence, Neji took her hand into his.

"If anything, why don't you just have Shikamaru check her out? He does have a PhD in abnormal psychology."

"That's because he's in the criminal justice department at the university. He does profiling and studies psycho and sociopaths...my daughter is no criminal and not she crazy."

Neji chuckled.

"It's an option." He said.

Tenten puffed up her cheeks.

"When was the last time you popped in to see her during the day?" The doctor asked.

"I dunno...two weeks ago?" She replied.

"Perhaps it's time to visit again. I will go with you this time." He said.  
Tenten nodded. Neji started gathering his papers and putting them back into his briefcase.

"Wait, you mean now?" She blinked.

"Why not? I was going to take the rest of the day anyway since my other doctors and nurses have returned for vacation. The clinic is in good hands with Hana."

"Oh...ok." Tenten said grabbing her purse.

They drove down to the academy. The students were playing outside in the school yard. The bun head scanned around from behind the gate. She spotted her daughter running around with some of the older boys.

"I suppose she gets that from you." Neji said.

Tenten shrugged. She was always with the older kids since her brother would take her everywhere he went.

"Maybe... She's not getting along with her classmates because she finds more comfort with the older kids." Tenten said.

"It is a possibility." Neji said. "Still, let us chat with the teacher."

The pair entered the school. All Neji and to do was flash his ID and they walked right in. Tenten pursed her lips together, Hyugas were well known here.

"Well my family funds this establishment. This is the only private academy that is in the city you know. And is not funded by the politicians and our taxes."

"It's all Hyuga money?"

"Yes." Neji nodded as they walked to the main office.

"I also send some of my nurses here to help out. Wealthy families request only the best, so we deliver."

Tenten thought about that statement. For some reason she felt as though that had something to do with why her daughter wasn't being social in class. The teacher greeted them both and they followed her to the classroom. The teacher spoke to Neji, answering all his quick witted questions, obviously being tested to see if this teacher was up to his standard of what Suta deserves as an instructor. Tenten looked around the room and the cubbies. She opened up her daughter's book bag and found that Mei-Rei was missing from it. So, she check her cubby. Still no cat. It was then Tenten turned to the teacher with a serious face.

"Where is her stuffed cat?" She asked.

The teacher blinked.

"I took it away earlier since she was being teased by the others for holding it. I made a deal with her to give it back at rest time."

The bun head squinted at Neji. That was it. The Hyuga Doctor sighed...he had a feeling that toy would cause trouble one day.

"Here's a good question-"

Neji's ears perked up. Oh boy, he thought. This poor teacher was going to hear it from her.  
Tenten went on about why nothing was done about the other children from day one. Why every time her daughter came home she would always hold on so tightly to her stuffed cat. At that point Neji put a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy, Tenten..." He breathed. "She's managing twenty two other students by herself."

"I don't care. How is it that my daughter is having a lousy time in one of the most prestigious academies in the city that cater to paying families to ensure their child's happiness and growth- and yet my daughter comes home everyday dreading going to school the next?!"  
Tenten looked at Neji.

"We should have just left her in public school."

"And what? Have the same happen? Tenten, she is six years old. The same would happen there as well."

"If I may..." The teacher spoke, clearly unaffected by Tenten's outburst. "Children tend to hold in things that bother them and emote their emotions on objects. What does this toy mean to her?"  
Tenten looked the teacher in the face and breathed in.

"Her father gave that to her."

The teacher looked at Neji, who shook his head.

"I am just a guardian. I am not her father. Her father is...currently unavailable." The doctor explained.

The teacher hummed. It made sense.

"So," Tenten crossed her arms. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I will surely talk to the parents of the children who are teasing her, . And I will have to talk to Suta myself. Maybe there can be another way."

Tenten looked to Neji, who nodded. Yes, he thanked the teacher and led his girlfriend from the classroom before she could pick a fight. He led her out to the car, and began driving back to the condo.

She was still a bit heated when they walked through the door. Neji sat her on the couch so he could make some tea. So, she did, knowing there was no point in getting all worked up...but it was just annoying.

"I know," the doctor said as he handed her a tea cup. "It's frustrating-"

"Like how do you not tell the parents that their little bastards are practically bullying another child? That just blows my mind! At Suta's old school, the teacher would make house calls, and ask to see me whenever there was something that needed to be discussed." Tenten exclaimed as she flicked her wrist.

Neji reached over planted a soft kiss on her lips. He did feel her body relax after a moment so he let go and sighed.

"This academy is about independence. She's just started learning that she needs to stand up for herself. It's about time she learned how not to take any nonsense from anyone."

Tenten puffed up her cheeks. That was her little girl, she'd kill anyone who made her unhappy. Neji smiled a bit, he made her rest her head on his shoulder before leaning back on the couch.

"You can be so stubborn sometimes you know, Tenten?" The doctor breathed.

The bun head grunted and put the cup of tea on the coffee table. She made herself comfortable on his shoulder and hummed. Neji's fingers trailed up and down her side, leaving soothing tingles in her skin. He always knew how to calm her down. They laid there in silence for a bit. Then Neji's phone rang.

"Yes, Hana?" He spoke.

"Sorry to disturb, but we have an emergency."

Neji tapped on Tenten's shoulder and he stood. He stayed on the phone as he grabbed his keys and his shoes. Pulling up his hair in a pony tail, he mouthed to Tenten that there was an emergency and he needed to head back to the clinic. He kissed her tenderly before jetting out the door.


	16. We'll Be Counting Stars

Neji bolted through the emergency room doors, pulling his hair into a high ponytail. His nurses flooded over to him with clip boards. Hana stood at the front desk pointing him to the room of his emergency patient.

"The ambulance arrived on the scene about twenty minutes after a traffic unit arrived." One of his nurses explained.

"Car accident?" Neji asked looked at the charts.

"Motorcycle and car." The nurse replied.

"Where is the general information chart?" The doctor asked.

The nurse pointed into the room. There was an officer in there trying to get information from the patient's belongings. Neji nodded and decided to make his way into the room. Upon entering, he paused.

"Hyuga Neji. Pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise...Uchiha Itachi." The doctor replied pleasantly. "What do we have?"

Itachi took out his report pad and read off the information he was able to receive. It was a young boy; according to his license he is fifteen years old and from the Kiri Province which was south west of Konoha province. Neji quickly jotted everything down. The Uchiha officer continued to explain that it happened on the border of the city lines which was why he decided to bring him here.

"I apologize for any inconvenience. However, I did not feel comfortable dropping him off with just any pediatric doctor." Itachi said.

"That's perfectly fine-No inconvenience at all. It was luck that you were close to the city. And could get him here." Neji replied scribbling down more information into the chart.

Approaching the monitors, the Hyuga recorded every observation he saw. The teenager was breathing...barely. Two nurses came in with extra IV drips and more bandages. Stepping aside, Itachi watched as Neji did his job. The Hyuga rolled up his sleeves and stitched up whatever he could. The boy's heart rate dropped for only a moment; to which Neji's hand went straight for the oxygen mask and attached it to the boy's battered face. Once his heart rate stabled to the doctor's satisfaction, Neji stepped back and sighed. Looking at his nurses, who too looked tired and a bit shaken by the sudden situation, and told them to return to their posts.

"Seeing you work gives me great relief that my niece is in your care." Itachi said after a while.  
Neji hummed, unsure how to reply.

"What is this boy's name?"

"Ranmaru."

Neji blinked. After a moment, he cocked an eyebrow.

"No last name?" The doctor asked.

Itachi shook his head. The boy's license had the address of an old lady's house who happened to be his guardian. However, when he spoke to the old lady, she said that he was from an orphanage.

"Hm. No foster house, he actually lives with this old lady?"

"Not that I am aware of. It seemed as though the old lady was just merely giving him a place to sleep in exchange for work. I have yet to contact the orphanage that she claimed he came from. I wanted to get him situated first here." The Uchiha explained adjusting his gun belt.

Neji sighed but nodded. Of course, he thought.

"Well, I will leave in him in your very capable hands then, Hyuga. I'll be in touch." Itachi waved as he walked to the door. "Oh and say hello to Suta for me."

The doctor side glanced as the officer exited the room. Neji looked down at the boy in the bed. Taking out a few other charts, he began to browse through them. A nurse came in holding a basket with Ranmaru's belongings. Neji took it upon himself to look through the kid's wallet for his license. Just as Itachi said, there was no last name, just a line that indicated that the information was not given. The orphanage probably didn't receive a birth certificate from whoever drop the boy off or something. Glancing at the monitors, Neji felt as though he was safe enough to walk out of the room for a few minutes.

"Hana," the doctor called to his secretary.

The brunette wheeled around from behind the desk.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I need a nurse in this boy's room to watch him in case he wakes up."

"Pick one of the interns?" She asked picking up the loud speaker.

Neji waves his hand. He'll leave her to it. He announced that he'd be in his office if anyone else came in who needed him. Sitting at his desk, Neji glanced at the clock. Groaning he pulled out his work phone and went through his contact information. He's going to need a specialist to come in and test the boy for allergies before he could treat him.  
Shit, he thought. He didn't have her number. She's probably the best person to come in and help. But he wondered how much she charged. Tsunade had her own specialist program to manage, however he hoped that she wouldn't send one of her interns to test him...he wanted her specifically. Pulling out the payment records, the Hyuga skimmed through the past two months of payments. Humming he reached for his desk phone.

"Hana?" Neji called.

"Yeah?" Her voice replied from the phone speaker.

"I need you to get me the number to a certain tunic specialist. I want her to come in and work with our new kid."

Hana clicked her tongue.

"Alright, who are we talking about?"

Neji hesitated. Hana was always big about saving money since both of them went through the check books.

"Tsunade. I want her."

There was a choke on her line.

"Do you realize she charges per tunic? And not cheaply either." His secretary stated.

The doctor sweat dropped. He understood, but it was anything to get this boy better. He said he'd even dip into his own personal funds if he had to. The woman sighed, obviously irritated.

"Please, Hana."

"Alright, alright. I'll call her. The specialist academy she runs is still open. I'll see if I can get hold of her."

Neji thanked her before hanging up. Pursing his lips together, he regretted not taking the time back in university to minor in tunics and potions. That way he wouldn't have had to call her in. However, Tsunade was indeed amazing at her job; she did treat Tenten after all. Going back through Ranmaru's charts, he noted all the critical places. The boy's legs were severely damaged and his spinal cord was as well. For all he knew the boy could be paralyzed. Such a shame, he thought. He was only fifteen and may not be able to walk again.

"My chest aches just thinking about it."

"It'll be alright, Neji." Tenten's voice sounded from the their side of the phone.

The doctor ran a hand through his hair. Surgery was an option. However, he always tried to avoid doing surgery on children since their bodies were still developing. Tenten tried to reassure him that everything would be alright; The boy was alive and that's all that mattered at the moment.  
"Itachi was the one that brought him in."

Tenten hummed. How convenient, she thought. It seemed interesting that the Uchiha would bring the boy all the way to the city. But, the bun head didn't question it. The Chinese woman yawned.

"I'm going to head to bed. I have to drop Suta off early tomorrow for some trip to a puppet show."

"Alright. Good night, Tenten." The doctor replied.

Tenten hummed in response before hanging up. Neji himself began to feel a bit drowsy, so he went to his back cabinet and pulled out a pillow and sheet. He made his way to his cot in the far corner of the room. Hana or one of his nurses would definitely wake him up if anything were to happen suddenly.

OOoOOOoOOOoOoOoOOOoOoO

Tenten waved to Suta as she lined up with her class in the school yard. Neji still hadn't returned home from work. She had called him the morning before, but Hana had told her that he was asleep. The bun head had decided to pick up some food for the staff and head over to the clinic herself to make sure they were well fed. Admittedly, she was also curious to see the new patient. Although it wasn't really any of her business, something told her to stop by and meet this boy.  
When she ran back to the condo building, Tenten greeted Kiba who asked why she was in a rush.

"I'm going to make some food for the staff at Neji's clinic." She explained.

"Oh, yeah! My sister told me about what was going on over there." Kiba said.

"You sister works for Neji?"

Kiba grinned. Hana was Neji's secretary. Tenten blinked. She'd never met Hana before, but she's sure Kiba would've fib about it.

"Hey, if you want I can give you a ride over there. I was going to stop by anyway and bring Akamaru to amuse the kids." The security guard explained pointing to the large dog at his feet.

"I'll take you up on that offer. I'll be down in a bit!" Tenten said as she swiped in and headed to the elevator.

Quickly putting together rice balls, sandwiches and other little finger foods, Tenten showered and packed it all into bags. She retwisted her hair and met Kiba downstairs, who had changed out of his uniform. Akamaru waged his tail and barked happily as Tenten patted his furry head.

The drive to the clinic was comfortable. The bun head was shocked to see that Akamaru was very well trained and laid in the back seat calmly, occasionally peeking his head out of the window.

"My sister used to be a professional dog trainer. She wanted to be a vet, but then she had my nephew and never continued." Kiba explained.

Tenten mentally scoffed; complete understanding. Kiba continued to tell her that when Neji moved into the building he had asked if he could put up advertisements for a secretary for his clinic. He called his sister immediately and she was brought in to meet with the doctor. It was an easy job, but it was still a job. Since his sister had people skills and was good at organizing, Neji hired her off the bat and they opened the clinic together.

"I found it surprising that Neji held patients at the clinic instead of sending them to the hospital." Tenten hummed.

"Well, it's like a mini hospital he runs. We use the term clinic due to the size. But he has other doctors and nurses on duty at all times. His establishment is very...inclusive. The Hyugas always tend to do that. Hana used to always tell me that if it wasn't for his uncle, Neji would've made a local clinic instead of a private one." The Inuzuka explained.

"Interesting..." Tenten hummed. "His uncle sent Suta to a new school. That private academy on the north end of the city."

"Ah! That academy is very expensive, but it is worth it. A bunch of the kids in this building attend it. Lucky you, you got the hook up."

"I'm not too sure about that. It's weird that knowing Suta isn't even Neji's daughter...like she's not even a Hyuga, and he sent her there." Tenten mused.

Kiba grinned. It was probably a the beginnings of a bribe to have her inducted into the Hyuga clan. Tenten rolled her eyes and hit his shoulder. In a way, he could be right. The Hyugas were shocked that Neji wasn't married yet...let alone married to her specifically.

"Weird question," Kiba asked.

"Shoot." Tenten replied.

"What high school did you go to? You looked so familiar to me when Neji first brought you to the building."

Tenten blinked.

"Konoha Academy."

Kiba laughed.

"What?" Tenten squinted at him.

"Now it makes sense. I was the year under you. I was friends with Hinata and Shino." Kiba   
replied.

The bunhead's eyebrows shot up.

"Sorry, but I don't remember. I've heard of you though...Inuzuka is your last name right?"

"Yeah, Naruto and I ran around pulling pranks. Man those were good times. I met Neji through Hinata and hooked him up with a condo when he came back from University. Damn," the security guard ran a hand through his hair. "Such a small world... And I remember you were a cheerleader right? You dated Uchiha Sasuke."

"Mhm. I had Suta my Senior year." Tenten hummed. "And Neji was there every step of the way..."  
Kiba exhaled. He didn't want to comment on that. But he did tell her that back in high school, everyone thought that she and Neji would've gotten together and would've been that "it" power couple. Tenten shrugged.

"Better late than never." He chuckled.

Tenten smiled in agreement. Indeed...better late than never. The pulled into the parking lot of the clinic and waltz right in. Kiba walked up to his sister's desk and hugged her.

"Tenten, this is Hana Inuzuka. My older sis." Kiba said.

Hana smiled and nodded at the bun head.

"Ah, so you're the one Neji's been ditching work to be with. Good thing you're gorgeous or I would've killed him." She said.

Tenten laughed and held up the bags of food. Hana directed her to the back kitchen. The Chinese woman nodded and walked off. She peeked her head in and smiled. Neji was standing over the coffee machine overlooking more charts and scribbling down some things onto the papers. His hair was up in a high ponytail and he wore a white lab coat with his stethoscope around his neck.  
"I love a man in uniform."

Neji's eyes shot up to her. Tenten grinned at him as she set the bags on the counter and began to pull out the food. The doctor walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. She was his breath of fresh air. Whirling her around, the Hyuga planted a soft kiss on her lips.  
"What brings you here?" He asked not letting go of her.

"I figured you and your staff would want a well cooked meal instead of ordering pizza." She said pointing at the pizza boxes on one of the tables. "And you haven't been home in a while so I decided to drop by."

Neji smirked, his pride raised a bit by the fact that she missed him. Tenten noted the bags under his eyes. He hasn't slept comfortably in a while, she guessed. Neji probably took short naps in between checking his patient's.

"D'awwwwww how cute."

The two whirled around. Most of Neji's nurses and other doctors were standing in the doorway of the kitchen. They all smiled and waved at Tenten. A blush creeping on her cheeks, Tenten pointed to the food spread and told them to dig in. Neji watched as his staff gingerly walked over and began to fill their plates, thanking her before leaving the kitchen to return to their work.

"Now they can't say you're a loner." Hana said from the counter. "I told her that you're lucky she's gorgeous. I would've kicked your ass since you liked to ditch work."

"You make it seem as though I'm lazy, Hana." Neji replied.

"You're right, you're not. But I can't have you slacking on me." She stated before leaving the kitchen.

Tenten chuckled as Neji rolled his eyes and brought her into another embrace. Burying his face into her neck, he inhaled. She was wearing that perfume he lead gotten her. Tenten rubbed his back, noting his stiff shoulders.

"I don't know when I'll be home." He stated.

"Just worry about taking care of the boy." Tenten hummed.

The coffee maker beeped to indicate its completion of brewing. Neji walked over and poured himself some coffee. He handed not sugar, and no milk; pure, black, and bitter. Taking her hand, Neji led her down the hall ways. Little kids were running round in their hospital gowns, going from room to room with their nurses. Tenten smiled softly as she spotted Kiba with Akamaru. A bunch of little patients huddled around the dog allowing them to pet and hug him.

"Kiba has been a great help bringing Akamaru every few weeks. It's a nice distraction for the children." Neji said.

"Dr. Hyuga, Dr. Hyuga! Look at how big Akamaru is now!" One of the children ran up to him.  
Tenten stepped back, and watched as the child pulled Neji over to the group. Kneeling down, the Doctor smiled and patted Akamaru himself. They loved him, she thought. She remembers hating the doctor as a child, but Neji had this charm that just made him so approachable with them.

"Hey, Dr. Hyuga." A little girl with an oxygen tank tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hm?" Neji bent down as she whispered in his ear.

"Oh, her?" The doctor pointed at Tenten.

Standing up, Neji walked over to Tenten and took her hand. The kids all looked at them curiously. She wasn't a nurse...but Dr. Hyuga held her hand like their parents held hands. He looked at her like how their parents looked at each other.

"Everyone, this is Ms. Tenten." Neji announced to his little squadron of children.

"Are you his wife?" A little girl asked.

"Are you married?" Another piped up.

"Why did you come today?" A little boy asked excitedly.

"You have panda ears!"

Tenten smiled and looked at Neji.

"Well, Doctor. It seems as though we have been found out."

The Hyuga man chuckled. He looked at his patients and announced that Ms. Tenten was his wife and she had come to visit him at work since he had not been home in a few days.

"Ohhhhh because of that new boy right? Ms. Hana says he can't play with us because he's still asleep..." One little girl said.

The group buzzed. It seems as though they were very aware of the boy's presence.

"But, he's a teenager, like my sister. She always tells me that older kids don't like to play with us."

"That's not true! My cousin is a big kid and he always plays with me and my brother."

Neji and Tenten exchanged looked as the children chatted with each other. Kiba laughed and ushered them to the play room with Akamaru leading them down the hallway. He patted Neji on the shoulder as he walked past. The bun head heard a sigh come from her boyfriend.

"You do realize they now believe that you and I are married right?" Tenten asked.

"They are children. Even though they understand the concept of relationships, I feel as though it was just easier than saying that you are my special person." He replied. "Married or otherwise."

The bun head kissed his cheek as he led her down the hallway again toward his office. It was a small office, Tenten observed. There were file cabinets everywhere, clip boards on a desk that held a computer. Along with a small cot in the corner, there was a dresser with probably extra clothing in case he had to stay the night. Neji whipped out his phone and text Hana not to disturb him until Ranmaru woke up. He had checked on the boy earlier and his vitals were slowly improving. It would be a few more days, he thought. Or perhaps weeks. When it came to comas it was hard to tell, however since Ranmaru was still young, his body would be quicker to bounce back. Tenten sat herself on the cot and looked around. Copies of his diplomas from university hung around the office. Looking on his desk, there were pictures of himself and his parents...and a high school picture of himself, her and Lee.

"I can't believe you still have this." She murmured.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? You were my closest a friends in high school." Neji replied turning on his computer.

Tenten looked again. He also had a picture of Suta from her sixth birthday. A smile formed on her face. They were a family, she thought. The fact that he cares so much for Suta took the cake for her. Maybe she was ready to settle down with him...  
Maybe.  
"Neji."

"Hm?" He looked at her.

"I know we talked about this already. And I know what I said...but-I think...I'm ready now."

The doctor cocked an eyebrow, unsure of what she was referring to. Realizing this, Tenten shook her head; they'd talk about it later. But that didn't fly with the doctor. He wheeled over to her and took her hand. Kissing her knuckles, he asked what was in her mind.

"I think I'm ready...to get married." She said.

Neji blinked. For moment he didn't say anything. He just looked at her, unsure if he should believe her or not.

"Sudden change of mind? Why?" He dared to ask.

"I just...I've been thinking a lot about it. And I figured that I needed to move on." She explained.

"Are you sure?" Neji asked.

He didn't believe her, she thought. He always did this to her when she'd make a big decision. She nodded. The doctor sighed and leaned into kiss her. So be it, he told her.

"Now what?" She asked.

Neji shrugged. He didn't have a ring to give her...nor has he ever been engaged before, so he looked at her and asked her what happen when she was engaged to Sasuke.

"Well," she hummed. "We moved in together..."

"Already did that." Neji replied as he continued to type.

"I don't want to have another baby yet. Maybe when Suta is a bit older." Tenten murmured.

"I'd like a bigger condo before then if you want to have another." The doctor stated.

"Why not get a house?" The bun head asked.

"Land tax and maintenance are a bother. Plus taking care of the land and garden. I do not like to hire maids and ground keepers when I can do it myself. But then again I do not want to."  
Tenten hummed. Wow, he was kind of difficult to compromise with.

"So, what else?" Neji asked.

She shrugged. What was left was to announce it. The doctor hummed in response. He didn't want to post anything online...and he wasn't sure if he'd want to say anything just yet. But then something hit him...something important.

"We cannot be engaged yet." He stated.

Tenten blinked.

"I need to speak with your father first."

The bun head cocked her head to the side. How traditional, she thought. However, it did seem like a good idea for Neji to speak to her father. In fact, her parents hadn't seen him since she was in high school.

"Let's make a trip over there. My brother should be home for the season soon. We can make a weekend out of it." Tenten suggested.

Neji saved whatever he was typing. He shrugged off his lab coat and sat himself on the cot next to her. Taking her hand, he agreed. But, he sighed, he had to take care of Ranmaru first. He wasn't sure how long it will take, or is he'd make it out of the coma soon. As long as this boy was in his clinic he had to stay. Leaning in, the doctor caressed her cheek before bringing her in for a kiss. Tenten's eyes fluttered closed as his fingers trailed down her side.

"Neji..." She murmured. "We're in your office."  
"And?" He started planting kisses down her neck.

Tenten swallowed.

"It's not right." She said.

The Hyuga grunted, not stopping. He hasn't been home in days and they haven't been intimate for a while; too long for his liking. Tenten jumped when his hand found its way up her shirt. Before he could unclip her bra, there was a knock. Sighing, Neji separated himself from her and grabbed his lab coat. Clearing his throat, he opened the door.

"Oh...sorry to disturb..." The nurse avoided his eye.

Neji blinked and fixed his face. He probably had a look of annoyance.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"He's waking up, doctor. His vitals are reaching a stable level and physically his body is moving." The nurse explained.

Snatching his clip board from his desk, Neji bolted from his office. Tenten laid back on the cot and rolled over. Her cheeks were still a bit heated but, that was okay. Admiringly, she touched her cheeks where his fingers had caressed ever so gently. But then, her eyebrows went south. They almost had sex in his office. Squinting at the wall, Tenten fought the thoughts of doing it all on his desk and in the closet and any other place she could think of. Was it possible that Neji would've done it? Absolutely. Would she have objected. Absolutely not. But he was busy, and surely when he finally got home they'd have a night to themselves...or a few nights (since Shikamaru and Temari have been added to Suta's pick up list at her new school). Sighing she closed her eyes and decided to take a nap.

Neji stood over the bed and watched the monitors. Indeed, he was waking up. The boy grunted a few times and moved his fingers. After several moments, he turned his head to his right shoulder and bent his elbow. Good, the doctor scribbled down everything on the charts.

"Get me a fresh batch of the numbing tunic we have in the back." He said to one of his nurses.  
The nurse shuffled out the room. The other children began to gather around the doorway, their nurses blocking their entrance to the room. They had heard the panicked commotion and wanted to see for themselves what the boy looked like.

"Doctor Hyuga," a littler girl called. "What's going on? Is he alright?"  
Neji looked at the huddle of children and offered a small smile.

"He is waking up." He stated.

The children looked at each other excitedly and chatted with each other. The sudden burst of noise caused Ranmaru to grunt, his lip twisting in the process. Squeezing his eyes, the boy gritted his teeth together. Neji leaned over and rested a hand on the boy's forehead.

"It is alright. Let the sound release you from your slumber."

Ranmaru's eyes slowly fluttered open. It was blurry at first, but his focus soon sharpened. Blinking, he tried to sit up, but a pair of hands laid on his shoulder and forehead  
.  
"Not yet," the man said. "You've just woken up."

The teenager sighed. Suddenly, his body gave a violent jerk and the lower half of his body was on fire.

"Easy, you're nurse is coming with a numbing tunic to help with the pain."

Gritting his teeth, the boy clenched the bed sheets. The pain was excruciating and yet he couldn't move his legs. After a moment, the nurse came running in with the tunic. Stepping aside, Neji scribbled down some observations while the nurse added the tunic to the IV fluid. Within minutes, the burning had stopped, and a sigh of relief was heard from the boy. Glancing at the doorway, he noticed the group of kids watching him. They had hospital gowns and slippers, some even had oxygen tanks and wheelchairs. The hospital, he thought. But where? He had no idea. Glancing over at the man who held him down, he concluded that he was the doctor.

"Alright, time go everyone." He announced.

The children groaned loudly and their nurses shuffled them back to the play rooms. Chuckling and shaking his head, the doctor sighed and turned to the hospital bed.

"Can you tell me your name?" He asked.

"R...Ranmaru."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

Neji nodded and took out a small flashlight that was the size of a pen. The Hyuga talked him through everything he was doing, checking his pupils, his glands, his chest cavity. Ranmaru didn't squirm or fight when the doctor pressed down on his hips, asking if he felt any pain. The teen shook his head; the tunic was doing its job.

"My name is Doctor Hyuga. You were brought here after an accident. Can you recall anything from that?"

Ranmaru sighed. He was behind a passenger car on the highway. There was this diver behind him trying to squeeze past him, but Ranmaru wasn't having any of it. Every time the driver behind him sped up, Ranmaru didn't change his speed due to the car in front-nor did he switch lanes. After a while, the car in front of him was a able to speed up. The car behind him had switch lanes. Before he could shift gears and speed up, the car tried to cut him off. He didn't act quick enough, and the car hit him. All he could remember from there was the sound of sirens and his bike lying on top of him before blacking out.

"I see," Neji said as he scribbled down the details. "And where were you headed?"

"To the city. I had just finished helping this old lady at her restaurant and was heading to my next job." Ranmaru explained.

The doctor scribbled down more info. He asked more questions about allergies that had known of and such; Ranmaru shook his head.

"Well, I stitched you up as best I could for now. Your spinal cord has been damaged. The mobility of your legs has been...unfortunately suspended."

"What?!" The boy exclaimed.

The Hyuga breathed out.

"Can...can you fix it?"

Ah, that question. Neji shrugged, scaring the boy further. He'd need to take more X-rays and scans before he can determine if he is treatable or not. For now, he was dependent on a wheel chair.

"Do not worry," the doctor said hanging the chart on the bed frame. "The detective that has your case brought you here. My clinic is the best in the city for pediatric care. If there is a hole, I will fill it. I promise you that."

Ranmaru pursed his bruised hips together.

"I will call the detective in to speak with you tomorrow. For now, get some rest. The nurses will assist you in every way they can-just press the button over there." The doctor said before walking out.

"Well?" Hana asked.

"He will be alright. His vitals are minority damaged, but only time will heal them." Neji said dropping a file into her desk. "His legs and spine, however, may need some extra work."

Hana shook her head as she filed away the folder in the cabinet.

"Such a shame. He's so young too...just in high school." She murmured.

"What's the word with Tsunade?" Neji asked.

"She's coming...not tomorrow, but the day after. The bill," the secretary grimaced. "Will be dependent on many factors."

Neji sweat dropped. Bringing his hand to his hair, he sighed. This boy also would need a physical therapist. But he couldn't really afford one since most of the budget would be going to Tsunade's treatments.

"Oh hey, sis. I'm gonna head home. I'll leave Akamaru with you." Kiba walked up to the desk with his dog behind him.

"That's fine."

"Sorry, but I overheard the conversation." Kiba looked at Neji. "But, isn't Lee an MMA fighter?"

"Yeah, and?" The doctor cocked an eyebrow at the Inuzuka.

"Maybe he could get the kid back on his feet."

Hana and Neji exchanged looks. Lee wasn't a certified physical therapist. However, he did have a basic understanding of the human body and how it functions. He himself has seen Lee fight. Neji hummed.

"I say it's worth a shot." Hana said.

"I bet he'd do it as a favor." Kiba states.

The doctor hummed. He'd have to brief Lee first before allowing him to do so...but it was worth a shot. He definitely didn't want to ask his uncle and father for financial help…

"Fine. I'll give him a call..."


	17. I Feel The Love

After another twenty-four hours in the clinic, the Hyuga finally felt it was safe to return to the comfort of his own home without having to worry about Ranmaru. Hana was the one who shooed him out before he could become busy with anything else. She had promptly told him to go back home to his gorgeous girlfriend before she kicked his ass. Neji thanked Hana (not for that last part but in a way she was right) before slugging out the door and to his car. The drive was indeed a hell trip due to all of the mid morning traffic of all the late working people. Pulling up into his parking spot, he grabbed his bag of clothes that needed to be washed. He waved at Kiba before hopping into an elevator and heading up to his condo. When he stepped into his living room, a sigh of relief escaped his lips. Dropping his bag by the door, Neji undid his tie and made his way to the bedroom. He heard the water running in the bathroom and decided to peek inside. Tenten was sitting in the bathtub, bubbles and all.

"Well, I think I can get used to coming home to you like this."

Tenten snapped her head to the door. She smiled lazily as he walked in and kneeled down beside her.

"Should've called me." The bun head said leaning over the edge of the bath. "I took off of work at the mechanic shop for two weeks."

The bubbles continently covered her nipples as she looked up at him.

"I thought I'd surprise you." He stated. "I figured showing up unannounced would've been nice."

Leaning in he pecked her lips before unbuttoning his shirt.

"Gonna jump in?"

"I'd like to before I take a nap."

"Hop in, doctor." She purred.

Neji unbuckled his belt and dropped his slacks. Tenten grinned as she noticed the bulge that had developed. After dropping his boxers, he slipped into the hot water and grunted happily as it seeped into his skin. Ah, he thought, this is exactly way he needed. The water shifted and soft fingers snaked up his legs and onto his chest. Tenten looked up at him with big brown eyes, obviously seeking his affection.

"Mmm...you have no idea how nice this is right now." Neji hummed as he ran a soapy hand down her back.

"I can imagine," she said, her hands intertwining with his long hair.

Pursing his lips together, Neji felt himself get heated. That little bulge had grown; he was fully erect. Admittedly, it had been a while since they've had sex. Her touch was definitely alluring, but what got him was the look on her face. She was happy he was home for sure. Her eyes didn't leave his as she pressed her breasts against his chest. The feeling of her naked body was driving him insane. For once he just wanted a regular bath, with his girlfriend, just to relax-but his male brain had other plans from when he walked into the bathroom, to when he would be doing her on the bed in the next few minutes; resisting is difficult. Tenten smirked a bit when the doctor squinted at her and submerged himself more into the bath. She wanted it, that much was clear. Blowing bubbles from his mouth, Neji grabbed her hips.

She was going to win this one; the temptation was incredibly too high.

OOoOoOOOOoOOOoOOOoOoOOo

Rolling over, Neji panted. He was completely satisfied at the love making that just took place. He had discovered that water, in fact, made a terrible lubricant and had to bend her over the side of the tub. They had moved to the bed moments after grabbing some towels. This was also his first go at oral sex. It was quite interesting, in fact he didn't think that he would've enjoyed it as much as he did. Perhaps it was the way she moaned his name or how she gripped his hair. Likewise, the feeling of her tongue was invigorating around his member.

"We should do this more often." Tenten hummed as she rolled over into her side.

"Heh. I don't think I'd leave home if we made this a regular ritual." Neji chuckled.

Tenten grinned and sat up. The bun head stretched before standing and walking over to the dresser. She pulled out a sports bra and some panties. Neji cocked his eyebrow as she slipped out of the bedroom. The doctor breathed out and turned on his side. His body felt refreshed...and yet heavy from exhaustion. Pulling the covers up, the Hyuga closed his eyes. When Tenten returned with two mugs of tea, she smiled upon seeing him asleep.

When the doctor opened his eyes, the door was closed to their bedroom. He could hear the television on in the living room and her soft chatter (she was probably on the phone). Blinking, the Hyuga reached for the alarm clock. He had gotten a solid three hours of sleep. It was now mid afternoon and he felt very refreshed. Sitting up, he ran a hand through his hair before swinging his legs over. Throwing on some boxers and sweatpants, Neji walked into the living room and joined his girlfriend on the couch, work phone in hand. Tenten smiled as he picked up her legs and placed them on his lap.

"I love you too, Daddy." The bun head said in her native tongue.

Neji scrolled through his emails. Bills, stock information, emails from other hospitals, emails from insurance companies...nothing that needed his immediate attention. Forwarding all of it to Hana, the doctor smiled as Tenten kicked his chest lightly.

"How'd you sleep? I walked back in with tea and you were completely out." She said.

"Like a baby," Neji replied. "Morning sex is very refreshing." He smirked at her.

"Easy there, Hyuga. I can't put out every morning." The bun head shot.

The Hyuga smirked. There was a moment of silence. He was forgetting something. Glancing at Tenten, he squinted. Her phone buzzed; a text message.

Mmmm...he pursed his lips together. He hated when this happened.

"Temari offered to cook tonight. We can head over to Shikamaru's for dinner." Tenten announced.  
"That's fine..." The doctor replied.

The bun head cocked her head to the side. She watched as Neji's face became tense. Poking his shoulder, she asked what was wrong.

"Nothing I just...ah! That's what it was." Neji blinked.

The bun head also blinked, unsure of what just happen. The doctor asked her is she was still in contact with Lee. Nodding, Tenten pulled up his contact information. Dialing the number, the doctor drummed his fingertips on her shin. It rang...and rang…

"This is Rock Lee. How may I help you?" A voice sounded from the line.

"Lee? It's Hyuga Neji, from-"

"MY FABULOUS FRIEND! It has been many years since I have last heard your voice!"  
Neji held the phone a good two inches from his ear. Damn, he hasn't changed a bit...  
"Listen Lee, I have a favor."

"Anything, my friend!" Lee exclaimed.

Neji summed up the situation he was in with Ranmaru. Lee listened intently.

"Yes, that is quite the predicament. His spine you say?"

"Yes," Neji replied. "I do think he will need surgery...similar to what you had when you broke both your arm and leg in high school. My favor is, can you be his rehabilitation trainer? I cannot say I can afford a regular physical therapist since I'm spending a lot on the tunic specialist."

There was humming coming from the other line. He was thinking, Neji concluded. Lee would have to take a break from MMA matches for a while if he agreed. The doctor hoped he didn't mind; he just really needed someone to help this child.

"I will gladly help! We must speak more of this later to discuss an adequate training module."  
Neji's chest released whatever breath it was holding.

"Excellent, I look forward to it."

"How about Friday morning? That's when Tenten and I usually go to the gym. She's normally a little late due to her morning job, but that's ok since I'm here all day with the new MMA students. You should meet us there."

Side glancing at his girlfriend, whose attention was on the television, he agreed. Hanging up, Neji tapped on her leg.

"You didn't tell him did you."

Tenten hummed and cocked an eyebrow. Neji sighed. She didn't tell Lee that they were living together. The bun head shrugged, it had slipped her mind. She's sure that Lee would figure it out anyway.

"I'm tagging along to the gym with you on Friday." The doctor announced.

"That's cool." Tenten replied turning back to the television.

OOoooooOoOooOooOooOoooO

Shikamaru hummed as he helped Suta with her homework. This new private school gave packets to take home for the week instead of papers every day. It was more convenient, for sure. The college professor was trying to push his god daughter to get everything done the day she receives it. The six year old was still in her uniform, zooming through each math problem and writing sheets. Shikamaru would check her answers and find that Suta was indeed, an Uchiha genius like her father.

"All done...finally." Shikamaru groaned and he put the packet back in her folder.

Suta ran to the back room, where Temari kept her spare clothes, and changed out of her uniform.

"Some school this is..." Temari commented placing a cup of tea in front of her husband.  
"Did Tenten tell you how she got in?"

"No, I was going to ask her when she came." The blonde replied sitting down next to him.

"Apparently, Neji's uncle dropped two grand for her tuition for the year," Shikamaru sipped his tea. "Sent it all in check with a note."

Temari blinked and sat back in her chair.

"Must be nice to be rich..."

"You shouldn't talk, Temari. Your father was CEO of that company...Now Gaara is stuck with it." The Nara said.

Temari chuckled. Suta came trotting back into the living room in printed leggings and a t-shirt. She perched herself on her God mother's lap.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh, Suta that's your mom with Neji." Temari announced.

"I'll get it." Shikamaru said dragging himself to the door.

Tenten greeted him with a smile. Shikamaru led the two adults to the living room. The bun head was expecting her daughter to dash into her legs as per usual, however Suta went right past her. Neji only blinked before something small crashed into his legs. Suta had ran head first into him. Picking up the little girl he greeted her with a hug.

"You're back!" She cried.

"I never left, Suta. I was at work." Neji replied walking into the living room more.

The six year old sat happily on the doctor's lap as Temari went into the kitchen to get plates for dinner.

OOOOOOooOoOooOoOOoOoOo

Friday came along quickly. Tenten waved goodbye to Ino before heading to the bus stop with her duffle bag slung around her shoulder. She always loved gym day, even in high school. Besides for Cheerleading, she took Kendo and Yau Kung Moon ( Chinese style of flexible power) as by her father's wishes. Sure, she wasn't as passionate as Lee where he went professional, but the thrill and adrenaline was refreshing.

The gym was lively when she entered. Waving at the familiar man at the front desk, Tenten walked to the locker room and quickly changed into her workout gear. A black sports bra with a pink crop top and black short leggings. Shutting the locker door, she knew where Lee was. He was in the ring on the other side of the establishment. Walking through with her water bottle and sweat towel, she greeted the other gym members near the ring. When she took a look at who was in the ring with Lee, she nearly dropped her towel.

Neji swung, landing a clean hit along Lee's shoulder. Grunting, the MMA fighter stumbled back but quickly squared up as he kicked out his leg. The Hyuga dodged and went in, palming his friend in the center of his chest.

"Chi!" The Hyuga exclaimed.

Lee skidded back and bounced off of the ring's elastic ropes. Bystanders awed and clapped at the scene before them. Tenten squeaked, surprised that her boyfriend was owning Lee at his own gym. The Hyuga spotted her and relaxed his stance. Lee wiped off some sweat and laughed. Neji held out his hand, something he never did back in the day to him, and helped Lee stand.

"Good thing you are a doctor, my friend!" The bowl cut man exclaimed.

The pair exited the ring and walked up to a still shocked Tenten.

"Tenten, my flower! You have arrived!" Rock Lee brought her into a sweaty bear hug.

"What the hell was that?" She cried. "Since when the fuck did you continue your Gentle Fist fighting?!"

Neji grinned. He never stopped training in his family's martial art. It was tradition, after all. Just because he became a doctor, didn't mean he had to stop his self-defense training.

"Besides, you still practice your Yau Kung Moon...I see you whenever you clean our condo, Tenten."

The bun head blushed furiously. He was watching her after all, she thought. Lee looked between the two.

"Clean ‘our’ condo?" The MMA fighter blinked.

Tenten put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come, Lee. Let's head to the bags. We have a lot to talk about."

The three of them walked over to the punching bags. Wrapping her knuckles in tape, she struck the bag; the object swaying slightly. Next to her, Lee and Neji were the roughing continuous punches and kicks. Tenten had stopped completely and just watched them. A sight flashed before her of back in the day when she'd come here with the both of them. The scene was almost identical; Lee trying to keep up with Neji as he rhythmically struck the bag for long runs. A smile creeped onto her face. The feeling of nostalgia over taking her. Blinking, she shook her head and continued her drills.

"So, my friends, what do we need to discuss?" Rock Lee asked sipping his water.

Neji let down his hair from its high pony tail. His tank top was a bit sweaty, but Tenten had to admit he still looked pretty fucking hot.

"Let's get this out of the way first, before we talk business," the Hyuga looked at Lee. "You do know Tenten and I are living together right?"

Lee blinked. Glancing at Tenten, who was skipping rope, he shook his head. He knew they were together, he didn't know they were living together. He had thought Tenten was still in her own apartment.

"I was evicted...new owners..." Tenten huffed and she continued to hop in place.

"Oh, Tenten! You could've lived with me. You know my mother wouldn't have minded." Rock Lee stated.

Lee's father passed away two years ago from cancer. It was devastating for his family. Because of that, he had his mother move in with him so he could keep an eye on her. She was a woman with a plethora of patience.

"It's alright, Lee. Neji...I panicked so I called him first." Tenten replied.

"Moving on," the doctor put on his business tone. "I need you to walk me through a basic rehabilitation training."

Rock Lee nodded. As an MMA fighter, he took it upon himself to learn the basics of the Human body; it's pressure points, its tender areas, and how to rebuild muscle strength. As Lee explained his plan, Tenten looked at herself in the mirror as she skipped rope. Another scene from the old days, flashed before her. Only, it was Lee who was skipping rope, sweating buckets while she and Neji sat on the bench and rehydrated.

Neji, half listening to Lee, watched as Tenten's faced became a bit dazed as she skipped. He hasn't seen her in this outfit before. It was hugging her in all the right places.

But then, she tripped.

The rope tangled itself around her ankle and she plowed face first to the ground. Two hands grabbed her arms, pulling her up she she didn't hit the ground too quickly. On her knees, Tenten panted a bit. Both Lee and Neji had grabbed her.

"Tenten, are you alright?" Lee asked.

She looked at both of them before smiling.

"I'm fine, thanks."

The boys continued to chat as she reached for her water.

"That should work..." Neji hummed.

"I believe that with a little extra hard work, he will be back on his feet in no time." Lee replied. "And we can lift his spirits!"

The Hyuga nodded. Rock Lee was perfect for the job. To think the doctor used to find him a bit annoying.

"Well," Tenten wrapped the rope around her wrist. "I'm gonna go shower and head to the mechanic shop."

Neji stood. "I'll drive you."

Tenten shrugged. She gave Lee a quick hug before walking over to the locker room to shower.

"I am happy for you two." Rock Lee said.

Neji nodded.

"She came to me and Haku about that special word."

"Oh?" Neji looked at his close friend in question.

"Well, are you going to marry her?" Lee asked.

The doctor blinked. Of course he is, he told him. They had spoken about it the other day and she said she was ready, but Neji wanted to get reacquainted with her parents before they said anything to anyone.

"Do not fear, my friend! I will not say a word. I do wish to accompany you if you go to see her family, though. I have been itching to learn some Kendo from her father and brother."

"Sure, Lee. You have my number now, I'll tell you when."

The boys slapped fives and gave a swift bro hug before Neji rushed over to the men's locker room.

Tenten was already by the car when Neji arrived. He unlocked the doors and they were off.

"I'm heading back to the clinic once I drop you off." Neji announced.

"Oh?" Tenten looked at him.

"Tsunade came by on Wednesday. She ran some tests on Ranmaru and said she'd be back later today to begin the tunic treatment."

"Treatment? Is he that damaged?"

"He needs surgery. I was able to scrape up some extra money to have Tsunade help me with the operation. It's a risky one, but with that woman by my side, nothing can go wrong." Neji explained.

Tenten sighed in agreement. That beautiful older woman was like a magician. She sees her often, funny enough. The Cabaret is her favorite place to grab a drink with some of her nurses. They'd be there twice...maybe three times a week. And every time, Tenten was their waitress. They tipped very well, the bun head told her boyfriend. Once Tsunade left an envelope with about one-hundred dollars. She was with four other nurses that night and they all chipped in a twenty.

"How generous." Neji commented.

"Yeah, they always invite me to drink with them too. Haku says I should keep Suta away from them though, since they drink very heavily and Tsunade gets loud when she's wasted."

Neji laughed; the thought of the legendary doctor being wasted was amusing, and yet not surprising. Rolling up to the mechanic shop, Tenten kissed him before exiting the car. Neji watched as she waved at the others as she walked in. Tenten was actually very good with her hands (both sides of the coin). She probably got that from her brother. He'd remember every time he came over the two of them would be standing over her brother's car, tools in hand. Putting his car in drive, the doctor made his way to his clinic.  
OoOooooOOoOoOoOoOOooOOoO

"And how is my patient today?" Neji asked as he entered the room.

Ranmaru looked up from his phone. It was severely cracked but still worked. The case it was in was completely totaled from the accident.

"Miserable, but alive." The boy replied.

Tsunade went through her case of tunics.

"Alright, I'm going to start another dose." The blonde doctor announced.

Ranmaru nodded and ran a hand through his plum locks. He closed his scarlet eyes as Tsunade added the tunic to his IV drip. The liquid turned a grey toned pink before retiring back to its clear state. After she was done, she nodded to Neji before leaving the room. Sighing, the teenager watched as Neji observed his monitors.

"Have you spoken to the old lady who is letting you live with her?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, I told her she needed to sign the papers so I can have the surgery." Ranmaru said. "In case something happens."

"You can sign them yourself. You are fifteen." Neji cocked his head to the side (age of consent in Japan is thirteen).

The teenager nodded. He will, but he wanted the old lady to sign as well. The doctor sighed, he wanted to do the surgery as soon as possible so he could bring in Lee.

"I have a physical therapist for you." The Hyuga said after a moment.

"For what?"

"To help you get back on your feet after the operation." Neji said scribbling things down on his clipboard. "He's a very close friend of mine. A professional MMA fighter who was also in a similar situation."

"What happen to him?" Ranmaru asked.

Neji hummed. His friend had both his left leg and arm crushed, and dislocated. The doctors thought he'd never fight again. The surgery was so risky there was barely any chance of survival. Somehow, by some magical entity, it was a success. His friend began to push himself through rehab, going above and beyond to get better as quickly as possible.

"He's a lively guy. Very pleasant...although loud and a bit out there." Neji flicked his wrist.  
Ranmaru hummed.

"Why are you doing this?"

Neji stopped writing and looked at the boy.

"I just popped in here, and you're doing everything in your power to get me better? I have no money, not enough to pay you back anyway...and I'm just taking up a bed that could be used for someone who really needs it." The teenager murmured.

Neji's chest fell. Ranmaru had surrendered. If Tenten was here, she'd know what to say. But she wasn't. Putting a hand on Ranmaru's shoulder, The doctor sat himself on the side of the bed.

"It's my job as a doctor to make sure that every person who enters my clinic, leaves ten times better than when they arrived." Neji explained. "Don't worry about the money. We will handle that later. Right now my main focus is to get you back on your feet."

Ranmaru shrugged his shoulders. He'd seen the other children, the oxygen masks, the casts, the tubes. There were children here that required more attention than he. Neji sighed, he called in a nurse to keep the boy company while he went to his office.

"I'm sure Lee will whip him into shape." Tenten said from the other line. "If you want, I can talk to Ranmaru."

Neji hummed as he typed.

"I just wish I could lift his spirits. He seems so defeated."

"Good thing you got Lee to help...that's one thing he never runs out of...spirit." Tenten mused.

"I suppose you can talk to him. I'm not going to hire a Psychologist since the police are supposed to. However, Itachi didn't think it was necessary."

"I'll stop by next week then." The bun head stated. "I gotta go. Haku just came to take me to the Cabaret. I'll see you when I get home. Love you, bye."

Neji clicked the red button on his iPhone and sighed. Whenever she said that, it meant she planned out going out drinking with the girls. Rubbing his eyes, he decided he needed a break from staring at the screen. The doctor made his way over to the play rooms to entertain his other little patients for a bit.

OOOOOOOoOoOoOoOOOOOoOo

Haku grinned as a round of shots approached the dancer's loft. The bartender, Zabuza walked around giving out the shot glasses. As he reached Tenten, he handed her an envelope.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Your pay check from last week. Madame Mei finally got around to writing them up." He said.

Haku winked at the man as he walked by. Tenten watched as the long haired dancer swooned.

"I still can't believe you're sleeping with him!" The Chinese girl looked at her friend.

"Honey, I'm doing more than just sleeping with him." Haku purred as his eye landed on the bartender's muscular buttocks.

"Ey, nastiness. Come down back to earth." Tenten snapped.

Haku smiled at her and took his shot. Tenten pulled her hair out of her buns and grabbed her spray bottle. She needed to rehydrate her curls. Haku watched as she drenched her hair and lathered it with gel. Sweeping her bangs to the side, she reached for her powder puff.  
"Hmmm...interesting..." Haku hummed as he watched her.

Tenten side eyes him before asking why he was staring at her. The male dancer leaned in. Her poster was straight, she was putting effort into her hair... There were barely any signs of bags under her eyes...and she is willing to take a shot and go out drinking after work.

"You got the dick recently didn't you, Ten?"

Tenten's eyes went wide. Her cheeks fires up in heat as she stared at her friend. How the hell could he tell? There was no way anyone could pick that up. Pursing her lips together, she drowned her shot and puffed up her cheeks. Raising her chin, she didn't reply.

"Ooohhh~ Doctor Hyuga made himself a house call." Haku teased.

"Oh, blow it out your ass..." Tenten snapped, her cheeks still pink.

"Zabuza already did. And it was great, thanks for asking."

The brunette threw her powder puff in his face. She really didn't think this was a good place to talk about her sex life. Haku threw his head back and laughed.

"Nice to see that he has some game for a relationship virgin." He joked.

Tenten blinked.

"How did you know he was a virgin?"

Haku's jaw dropped. That's not what he meant, but this conversation just became a hell of a lot more interesting.

"What...no. There's no way..." He shook his head. "You're telling me Neji got no ass in University?"

Tenten shrugged. He said he didn't and he wasn't the type to sleep around. His studies came first, always. Running a hand through his hair, Haku sighed in an exaggerated tone. Tenten watched as he made more dramatic gestures before pointing to her.

"Please tell me it was good-at least."

Tenten couldn't help but grin. Somehow, it seemed as though the doctor knew exactly what he was doing. He was so gentle and built up the tension like a pro. She'd never thought he'd be so open to trying different things. Probably since it was her, Neji had no problem adjusting to the situation. Tenten shivered, which caused Haku's eyebrows to shoot to his forehead.

"Let's just say...he's amazing with his hands." She purred.

Haku blinked before sitting back and taking that in.

"If you don't mind," he grinned. "I'd like a go at the sexy doctor you have on your leash."

Tenten hit his shoulder and they both laughed.

"The doors open in fifteen everyone!" Madame Mei said from the loudspeaker.

"Oui, Madame!" Everyone exclaimed in unison.

"I bet if you get him drunk enough, he'd sleep with me." Haku said.

"Like with what you told me with Sasuke? Oh geez. As nastily great as that sounds, I don't want my boyfriend to have his dick in your ass." Tenten replied applying mascara.

"Who said he was gonna top?"

Tenten looked at him, now skillfully attaching her gold hoop earrings.

"Really? Don't even try. You're so a bottom and you know it."

Haku grinned. The lights flashed that the doors were opening. Tenten slid down the pole and sat near the stage. Once again she was playing waitress in a tight white lace romper that showed a little bit of her buttocks, along with a black leather underbust corset which stacked her breasts nicely on her chest, and red sparkly heels. As the crowd started being seated by Sasame, Tenten nearly choked as she saw a familiar face sitting in her section.

"Fuck." Tenten hissed.

Haku appeared next to her.

"What's up?" He asked.

Tenten gestured to the man. Haku squinted in the dim lights. He had pearly eyes, and his face looked a bit familiar...older but familiar. He was with a few other men, as if on a business dinner. Giving up, he looked at his friend for help.

"That's Hizashi Hyuga...Neji's father."

Haku choked.

"And this is my section..." Tenten grimaced.

The male dancer looked between Tenten and the table.

"My love," Haku put a hand on her shoulder. "Get them drunk. That way he won't remember the outfit you have on-"

"Haku! I am not getting my boyfriend's father drunk!" Tenten snapped at him.

"But you're in a sexy outfit! If that's Neji's father he's bound to feel some type of way when he sees you."

"Haku...you have a real twisted mind you know that."

Madame Mei had the lights flash. Tenten glared at Haku before climbing on stage. The redheaded owner appeared and the audience clapped.

"Welcome to my lovely club! These are our wonderful waitresses who will be serving you this evening."

Madame Mei introduced all seven of the waitresses. When she got to Tenten, she could feel Hizashi staring at her from his seat. The Chinese woman tried insanely hard not to catch his eye. Piano music started to signal to the waitresses to be in taking orders. Tenten started from the back tables, closest to the bar. Scribbling neatly into her notepad, she walked to the next table. By the time she got to the very front, where Hizashi was, she just smiled politely and asked for their orders. The Hyuga man watched as the other business men ogled over her, asking to take her picture and entertain them for the night. Tenten's smile turned a bit lopsided as she took down their orders, still receiving requests to entertain. This was definitely a pain, she thought. She was getting hit on by her boyfriend's father's co-workers.

"Gentlemen," Hizashi finally spoke. "Ms. Tenten is not a geisha. She does not have to entertain you if she doesn't see it fit. Besides, the Cabaret has wonderful numbers that will quench your thirst."

Tenten nearly sighed in relief. She took down Hizashi's order and put it in with the bar and kitchen. Sighing, she walked up to Zabuza.

"What's the damage, Tenten?" He asked.

The waitress groaned and requested a shot of tequila. It was going to be a long night...


	18. Feel It Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Grandma Sancho, Karashi, and Ranmaru only show up in the Anime. They are from the "Curry of Life" Arc

Tenten wiped down her tables and blew out the candles. It was a very awkward night for her. Those two shots of tequila did help, but she could feel her skin crawl whenever Hizashi Hyuga would look at her. He didn't seem disgusted, nor disappointed; more curious and intrigued. That was the weird part. If it were Neji's uncle, that stone cold stare would have only graced her face once before dismissing her. It was a bit uncomfortable that she was also being hit on and touched by the Hyuga's coworkers, whom were completely unaware of who she was or what relationship she had to the Hyuga name.

He had waited for her too. After the first dinner wave was over, he had walked passed her and perched himself by the bar. Haku had pointed out to her, still in his fishnets and leather shorts, that the Hyuga was waiting for her. Since they had a good twenty minutes before the next dinner wave, she had no way of escape. She perched herself down on the stool next to the Hyuga man and waited for him to acknowledge her. Madame Mei had watched them from her throne on the far side of the stage. Calling Haku to her she questioned him.

"Madame, he is the father of Tenten's boyfriend."

"Really? That Hyuga? How interesting..." She hummed.

Haku didn't say anymore. He didn't want to blow up her spot. Madame Mei always catered to the upperclassmen businessmen of the city and the male dancer didn't want to plant ideas into his boss's head.

Tenten sat straight and sipped at her drink that Zabuza had laid in front of her. By the look on her face, the bartender stayed within earshot, just invade he had to escort the Hyuga out of the Cabaret.

"Fancy seeing you here, Tenten." Hizashi finally spoke.

The Hua woman ran a hand through her hair.

"Likewise..." He murmured.

"I would like to apologize for my coworkers'...unacceptable behavior."

Tenten shrugged. They didn't know who she was; plus this was typical behavior she dealt with when she worked. Hizashi blinked at her and asked if Neji knew she put up with behavior like this.

"He knows I work here," Tenten replied carefully. "But I don't like to discuss such topics with him since he has his own work related stress to tend to."

The Hyuga man gave a small smile. He sipped at his club soda before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet.

"I must say, this is the last place I had imagine you working in. But you seem to enjoy what you do here...I believe that overturns dealing with such behavior." Hizashi pulled out two twenties and handed them to her.

Tenten looked at him with big eyes. Her boyfriend's father was tipping her? She handed it back to him. Hizashi blinked.

"It's a bit weird accepting a tip from you." The waitress mumbled.

"Think of it as a form of apology since you seem to have dismissed my words." He said holding it out.

Zabuza tapped her and told her to take it. Tenten hesitated, but she did take it. Putting the bills in her bra, she sighed.

"Thank you for an eventful dinner." Hizashi smiled as he left a tip for Zabuza as well.

The Hyuha grabbed his coat and walked to the door. The bartender pocketed the money without counting it. He heard Tenten hum.

"Utterly embarrassing..."

Zabuza chuckled.

"Hey, he tips nicely. Bring him back, Tenten." The bartender said. "I'm sure with the money you make off of him you can get Suta that new doll house she wanted."

The Chinese woman shrugged, but soon smiled at the thought of how happy her daughter would be if she came home one day with her new doll house.

"Honey."

Both Zabuza and Tenten turned to Haku.

"Sorry, I meant that for Tenten. But I'm pleased you responded, Zaza." The long haired dancer grinned.

The bartender shrugged and began to wipe down some glasses.

"What's up?" Tenten looked at her friend.  
Haku leaned in. The Madame saw her talk...but she didn't hear much. He thinks she might try to finagle the Hyugas into investing in the cabaret since she was waitressing.

"Did you tell her that he was my boyfriend's father?" Tenten whispered sternly.

Haku nodded, of course. The waitress glanced around. She didn't care if Zabuza heard their little conversation but she wanted to make sure the other girls were out of earshot.

"If that happens, the Hyugas will be crawling all over this place! I can't have the Neji's uncle here! What would he think?" The woman hissed.

"Uh, what's the big deal with Neji's uncle?" Haku asked.

Zabuza leaned in. Neji's uncle was the head of the family, and CEO of the Hyuga company. As rumors go, he has a very traditional sense of living and is quite stone hearted.

"You don't know the half of it..." Tenten sighed. "He's putting Suta through private school! If he finds out I work here, I'd have to live with being judged by the Hyugas for the rest of my life."

Haku blinked and pursed his lips together. This was a pickle.

"We better hope Neji's father doesn't say anything then."

"God, why is it always me...?" Tenten rubbed her temples.

Haku hugged her shoulders and Zabuza got her a shot of vodka.

OoooOOoOoooOoOoOOoooooo

Neji had woken during the night to a phone call from his father. His father had encountered Tenten at the Cabaret and his coworkers were acting like typical men. The doctor cocked a sleepy eyebrow. He had asked his father what he was doing in such a place anyway. Hizashi was starting his vacation off with a show and dinner. He wanted to treat his co workers to something nice and since Madame Mei's had the best bar service in the city, they went there.

"I apologized for my coworker's behavior...I could see that she was very uncomfortable with the touches and flirting."

Neji's face mushed up.

"What? She deals with it usually. I'm not too worried since her friend and the bartender takes good care of her." The doctor said.

"I could see that. Perhaps she was tense because it was me there."

"That could do it..." Neji yawned.

The bedroom door opened. The doctor sat up on his elbows. Suta stood in the doorway holding Mei-Rei and rubbing her eyes.

"Mr. Hyuga..." She drawled.

Neji sat himself up completely and he waved for her to come over. The six year old climbed into the bed and laid down next to him. This has been happening recently. Neji had the idea that she missed her father. He hasn't called in a while and the doctor forgot to ask Itachi about him when he asked. Suta found comfort in curling up into his side with her stuffed cat. He ran his hands through her raven hair and watched as the Uchiha's eyes dropped closed by his touch. Bringing up the covers, Neji tucked her in and held his hand on her back for security.

"What was that?" Hizashi asked.

"Suta came into the room and is now asleep next to me. It's been happening for a while now." Neji murmured into the phone.

"Hm. Tenten is not home yet?"

"No. She doesn't walk in until about four."

His father hummed. Neji squinted as he checked the time on his phone. It was three thirty in the morning.

"Father, why are you awake?" He finally asked with a yawn.

"I was at a movie with your mother. We headed to the cinema after I came home and changed. She's asleep now. But I have yet to adjust my jet lag..."

Neji nodded to himself. Slightly annoyed, he asked why this conversation couldn't wait until more sufficient hours. The little girl on his side gave a groan; a nightmare.

"That child has grown attached to you, Neji." His father stated from his line.

"Indeed. I have grown attached emotionally to her as if she were mine. However, she still addresses me as 'Mr. Hyuga'." The doctor hummed.

"Well, what else do you wish for her to call you? 'Father' seems to be a bit out of place since you are not."

Neji's eyebrow twitched. Why did that bother him a bit more than it should have? Looking down at Suta, he pursed his lips together. His father was doing what seemed to be more of what his uncle would do; the baby talk. The doctor did want his own children. And even though he and Tenten agreed not to tell of their engagement until he spoke to her father; his fingers itched-he wanted his own family with her pretty badly. This to say he did not think of Suta as just Tenten's child from Sasuke, in a way he wished that the little girl did in fact address him as a fatherly figure, especially with all that has occurred. Deep down, though, he knew that would never be the case. He wondered how the little Uchiha addressed him while she was at school to her classmates, or with Temari and Shikamaru. Perhaps "Mr. Hyuga" was all he was bound to get. Would it be odd for her to call him "father"? Maybe to the six year old, yes. Sasuke was her father and Tenten had done a good job of drilling that into the little girl's mind. If it were otherwise, he thought, maybe Neji would've received that title.

"Neji?" A voice sounded from the door.

The doctor wished his father good night and hung up the phone. Haku walked into the room with Tenten. Her heels were off, and her hair was a bit wild.

"Sorry to intrude!" The long haired dancer whispered.

Haku helped Tenten stumble into the bathroom where he helped her wash her face and change into an oversized shirt. Laying her down, Tenten automatically curled up with her daughter. Suta turned over by the feeling of her mother's touch. Neji watched as Tenten snuggled up with her daughter and was instantly asleep.

"Apologies, Neji. She kind of went overboard tonight with the bar." Haku sighed seating himself at the edge of her side of the bed.

"I am grateful for you, Haku." The doctor said reaching over and swiping some of Tenten's bangs from her forehead.

"From the looks of it, you were already awake." The dancer commented.

"Yes, Suta walked in since she couldn't sleep. Then, my father called." The Hyuha replied leaving out any topic of his father's conversation.

"How fun."

"Quite."

The two men chuckled. Neji swung his legs over and gestured Haku to the living room. They sat on the couch with a large pot of tea and chatted for a bit. The Hyuga found Haku to be rather pleasant, even in high doctor also found it appalling that the dancer was left back a grade when he transferred to Konoha academy (but that was back in the day). He was a good two years ahead of himself but the dancer had been there to help out Tenten when she and Sasuke separated. He helped her get a job and even helped take care of the baby. He was like that background friend that was always there but you had to squint...that reminded him-

"Haku," Neji looked at him.

"Hm?" The dancer looked at him curiously.

"Did...did you ever tell her about that one time..." The doctor sweat dropped. "Back when we all hung out...and we got drunk...after a track meet?"

Haku blinked. He looked at the Hyuga before busting out into giggle fits. Of course he did! What kind of friend would he be if he didn't tell Tenten that her boyfriend kissed her ex? A blush curled onto Neji's cheeks. Covering the side of his face, the doctor groaned. Out of all the things Haku could have told her, that was by far the one thing he wanted to keep between them. The dancer scooted closer and grabbed his hand. A bit surprised, Neji leaned back a bit.

"You know," Haku purred. "I found you highly attractive in school."

Neji pursed his lips together. He wasn't to sure what he should say to that. Would he thank him or awkwardly just sit there? He wasn't too sure. The older dancer's face got serious for a moment. He looked right into the doctor's face. His eyes, such charmers, showed a small flash of uncertainty. Something that Haku didn't see in Sasuke when they would all hang out.

"I...uhm," Neji cleared his throat. "Thank you."

The dancer smirked and leaned in. The Hyuga nearly jumped from his skin. He wasn't homophobic at all; he just never thought Haku would try to make a move on him. The dancer looked him up and down. Neji slept shirtless, which now he realized, was a bit awkward for him. Tenten's friend was checking him out, in his own home...at four in the morning. There was no way Haku was in the right of mind right now. Then again, since he worked for Madame Mei full time, he probably wasn't asleep until seven am. Plus, Haku doesn't drink as heavily as Tenten, so the chances that he was sober were very likely. The long haired dancer was very close to his face.

"I told Tenten to let me take a round with you."

Neji's eyebrows rose; He did what? Registering that Haku had asked his girlfriend go sleep with him was unexpected in his mind. He guessed that Tenten said no (he hoped she did) and Haku was just moving on his own terms.

"I respectfully decline." The doctor murmured softly.

Haku lightly pecked the doctor's upper lip before returning to his seat on the other side of the couch. A look of amusement danced on his face. Neji let out a breath he had been holding before licking his lips. He was flattered but he loved Tenten too much. The fact that Haku even had the nerve to plant a kiss on him was shocking...then again, not really- knowing how he was.

"All well," Haku gave a high pitched sigh. "It was worth a shot."

The doctor pursed his lips together.

"Now, now. Don't get all weird on me. When I see something I like I take it..." Haku sipped his tea. "At least I try to."

Neji let out a groan that caused Haku to side eye him. Chuckling, the dancer poked the Hyuga's bare shoulder. Did Neji honestly believe he would sleep with him? Haku was just yanking his leg! Nah, Haku would totally sleep with him if given the chance.

"I still find you incredibly sexy, Neji. But I'd never do that to my Tenten!"

Sucking his teeth, Neji shook his head. Geez, Haku was one to tease. Somethings never change, he supposed. Haku's phone lit up and began to vibrate. Excusing himself, the dancer answered. After a moment, he put down the empty tea cup and finished the call. Standing, he thanked Neji for the tea and kiss before walking to the door.

"I'm telling you, Hyuga," he turned to the young doctor. "If you hurt Tenten, I'll do to you what I didn't do to Sasuke because I couldn't afford to go to jail last time."

"And this time you can afford to?"

The dancer grinned.

"Yes."

Turning, Haku exited and closed the door behind him. Slouching in his seat, the doctor ran a hand through his hair. What the hell just happen? Alright, first his father called and Suta came into the room...then Haku brought Tenten home, who was drunk. He had put on some tea and got flirted with...but he wasn't sure if he was kidding or not...he got kissed by Tenten's friend, then threatened? That seemed right, the doctor thought. Blowing a raspberry, Neji cleared the tea cups and laid down on the couch. He couldn't go back in the room...not after that.

OooooOoooOoooOooooOooo

Tenten stirred. Her head was pounding and her feet ached. It was those heels, she thought. She got wasted and didn't change out of her outfit. Her hand was laying on something warm. Cracking an eye open, she saw her daughter fast asleep next to her. A bit confused, she rolled on her back. The sheets smelled like Neji, so she was definitely in the condo and not at Haku's. He wasn't in bed with her, though. Picking up her phone from the side table, she checked the time. It was merely seven in the morning. Neji was probably awake...then why didn't she hear the tv on? Or smell anything cooking? Carefully sitting up, Tenten rubbed her eyes. Her makeup was off, and she was wearing an oversized shirt. How'd that happen? Swinging her legs over, she was careful not to wake her daughter. Trekking into the living room, she spotted her boyfriend asleep on the couch. Was he waiting for her last night? Tenten was pretty sure she had told him that she was going to drink with her co workers after work. Last time though, he was in bed when she had woken up after such a night. Deciding to brush her teeth and shower, Tenten grabbed a towel from the closet.

Emerging a few minutes later all freshened up and her hair tied in her twin buns, the Chinese woman silently tip-toed to the kitchen where she put a pot of breakfast tea to heat. Her head was absolutely pounding. She needed a pain killer real bad. Tenten went to the cabinet where Neji kept the typical Tylenol and Ibuprofen. Taking two Tylenol, she sighed and put some bread to toast; she had to take it easy so she wouldn't puke. A few minutes after she served herself some tea and buttered her toast, Neji stumbled in rubbing the back of his neck. He reached down and kissed her before pouring himself some tea.

"I was surprised to see you on the couch." Tenten said.

"Suta came in due to a nightmare. Then Haku showed up with you so I decided to move to the couch so you and Suta would have some room." The doctor explained half heartedly.

"Ah, I see." Tenten hummed. "I'm guessing he stayed a bit since the other tea pot was in the sink."  
"He did. For a bit." Neji responded dryly.

The bun head blinked. She wasn't sure how to take his tone. Sitting across from her, Neji pulled out his phone and started to check his emails while he sipped his tea. His shoulders were almost up to his ears and his back was arched. Was he tense? Tenten looked at him curiously. She was pretty sure it wasn't because of her. Maybe work? Nah, Neji was usually stressed but that's only due to the budget and Hana harping on him. She took a bite of toast. Feeling her stare, the doctor met her gaze.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing...it's just..." She swallowed her toast. "You seem...tense."

Neji didn't reply. There was no way he was going to tell her about Haku. Glancing back from his phone, the doctor hummed to fill the awkward silence that had raised.

"So..." Tenten sipped her tea. "What's on for today?"

"Nothing really. I'm prepping for the surgery by doing some paperwork." The doctor replied.

The Chinese woman hummed. Her headache was finally subsiding.

"Suta is have nightmares again." Neji states after a while.

"I'm not too sure how to handle that," Tenten admitted. "This is kind of a first."

The doctor hummed as he began to search the Internet for helpful treatments. Not finding anything he liked, Neji thought back to when Tenten blew up at the teacher in Suta's school. Collecting his analysis, he concluded that the little Uchiha was missing her father.

"He hasn't called in a while..." Tenten sipped at her tea. "There he goes again..."

Neji frowned. He really did wish he could've spoken to Itachi about Sasuke. Going through his contacts, he found the phone number. Pressing the green button, he put it on speaker. He hated to see Suta in such an unstable state and he didn't want Tenten to look down on him again. It rang...and rang...no response. Could he have been busy? Perhaps, but judging by the state he was in when they last saw him, Sasuke was in no condition to operate socially. He did remember the Uchiha say he was going to try and work on himself. Could he be in intensive therapy? That could've been it. Within a few more minutes, Neji's phone vibrated. Tenten blinked as she saw the name that popped up. The text was indeed from Sasuke.

"Sorry, I'm currently at work. Is there something wrong?"

Neji's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He had a job? Deciding to send just a "checking up on you" response, like the good friend he was, the doctor glanced over at his girlfriend.

"He does?" Tenten gasped.

"Apparently..." Neji mumbled.

"Tell him he needs to call his daughter!" She exclaimed.

The Hyuga sighed and grabbed one of her hands. Rubbing his thumb against her palm, he sensed her relax. Using his free hand he politely told the Uchiha that a phone call to his daughter would be greatly advised. Locking his phone, Neji brought the bunhead's knuckles to his lips and kissed them. His eyes met her's. In a way she hated whenever he did this; just stare at her. His eyes were so fascinating yes, but they could become creepy at the same time. Especially since his face was showed no emotion whenever he did it. He'd just take her in, causing her to squirm awkwardly; like he was judging her. She knew he wasn't, but it just felt like he was. Blinking, she began to bite her lip.

"Why do you get tense whenever I look at you like this?" He asked.

Tenten turned her head, she felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"You know I hate being stared at. I always feel this weird tingle in my spine whenever someone is looking at me for too long."

Cocking his head to the side slightly, he stood and rounded the table to her. He took cheeks into his fingers and forced her to face him. She stared into his pearly gaze. Tenten could see her reflection in his eyes; her tan complexion and her own brown eyes. A tingle went down her spine after a moment and she shifted her gaze to his nose, causing her to go cross eyed. Neji chuckled and smushed her cheeks together before planting a kiss on her lips.

"How cute my girlfriend is." He hummed.

Tenten pouted and swatted his hands away. How dare he smush her! They weren't children anymore, he couldn't do that. The doctor laughed and grabbed her by the elbows. He made her stand before him. The bun head looked up at his face. He towered over her, which she never really paid too much attention to- until now. She remembered back in high school, they were the same height. Why was she thinking about this now? She mentally shrugged. There he goes, looking at her with that hunger in his eyes. Tenten push on his chest, causing him to step back. Admittedly, she was not in the mood. This hangover was going to put her out of any love making today. After a moment, the doctor sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
"I'm going to go shower. I'm meeting Ranmaru's guardian at noon. Care to join me?" Neji said walking to the bathroom.  
"To which? The shower or the hospital?" Tenten cocked an eyebrow.  
"Both if you'd like."  
Waving him off, she sat sat back down and finished her tea.  
OoooOooooooOoOoOooOo  
Suta sat in the back of the car with Mei-Rei. This is the first time she will be going to Neji's clinic. Swinging her legs, she sat straight so she could look out the window. Her mother had woken her up and hurried her to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get dressed. They had eaten breakfast and walked down stairs, but Suta didn't know where they were going until she got into the car. Glancing forward, she noticed that Neji was holding her mother's hand as he drove. The bun head would him silently to herself as the doctor brought his lips to her knuckles. Suta couldn't remember the last time her father did that to her mother. He said we loved them, but why doesn't he do things like this? The six year old blinked at Neji shot a smile to Tenten who returned it. When her father was here, her mother didn't smile like that. This was different; a weird kind of smile.  
"Suta," the doctor glanced at her from the mirror.  
"Hn?"  
Tenten chuckled. Such a response reminded her of both her ex and current boyfriend back in high school.

"When we get to my job, I want you realize that the other children are not the same as you right now." Neji announced carefully.

"Why?" The Uchiha asked.

"Because they are sick or injured in a way that they cannot go home. There are somethings they can do, and some things they cannot," the doctor explained. "I just want you to keep that in mind when you play with them."

Suta nodded. Neji didn't see it, but he figured that she understood by the little grunt she gave him as a reply.

Finding a parking spot, Neji opened the door for Suta and held out his hand. The six year old took it and led her and her mother into the building. When they reached the front desk, Hana immediately blinked at her boss.

"Is she...?"

"No, this is Tenten's daughter." Neji said reading her mind.

Hana looked between Tenten and the six year old. Indeed, the resemblance was present. Hana handed Neji the folder with all of the paperwork and charts for Ranmaru. To this the doctor had to release Suta's hand. The Uchiha looked around. The walls were white, but had picture frames of flowers and animals. Her other doctor did not have these many pictures. Tenten grabbed her daughter's hand and followed Neji to his office. She sat Suta on the cot and looked at her boyfriend.

"Hm..." The doctor hummed as he looked through the charts closely.  
"What's up?" Tenten asked.

"I got the blood tests back. His white blood cell count is slightly lower than the average."

"You mean like AI..."

"No." Neji abruptly cut her off. "He has a weak immune system. He's prone to getting sick easily and his body has a tough time getting viruses and bacteria out."

The doctor grabbed his white lab coat and stethoscope.

"If it were that, his cell count would be in the double or single digits and slowly decreasing. Based on his previous blood test, the numbers have stayed constant. I believe he could just need a booster shot."

Tenten hummed. She nodded in understanding. Suta, however cocked her head to the side. Pulling his hair up into a ponytail, he gestured both of them out of the room. Neji walked down to where the other children were. Nodding at his nurse near the playroom door, he introduced Suta to the other children. The Uchiha blinked and held onto the doctor's pant leg. The nurse smiled down at her, trying to get her to come in and play with the others. Suta looked between Neji and her mother. Tenten nodded at her, assuring that it was alright.

"Go on, remember what I told you in the car." Neji said.

Suta released the doctor's pant leg and slowly walked into the room. There were foam blocks and mats, a plastic slide and bouncing balls.

Tenten watched as her daughter warmed up to the new environment rather quickly. It was interesting, she thought. To adults, it took ages. For other children, it took minutes.

"I'll leave her to you." Neji said to his nurse before taking Tenten by the hand and walking off.

"Perhaps she will make new friends here." Tenten hummed.

"Perhaps, if she's anything like you in that matter." The doctor replied as his ponytail trailed behind him.

Walking up to a door, Neji sighed as he turned the handle. Ranmaru looked up from his book that the doctor had provided so he wasn't on his phone. The Hyuga checked his monitors again and his vitals. Tenten watched as Neji checked the boy's breathing and his upper joints. Nodding to himself, the doctor scribbled some observations onto his charts.

"This is Ms. Tenten Hua. She will be checking in on you at times. Feel free to express your concerns with her." Neji said.

Ranmaru glanced over at the bun head. Tenten smiled softly and nodded at him.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Neji said before walking out of the room.

Handing his nurse the teen's charts, the doctor walked over to Hana. The secretary was on the phone but ended the conversation when Neji leaned on her desk.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Have we heard from the guardian yet today?"

"Yes. She's in route with her son." Hana replied.

Neji nodded but remained by her desk. Hana cocked an eyebrow and followed his eyes. The hospital room door had some windows that could been seen through. Ranmaru was sitting tensely with Tenten.

"Hm, using your girlfriend as a venting sponge?" The Inuzuka hummed.

"She offered. I did not force her to do anything." Neji stated.

"Quite the woman you got there, Neji." Hana hummed.

OooOoooOooOooOooo

Noon came around and Ranmaru's guardian showed up with a boxed lunch and her son. She took Neji's hand and thanked him over and over again for caring for Ranmaru. The old lady adjusted her glasses and peered into his face; he looked oddly familiar... The doctor sweat dropped at the old lady's kindness. He led them to the room where Tenten sat with the teenager, watching the hanging TV. Ranmaru instantly softened as they walked in. The old lady walked over to his bedside and put a hand on his head.

"My dear, you have no idea how frightened I was when you did not return home."

"I'm alright now, granny." Ranmaru replied.

One of Neji's nurses brought over the paperwork. He explained all the details and directed both of where to sign and initial. Adjusting her glasses, the old lady signed and handed the doctor the papers. Bringing over the table, she propped up the boxed lunch. Tenten sniffed...it smelled like…

"Curry?" She hummed.

The old lady looked at her. Her face seemed rather familiar as well.

"We used to get curry all the time, right Tenten?" Neji hummed as he shuffled through the papers. "Although, since I have no tolerance for it, I always got mild curry."

The bun head nodded happily. Back in high school, Lee had introduced them to a fabulous curry restaurant. It was small, but the food was extra spicy and flavorful. The old lady hummed as she looked between them. Their voices were very familiar as well. Where these those teenagers from years ago that would always stumble to her shop after class? The old lady could've sworn there was three of them…

"Granny?" Ranmaru looked at the old lady.

She pushed the box toward him. The sauce was crimson red and the spice caused all their eyes to slightly tingle. Picking up a spoon, Ranmaru dug in. The burning sensation was refreshing to his throat; hospital food was rather bland. The old lady's son had been eyeing the doctor for a while. It seemed as though he had been wondering the same thing as his mother.

"Did you two used to go to the Curry shop near the south part of town?" He asked.

"Yes. We used to go there all the time with our friend."

"So, it is you then?" The old lady hummed with a smile.

"Ma'am?"

Walking over, she took Tenten's hands. Yes, she thought. It was them.

"I haven't seen you in years, my dear." The old lady mused. "I used to let your energetic fellow with the large eyebrows eat as he pleased. Then he brought you two and there was that!"

A flash of realization crept over her face; she remembered.

"And I remember you specifically with a baby bump. Tell me, how is your daughter? Your friend with the bushy eyebrows told me everything back then. I never thought I'd see you again." The old lady said.

Neji and Tenten looked at each other, speechless. What a coincidence! The bun head smiled and told her that her daughter was six years old. The old lady grinned; She loved to hear about children. Ranmaru's spoon made a sound as he sighed happily, patting his stomach.

"That was great, Granny." Ranmaru smiled.

"Well, I figured you could use a homemade meal before the doctor put you under for surgery." The old lady said cleaning up the plate.

Turning to the doctor, the old lady asked when he's go under for surgery. Ranmaru is scheduled to go under in a good week-perhaps a few days if he wishes to get it over with. He already had a tunic specialist standing by as well as a physical therapist.

"So soon, then. Good thing we got that hotel, Karashi."

"Yes, mom." The man replied.

"What can I refer to you as, ma'am?" Neji asked.

"Well, my name is Sansho, but you can call me 'granny' like back in the day." The old woman replied.

The doctor smiled. He excused himself to his office to input the paperwork into his records.

OoooooOOooooooooooooooooo

"That was a nice surprise." Tenten hummed as she sipped her tea.

Neji sat back and nodded. He looked at the menu in front of him. The doctor had taken his girlfriend to a cafe on the other side of the city. It was a western style cafe that he was recommended to be one of his patient's parents.

"Hm," he blinked.

"See anything you would like?" Tenten asked.

"Perhaps. I usually don't venture outside of the typical Asian cuisines... This is a nice change though."

The waitress arrived and took their orders. Tenten offered a smile over at the doctor, who reached over and grabbed her hand. Bringing her knuckles to his lips, he watched as her smile widened. The waitress soon came over with a plate of assorted fruit with a sample yogurt.

"From the chef. It's on the house." She said before walking away.

Tenten blinked. This wasn't the first time this has happened since she and Neji have been on dates like this. Taking a fork, Neji held a strawberry to her lips.

"Might as well eat it. It's a nice assortment." He said.

Tenten shrugged and bit into the strawberry. Their main courses came and they ate comfortably. Neji sipped his sweet tea and hummed. Moments like this is what he took time to enjoy. He was having some alone time with his girlfriend. Neji paid for the check and watched as Tenten slipped in a few dollars for the tip. She always did that because she wanted to feel like she contributed.

"So," Tenten leaned back in the car seat.

"So." Neji echoed.

"Now what?"

The doctor drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. He glanced over at her. She had her head back and was watching as the people walked by through tinted windows. Leaning over, he bit her ear.

"E-ep!" Tenten jumped and swatted him away.

Neji looked at her as her cheeks turned red.

"What the hell?" She hissed.

The doctor smirked. Tenten squinted at him; he had that look in his eye again. Her lips fell to a pout as the doctor eyed her up and down. The bun head puffed up her cheeks as his smirk turned into a mischievous grin. He knew she wouldn't be too keen on the idea, but a huge high school fantasy of his was doing her in his car. He used to drive her everywhere-well he offered and she always complied. The Uchiha didn't own one; he had a motorcycle. In a way he always felt superior since even when they were dating, Tenten always accepted a ride from him.

"Neji..." She groaned.

"Hm?"

"In the car? Really?"

"Hn."

The bun head rolled her eyes at his robotic response. He climbed into the back seat and tugged on her shirt. Giving in, she too climbed to the back.

Pressing his lips against hers, the Hyuga pushed her down onto the cushioned seats. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Tenten moaned as she felt his hand go hastily up her shirt. She wasn't too sure what to make of the situation. There wasn't a lot of room in the luxury car and she definitely preferred the bed. To top it off, she was getting paranoid that someone would walk past the front of the car and see them. Since his car windows were tinted, no one could see inside of the car except through the front. The bun head prayed to God that the parked car in front of them did not move.

"A-ah."

Neji's hand was cupping her breast and lightly running his thumb against her nipple. Her bra had been already unclipped and was now falling to her waist. Tenten squeezed her eyes shut as he added more friction to her nipple. It was a new level of teasing for him. The doctor then ravaged her neck, leaving marks on her skin. He's never been this rough with her to the point where he's leaving marks. In a way, she kind of found this new found aggression really-really hot. She could feel herself getting seriously turned on by how he grabbed her with his big hands and pulled her body closer to him. It was like he was a bit desperate...wait, scratch that; Hyuga Neji never desperate. The doctor trailed kisses down her torso, leaving little trails of saliva from his tongue. He kissed just above her belt before teasing the hemming of her jeans. Unbuckling her belt, he sucked his teeth as his fingers nearly stumbled. Tenten dared to look down; the Hyuga had pulled his hair up into a ponytail. The heat on her face had increased down to her neck as the doctor slipped down her panties and...got to work. She squirmed a bit, trying to hold onto the headrest of the back seat so she wouldn't fall. He held a firm grip on her thighs, trying to support her. His tongue ravished her insides, the warm muscle rubbing against the opening. Tenten would never admit it, but she loved this. In the back of her mind, she kicked herself for trying oral sex out in the first place with him. A moan escaped her throat as he gripped her thighs tighter. It was from that he looked up at her, the tip of his tongue lining the inner lips. Her head was leaning back against the window and she was panting slightly. He loved it.

"Neji..."

The Hyuga's ears perked up as she moaned. That's what he loved; hearing his name when she was like this. The power he had right now was absolutely addicting. She was practically begging and he knew it got her off. Sitting up, the doctor grabbed her by the chin and pressed his lips against hers. The bun head wrapped her arms around his neck, sliding her tongue against his. He skillfully unbuckled his own belt and pulled down his slacks and his boxers. With one hand grabbing the head backing of the seat and the other on her hip, he slip himself smoothly into her. Tenten bit her lip as he went straight into hard thrusts. It was odd to her since he normally took his time. The sensation wasn't bad...it just wasn't good either. Scrunching up her face, she grabbed his wrist. Neji immediately stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's...unpleasant." She huffed.

The doctor's eyebrows went south. What could it be? The position? Her head was up against the window which could be a bit uncomfortable...the Hyuga flipped her over. She had one knee on the seat and the other on the car floor. Another odd position, he thought. However, he re-entered and continued. Her body rocked back and forth at the pace he was going. Once again, she scrunched up her face. Neji stopped once more when he realized she wasn't matching his thrusts. Slipping out, he looked at her curiously.

"What is it?" He asked a bit frustrated.

"I'm not sure...it feels...rough."

The Hyuga's eyebrow twitched. He looked down at himself. Rock hard and yet he wondered if it was his own movements that were not pleasing her. Tenten looked over her shoulder and saw the look of serious pondering on his face. It was a bit incredible to see that he took their sex life so seriously.

"Neji?" She asked after a while.

Neji hummed and tapped her shoulder. Sitting on the seat he pulled her onto his lap. This way, he figured, she'd have her way with him and she'll be comfortable. Tenten hovered over him. Grabbing her hips, the doctor encouraged her to take over. So, she did. It was probably the way her hips moved or how her walls tightly clung to him, but whatever she was doing, it was doing more than he tried to do. Her nails found shirt and clenched onto the fabric. The bun head pulled him to her, her lips feathering over his. He tried to capture them, but she bit him every time he made a move to. Control was of importance to him, and she knew that. He had given up that control and she wasn't going to give it back that easily. Neji let out a groan as her teeth clenched onto his bottom lip. He tried again, only to endure the same punishment. His hands went from her hips to her round bottom cheeks. He squeezed them lightly, trying to catch her a bit off guard so he could kiss her. Instead, she tilted her head back and increased her tempo. Gritting his teeth, the Hyuga gripped her back cheeks harder, the sensation of her caused a moan to escape his throat. Then…

She stopped. Tenten just sat on him and looked down at his face. Neji frowned in confusion. Her fingers glided along his cheeks, teasing him. The doctor squirmed under her, wanting to continue. When he huffed, she shot a smirk at him; obviously enjoying the power she had at the moment.

"Damnit, Tenten..." He groaned.

Her smirk remained.

OooooooOooooOooooooOOoOo

(Time skip a week later)

"In the car?"

"During the day?"

"Oh that's hot."

Tenten shrugged as she sipped on her coffee. She had met up with Haku, Ino, and Lee at a cafe for lunch.

"You know you two have been getting adventurous like a bunch of high school bunnies, Tennie." Haku chirped as he sipped his tea.

"Speak for yourself, Haku. We all know what you a Zabuza do in the costume storage closet." The bun head shot back."

The male dancer grinned, obviously giving no fucks. Lee had his phone in his hands and was typing away furiously. The action was a bit odd seeing as as though he would always scold them for using technology while at the table.

"What's going on, Lee?" Ino asked looking over his shoulder.

The MMA fighter tilted his phone over to the blonde. Her blue eyes dashed along the messages, scrolling upward to get the full story. Sitting back, she ran a hand through her hair.

"I never understood why you went after these kinds of girls." She murmured.

The bowl cut man shrugged. He himself had no idea either. He never fully got into the idea of anything past crushes and kissing in high school. There was this one pink haired beauty he had met while in college who was studying medicine, but he could never pull up the guts to ask her out on a date. He was still losing himself for never doing it, but at least he tried to move on.

"Pink hair...?" Tenten hummed trying to recall. "Was her name...Sakura?"

Rock Lee's eyes got wide.

"Yes...it is...you remembered?"

Tenten glances at Haku, who nodded. The bun head explained the nurse that was catering to Sasuke was the woman he was talking about. They have crossed paths many times; she is a delight and a great help. Even Suta had no problem holding her hand. Rock Lee was lost for words...alas he heaved a hearty sigh and rested his cheek on his palm. It was too late for any of that, he told them. He had moved on to try and find someone who would support him and he too can give his heart to. Ino put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're really sweet, Lee. Any girl would be lucky to have you," the fashion designer stated. "Just not the bitch you're with now."

"Ino!" Tenten frowned.

"What? It’s true!" Ino grabbed the phone from Lee's hands. "Look at this cunt! How dare she talk to him like this."

Tenten scrolled up. Haku looked over the shoulder shaking his head. Taking Lee's hand, the bun head gave her best friend a squeeze.

"Too bad she can't keep up with you." Tenten hummed giving back his phone.

"I believe only you can keep up with me." Rock Lee gave a defeated smile.

"You know, I never understood why the two of you never had a fling." Haku said.

Tenten and Lee side glanced at each other. Ino caught the gesture and raised the question.

"We used to be friends who kissed sometimes." Tenten confessed.

"Like kissed or like KISSSSSED?" Haku carried out the word.

Rock Lee sweat dropped. "Well, Tenten was the first girl I ever had a crush on."

Ino nearly spit out her lunch cocktail. Dabbing her mouth with a napkin, she looked between the two of them.

"And that obviously didn't last."

Tenten and Rock Lee shrugged. She was his first best friend, and he had grown attached to her. They've known each other since grade school and back then he thought it was right. The bun head sighed. it was more of an experiment for her. She loved him but like a brother and when they got to high school she told him that. Mutually, they both walked away from the situation.

"Holy crap, does Neji know?! You met Neji in high school!" Haku exclaimed.

They both shook their heads.

"And he's not going to know." The bun head pointed her butter knife at the male dancer.

Haku pushed the knife down with his finger carefully and sweat dropped; he was the gossip queen after all. The rest of the lunch was more of idle chatter. Ino was going over wedding ideas since Sai had let her take over (smart man, Haku hummed). Suta was undoubtedly her flower girl and Tenten was going to be her maid of honor.

"Ugh, that means I have to plan your party right?" The bun head murmured.

"Well, if you want. My cousin Deidara was going to do it. You know he's also in the fashion business and we gonna help with my dress." The blonde stated.

The bun head shrugged.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO

Neji was already in his scrubs when he walked back to his office. The younger patients had flooded Ranmaru's room with home made good luck cards. The teenager was speechless when he was awoken early in the morning by the children with cheery smiles and hugs before wheeling off to see Dr. Tsunade for his anesthesia lecture. Walking unit his office he noticed his hands were slightly shaking. He always tried to avoid doing surgery on children. There was always this fear that he would slip up or he wasn't quick enough to catch a mistake. It was a common fear of all doctors, however his streak has been nothing but perfect. What he needed now was to calm his nerves. Grabbing his phone, he dialed Tenten's number.

A breath of fresh air hit his face when her voice sounded from the other side of the line.

"What's up? Aren't you prepping for Ranmaru?"

"I am..." He murmured.

"Neji, what's wrong? You've been tense for the last couple of days." She mused.

The doctor sighed and sucked his teeth. He just needed a bit of reassurance. Would he admit it to her? No, but he was hoping to at least have a nice conversation with her.

"Neji, my friend! You will be on top of your game today!"

The Hyuga held the phone a good three inches from his ear. So, he thought, she was with Lee.

"Thank you, Lee." He replied once his friend settled down. "Put Tenten back on, please."

"Hm?" She hummed.

"I love you." He whispered into the phone.

He could almost hear her smile.

"I love you too, Neji." She replied. "Now go save Ranmaru."


	19. Down This River, Every Turn

Tenten sat tensely next to Lee. They were in her brother's apartment waiting for this package and the landlord to show up. Tracing the rim of her tea cup, the bunhead side glanced at her phone which lay on the coffee table. How long did surgery usually take? It's been an hour and a half already and Neji hadn't contacted her yet. She's sure that he would do an excellent job, but that phone call right before he went to it was a bit odd for him. He wasn't usually one that required any form of cheering or encouragement. Lee suggested that it could be because it was a very life threatening surgery that could leave the boy paralyzed forever if it didn't work. Tenten sighed at the thought; it wasn't much of a pleasant one, however she knew Neji never dismissed the down side to any situation. In a way, it was as if Rock Lee wasn't affected at all by his friend's uneasiness to the situation. The bunhead wasn't too sure, but she could've seen a small smirk of some sort appear on his face after she had taken her phone back from him. Was he marveling in the fact that his used-to-be "eternal rival" had come down from his high horse and was left breaking a sweat? Perhaps; she never knew Lee to be that kind of person…or he was-she just never noticed. Sensing her vibe, the MMA fighter shot her a grin, promising that everything was going to turn out fine and the boy was going to be at the top of his game once Rock Lee got his hands on him. In a way she did feel a bit better knowing that Neji had full trust in Lee-and she knew that once Lee set his mind to something, it took the burning flames of hell to stop him…if they could keep up with him.

Knock-Knock

Tenten walked over to the door and glanced into the peep hole. It was the landlord, she announced to Lee, who sat straight. Opening the door, the landlord cocked an eyebrow at her. He asked a series of questions to which the bunhead just nodded and answered pleasantly; as long as Shin continued to pay rent on time, there was no issue. Nodding, Tenten closed the door and sat back on the couch. Curling up next to Lee, she announced that she was going to take a nap and to listen out for the mail man.

"Oh, and can you wake me up if Neji calls?" she asked.

"Yes, of course." Rock Lee nodded.

OOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Neji carefully sewed in the last of the stitches before turning to his staff and declaring the job done. The nurses gave a silent cheer and carefully shifted Ranamru to a clean stretcher. Dr. Senju began to gather all of her equipment. Looking down, the doctor noted the amount of blood on his gloves and scrubs; not too much but enough to make him feel uncomfortable. Taking off his surgical mask, he walked out o the operating room to change. Tsunade wasn't too far behind him.

"Hey, kid."

Neji turned round to face her.

"Not bad. You handled yourself well in there." She said.

The Hyuga man merely nodded, still feeling uncomfortable by the soiled scrubs.

"Why did you pick me to help you when there are plenty of other fine tunic specialists in the city?" the blonde asked removing her own surgical mask.

"You are the best of the best. It is my job to provide only the best to my patients." He stated almost robotically.

Tsunade walked up to him and caught his eye.

"Tell me something I can actually take as a legit answer that's not a pediatric commercial."

The doctor shifted. Admittedly, he was unsure of himself for this operation. Neji knew that Tsunade had every skill level achieved that if he would've…screwed up somehow, she could've taken over. He hated doing operations on children; he felt that if he let one thing slip-the woman put a hand on his shoulder before walking past him.

"Call me if you need anything else, Hyuga." was all she said before going to change out of her scrubs.

"Thank you, Dr. Senju…" Neji murmured after her.

He was speed walking now; his skin was crawling from the blood on his gloves and scrubs. He hated when this happened. For some reason, looking at blood wasn't what made him so itchy; it was having it on him. He'd always have the nurses draw blood for him while he supervised. Gloves, one would think, would be a standard and practical barrier for things such as this, but for him, he couldn't stand it to be on him physically. He's had this weird reaction to it ever since medical school. Most have told him not to bother becoming a doctor if he couldn't handle it. Obviously, he showed them all up with his superior technique and high grades to the point where no one could say a word to him. He wondered what it was like for Tenten. Having a menstrual cycle every twenty-eight days sounded absolutely egregious. He could've never been able to handle himself if he were a female. The bunhead was rather aloof when on her mental cycle. She's only stained the bed sheets once, and that did not bother him since the fluid mixed with body tissue did not appear to have made any contact with his clothing. She also had a smaller appetite and was irritable. She didn't want him to touch her or make any kind of contact with her in anyway. Luckily, it only lasted about four days.

After heading to the back rooms to shower and change, Neji walked by Hana's desk in black slacks and a white button down. His hair was up in a ponytail to signify he was still on duty. The secretary whistled as his walked by. Rolling his eyes, he knew Hana was only teasing him. Grabbing his lab coat from his office, he decided to take a walk to the play rooms. It was kind of like a distraction for him whenever he would stare at the computer screen too long or he wanted to get his mind off of something. Children were the best when it came to brightening moods…but they could bring the mood down just as easily with their blunt honesty. He was grateful that his patients were a lively bunch, even though most of them were hooked up to machines or had intensive treatments. As he walked through the door of one of the play rooms he was ambushed by his little army of patients. They all asked Ranmaru and if he was going to be alright and when he would be able to play with them or when he would wake up. Neji smiled and replied in a cheerful tone that he was going to be just fine and he will play with them when he was ready to. To this some of the children huffed, unpleased that the cooler big kid wasn't able to play with them right away; but the other just proceeded to talk to another about making more get well cards and visiting his room. The doctor hummed as he sat by the door, watching as they all played with each other. His hand went to his pocket where he found his personal phone. Sending a quick text message to both Lee and Tenten, he smiled a bit to himself. Perhaps he had nothing to worry about after all-Ranmaru came out alive and with Lee at his side he'll be walking in no time.

OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenten was sitting on the couch when Neji came home the next afternoon. He had decided to stay the night in order to keep tabs on Ranmaru during the late hours. The doctor was greeted with a lopsided smile and open arms. The bun head was very happy to see him home not looking like a total mess. The Hyuga man crawled into her arms on the couch and stuffed his face into her bosom. Much to his delight, she wasn't wearing a bra. Letting out an enlightened sigh, the man took in the sensation of her softness. This is exactly what he needed right now. Hearing little tapping noises, he figured that Suta had entered the living room and was peering down at him curiously. Neji smiled when she felt the six year old poke his shoulder, obviously not happy that he was lying on her mother. Peeking up, his ivory eyes squinted. The little Uchiha was holding her stuffed cat with her cheeks puffed up. Freckles were forming on the apples of her cheeks now due to the warmer weather. At that moment, Suta looked exactly like her mother whenever she scolded him back in the day. Reaching over, he did to Suta what he used to do to Tenten. He poked one of her cheeks and watched as the little girl made an irritated noise before swatting his hand away. Oh yes, he thought, that was Tenten's temper inside her.

"Suta, be nice." Tenten patted her daughter's head.

The Uchiha child tried to pull the Hyuga man off of her mother; by his arm, his shirt, his leg…but he didn't budge. Not giving up, she climbed onto the doctor's back and laid on him. Neji was now afraid to lift his head in fear of causing Suta to fall off of him and slide face first into the floor. That was a nose bleed he definitely didn't want to deal with at the moment. Tenten let out a laugh, her daughter had decided to sulk on Neji's back, occasionally using her little feet to poke at his head. The Hyuga groaned, but refused to move. Instead, he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist, trying to bury himself into her breasts. Suta refused to give up as well; she gave a hefty, exaggerated grunt and dug her heels into the Hyuga's head.

"Suta! Stop being a brat and use your words." Tenten squinted at her daughter.

"Moooooooooooooove!" Suta exclaimed.

"Suta…"

The Uchiha girl sucked her teeth.

"Mr. Hyuga…move."

Tenten cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Please…" came the muffled addition from the six year old.

Neji chuckled and nodded.

"I can't 'mooooove' until you get off of me, Suta." He mimicked her.

The Uchiha girl rolled her eyes and hopped off his back. Neji reached up and kissed Tenten before sitting up completely. The ravenette hopped on her mother's lap and leaned against her bosom. The Hyuga man blinked. He took her favorite cushions, Tenten explained. The doctor nearly let out a grunt…but he knew the difference between a child's mind and his own adult mind; it was simple psychology. Her lumps of delight were nothing more than soft comfort pillows and food sources to children. To him one can say they are for comfort…just, not in the exact same way depending on what was going on. Glancing down at Suta, he realized that not only did he steal her seat; he took her favorite napping place. The Uchiha girl was slowly dozing off in her mother's arms. Leaning her head back on the arm rest, Tenten let out a sigh and gently stroked her daughter's hair that was unbound and hanging in loose waves.

"So, what did you two end up doing today?" Neji asked after a while.

"Well, I made an omelet with tomatoes like how her and her father like it…we cleaned up her room a bit and put some toys away. I took her out for lunch with Haku and Temari…and then we went to the park for a bit before returning." The bun head recalled.

"Easy day then?"

"More like the usual weekend." She replied.

"Homework?"

"Finished it yesterday." Tenten stated. "Her father also called me."

"Oh?" Neji looked at her.

He was working in an office environment with this father. It didn't involve too much social interaction due to the fact that he was considered a trainee. His medication intake had slowly declined due to the fact that he found some motivation to try and make himself better. It was great for Sasuke, she told him. There was no doubt in her mind that if he continued the way he was now, he'd be ready to fully take on caring for their daughter in no time. The Uchiha also took time talking to his daughter…well; he endured a mouthful from her. She couldn't believe her ears as her six year old scolded her birth father over the phone and how he, just like Uncle Gaara, owed her a present the next time he saw her. The Hyuga nodded his head in approval; Suta did all the scolding so Tenten didn't have to…which would've ended badly. Placing his hand on Suta's back, he felt as her breathed in and out at a steady pace.

"So," Neji smiled softly. "When am I going to re-meet your parents?"

The bun head cocked an eyebrow at him.

"A bit eager to get this rolling…" she murmured.

"Well," he replaced his hand from Suta's back onto her knee. "I think 'wife' flows better off the tongue than 'girlfriend'."

Tenten felt her cheeks get warm. He was actually seriously-serious about this.

"What about Ranmaru?" she asked.

Neji hummed. In another two weeks he'll start the teen on his physical therapy. He'd stick around for a few days then leave the observation to another one of his trusted doctors. The doctor wasn't too worried about Ranmaru since Lee was going to be there…but he'd probably have Hana on standby since the MMA fighter could get out of hand sometimes. Tenten asked him to hand her phone over. Dialing her father's number, she resumed stroking Suta's hair.

"Hi, Daddy." She greeted in Mandarin.

"What's going on, my angel?" her father asked.

"Oh, nothing really; Suta is asleep on my lap and I'm on the couch right now." Tenten replied.

Neji shifted next to her. He knew Tenten was fluent in many languages, but the only other languages he understood besides Japanese was English…more specifically American English since that is what their high school taught them and a tiny bit of Korean. The Chinese woman chatted on with her father…well it was mostly her father asking a bunch of questions and her answering them.

"Daddy, I want to stop by soon." She finally said.

"Of course, my darling. Are you dropping off my granddaughter again?" her father asked.

Tenten smiled a bit. Her father loved using that word- Granddaughter. Her parents loved Suta…even though it took them a while to get used to the fact that their teenage daughter was pregnant. But when she popped out they were overjoyed.

"Mmmm, not exactly…" she hummed. "I was going to bring Neji over. You remember him, right?"

At this Fei-ten hummed himself. Yes, he was aware that she had been reunited with the Hyuga boy from her high school days. She can thank Shin-ten for that information, he added. To that Tenten rolled her eyes; she knew her brother would've said something.

"How is that working out, by the way?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You two are sleeping together, no?"

"Daddy!" The bun head exclaimed into the phone.

Neji was utterly confused. He watched as Tenten's face went a deep red color from her conversation with her father. What were they talking about? Now he really wished that he would've chosen Chinese as a second language instead of English…

"What? You are aren't you?"

"Did Shin tell you that?"

"Does it really matter, Tenten?"

The Chinese woman huffed.

"You…don't have to put it so bluntly, daddy…" she murmured into the phone.

"So you are sleeping with him."

"Ugh…is mom there?" she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Perhaps…" Fei-Ten replied.

Tenten groaned. She had a feeling she wasn't going to get out of talking to her father about this…but she definitely didn't want to talk about it now.

"Neji and I want to come over in like…a few weeks?" she said trying to change the subject.

"Well, your mother is having her side of the family over for dinner in a 'few weeks' so you're going to have to give me a specific day, my angel." Her father stated.

Tenten tapped Neji with her foot and asked him what day specifically he would be able to go. The doctor blinked, still a bit mesmerized how quick she switched from Mando to Japanese. Shrugging he suggested three weeks from the current day.

"So…how's three weeks from today?" Tenten asked switching back to Mandarin.

"That's fine…" her father tailed off. "Is he there with you?"

"O-kay! That's all I needed! Thanks, Daddy! Love you, bye!"

Quickly hitting the red off button, she sighed. Neji cocked an eyebrow at her and tapped on her ankle. She gave him a thumb up, but warned him that her father is aware that they are sleeping together.

"Wait…just sleeping together?" He asked.

"Supposedly; my darling older brother was so vague on our interactions that my father must've just pieced it together himself instead of calling me." The bun head grumbled.

Neji slightly tiled his head to the side. He had to brace himself then for anything her father would throw at him. Tenten nodded, especially since she herself would be bombarded with numerous questions. Something also told her that her brother would be there too, just grinning evilly in the background as the pair was interrogated by her parents. Ooooh…that damn Shin…I'm going to kill him! Tenten clenched her fist. The doctor stood suddenly, stretching his muscular arms over his head. He announced that he was going to take a nap in the bed room if she wanted to join him. The bun head cocked an eyebrow, but instantly caught on when he flashed a wink at her. Tenten rolled her eyes and moved to bring Suta to her own room. Walking back into the living room, she latched herself onto his toned torso and let him carry her into their bedroom. Oh yeah, they'll nap…after he satisfied his hunger.


End file.
